


Only Human

by Tazmin_xoxo



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angel Wings, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Bittersweet, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Dom Loki (Marvel), Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Loki (Marvel), Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, Marvel Universe, Mild Smut, Mutant Powers, Near Death Experiences, Play Fighting, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soft Loki, Superheroes, Trauma, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 88,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmin_xoxo/pseuds/Tazmin_xoxo
Summary: Your only human. Or so you thought until one day your world changes. A split second reaction that opened the door to S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers but with it a life time worth of lies that may destroy you.Superheroes. Powers. Fame. Love and loss. All no longer behind a tv screen. It's now your life, a life you didn't choose but a life you can't run from.================Still deciding on how I want to end the fic but I must warn that the ending will not be a happy for-filling one, it will be emotional and include triggering subjects along with major character death BUT I will do an alternate ending!!================Isn't based in the MCU timelinePlan on it being at least 60 chapterschapters get longer as you read. chapters range from 700 to 6,000 wordsAll characters (but you) are property of marvelIm British so I may not use American terms/wordsswearingsensitive/ triggering subjects- mentions of suicide and self harm is a running topicThis is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome:)Let your imagination run free
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 84





	1. Just Another Day

"(Y/N) GET UP! Your going to be late!"

You roll over in your bed and groan in annoyance as you hear Jenna walk up the stairs and approach your door.

"Im not going in! Please let me stay home today. I don't feel well" You exclaim with a slight plea in your tone. Jenna walks in and you toss around in frustration.

"Get up NOW! I know you don't enjoy school but I need to work. You know your mum would want you to go to collage and soon that won't be possible if your attendance falls any lower. Im leaving in five minuets, go in see, Chloe and you will feel better. You'll be back in your bed in no time"

Giving out exaggerated sigh you agree. Once you hear the front door slam you roll out of bed grab your (F/C) jumper you wore yesterday with a black noodle strap top underneath. "Its not dirty if it doesn't touch me" you say convincing yourself that it's fine. You grab your (F/C) jeans, slip on socks and shoes and leave the house.

You swiftly start to walk. Its only twenty minuets away, at a swift walk you can make it on time you think to yourself.

" WHAT THE FUCK" you blurt out after looking at the time and realising thirty minuets has passed in a matter of seconds. 

"shit what is wrong with me" 

"sorry" You apologise as an elderly man looks around at you with a grin of judgement.

"How long have I been standing here for?" You ask with a demanding but frightened tone. He doesn't answer you, after a phew seconds of unbearable awkward silence you run towards the school.

Bursting through the back entrance doors as to not be seen by teachers you run to up the stairs to the second floor.

Just forty minuets late. you enter the classroom and immediately regretting doing so. The eyes of thirty peers glare at you as if you have committed a crime. A wave of embarrassment, fear and Adeline pass through you. Rushing to your seat you block out the faces of everyone but Chloe who sits beside you. 

"Right then, thank you for joining us miss (L/N). lets continue"

Chloe has that worried look on her face again she knows somethings wrong. "Hey" she says in a whisper.

"Hey, what did I miss" you dismiss her worried and sympathetic eyes and copy her notes on the class. 

Half an hour goes by and the projector looses connection and the screen goes fuzzy. The class cheers at the small victory of skipping the test as the teacher failed to fix the projector.

"Thank god. I wasn't ready for that test in anyway, I'd totally forgotten about it" You say and sigh in relief.

Chloe chuckles at you. "Uno i think its just you" Giving her a puzzled look she continues, "This happens every lesson I'm with you! granted your not in as much recently but its a wired coincidence."

"Honestly wouldn't surprise me, a whole bunch of wired shit has been happening" 

You return the notebook and pen you borrowed from Chloe and both walk out of lesson to face the horrors of the canteen. Finding a table you start to tell Chloe about the past phew weeks. Time loss, computers and phones you touch loose all signal and runout of battery and the thing where people just stare at you for no reason!

"ITS LIKE IM NOT EVEN THERE CHLOE! Its creeping me out" You take a bite out of your apple and the bell rings.

"That was quick" you exclaim. 

You leave the canteen and split ways with Chloe after reluctantly agreeing to meet at the stairs out side of the main entrance. You hate leaving school that way because the seniors speed down the road, shouting and throwing rubbish at anyone they can reach.

"Miss (L/N) wake up" Your History teacher lightly nudges you. You shoot up to see the room empty.

"Sorry Miss. Can you email me the lesson please."

"Yes of course I can (Y/N), not getting much sleep at home" your teacher asks but you just fix your hair, tuck in your chair and reply with "No not really."

"Im always here to talk (Y/N). You can skip the next assignment along as you read over the notes I send you." Your teacher always has a soft tone when she talks to you, almost as if she feels sympathy for you even though nothing bad has happened since your parents accident.

You listen to her but find yourself zoning out as you get a pit in your stomach that fills with anxiety and dread.

"Thank you, but I'm fine" You say and walk out of the room. You attempt to calm down and not give into the urge to run for your life. Bumping into Chloe on your way out she rambles on about her lesson distracting you from the feeling of doom. As always the main entrance is full of people. Chloe goes to get her bike as you walk on ahead eager to leave bustling pathway.

You go to cross the road in a hurry to escape the flood of people around you. Unable to hear Chloe through all the noise you turn your head to see where she is.

"(Y/N) MOVE!"

AN- I will update at least twice a week. I have 22 chapters already posted on my Wattpad- @Tazmingibsonbrown. I hope you enjoy the fic!


	2. This can't be real

"(Y/N) MOVE" Chloe's voice bellows making you turn your head to the left.

A white Range Rover just five yards away speeds down the very road your standing on. The diver looks you in the eye with a face of true fear, he knows and so do you that he can't stop in time. Everything slows down.... the world goes silent.... your mind wonders to the last time you felt truly happy, a time where you wasn't weighed down by an force so heavy you struggled to breath. You free all of the oxygen in your lugs, close your eyes and say " thank you."

Seconds, maybe even minuets pass and noise starts to flood your ears. You open you eyes horrified.

"What! This can't be real!" You say to yourself as water forms in your eyes, your speechless. The car's wrapped around a blue tinted shield that surrounds you. You stare in shock of what lies in front of you. The car looks as if it was driven off a cliff, smashed to half it's original size. Once again your eyes meet the driver's but you could tell there was no one looking back. The passenger was unconscious but alive. Barely.

Suddenly all you hear is "CALL 911." Some people rush over to the car as others stand in shock at the scene terrified to come any where near you. Still surrounded by the tinted shield you turn and walk towards Chloe, wiping the tears away and reaching out expecting her to comfort or talk to you. But she backs away and shakes her head in disbelief and as a signal for you to stay away.

"(Y/N)" You look up to see your history teacher Miss (L/N) standing at the stairs just three feet away from you. She begins to rush over to you not the car.

Instinct takes control of you and you run away. Your mind is taken over by rushing thoughts encouraging your legs to move faster. Running down an alleyway you notice the street lights turning on, becoming brighter and admitting a high pitched white noise, the noise soon becomes almost unbearable and the bulbs shatter. Continuing to run your heart beat quickens and your emotions cloud all rational thoughts.

'Why me. Why. This can't be real. It's not real.' Playing on a loop in your mind you finally reach your house. Looking back down the street you just came from every bulb is shattered.

Covering up your mouth you lightly say "Oh my god" as you realise that this is real and that there is no going back.

Your hands shaking violently you struggle to unlock the front door.

"JENNA!" You shout but she's not home, undecided on weather thats a good or bad thing you rush upstairs, close your bedroom door, wind down your blinds and begin to pack a bag. Packing only the essentials and what you brain is able to think of. water, money, cloths and the necklace given to you by your parents. You pull out your phone but to no surprise it's dead. You get lost in the blank screen hoping that will work, as if it would be a sign that everything will be ok. Nothing happens and you clutch it tight cracking the screen, you throw it across your room and scream in anger.

"I killed someone" the realisation hits you that you have taken a life, the fact that it was accidental doesn't matter. Lost in thought you ignore the light noises on the rooftop dismissing it as birds. You finally head down the stairs, there is a knock at the door, hesitantly you look through the peekhole you see your History teacher (F/N) standing next to a young woman roughly 5'5, wavy red hair and dressed in all back.

AN- Wow truly didn't expect to get any hits! Thank you. The chapters become longer as the story develops.


	3. S.H.I.E.L.D

You take a moment and think where you have seen the face of the person at the door. 'She's an Avenger. Shit but she's also with SHIELD.' you think to your self. Panicking you start to run back upstairs.

"(Y/N) I know your home please open the door." Your teacher shouts to you still with the soft, kind tone as if the past two hours haven't happed.

You walk back down the stairs, pass the fount door and head towards the living room windows. You peak through the blinds to see over a dozen tall, large men dressed in full riot gear with tasers on their left and firearms on their right. You jolt back away from the window knocking over a vase smashing it on the wooden floors.

"Oh shit!" They start to pound at the door and use a ram to break through the lock. You run back up stairs, looking around the corner on the second floor you see Natasha Romanoff enter stepping over the fractured door followed by eight or nine agents all with their firearms raised. You go up to the third floor and into one of the spare rooms.

"Living room clear, first bathroom clear, kitchen clear, back room clear" the men downstairs state. The house goes quiet. You unlock your window and slowly push it open as they sweep the second floor and shout "clear for each room."

Looking out of the window there is helicopter circling the house. The house goes quiet again. Taking that as the signal of now or never you throw your bag out of the window only to hear foot steps and voices reporting my location over a coms device. Lifting one leg over the window followed by the second you sit on the window frame, scared and hesitant to jump. "Its not that high. Your fine. Just jump" talking to yourself through scary situations normally helps.

"(Y/N) stop. We are with shield, we aren't here to hurt you." You turn to see Natasha standing by the door. "We won't hurt you, but you have to come with us. We can protect you." she steps closer to you with her hand reaching out. you debate going with her.

"STOP! Don't come any closer" You say, your voice cracking mid sentence.

"Ok I'm going to stay right here, your ok." You watch as the agents tighten there grip around their firearms and some start to place there index finger just above the trigger. The bulbs in the spot lights start to flicker and turn on. Watching the agents reaction as some start to back up you look at Natasha who keeps contact with your eyes.

"Hey its ok, your safe. They don't know what there doing" pointing her thumb at her team.

Coming off the window ledge you slowly walk towards Natasha, looking at her and the agents who where ready than ever to shoot you. Natasha goes to grab your arm, not expecting her to do so you flinch and the lightbulbs smash.

The agents start to shoot at you. You pull away from Natasha as she orders "No! Stand down...(Y/N)" you ignore her and run to the window and jump out.

Bracing yourself for impact, you hit the ground landing on your feet, stumbling as you start to run from the house.

"Do not engage target. Stand down." you hear Natasha order.

Leaving your bag you run towards the woods just a phew yards from your house, your able to loose the helicopter as they go the opposite direction and continue to run deeper into the woods. You loose all sense of navigation and can only focus on the agents that aren't far behind you.

The woods have no man made paths to follow but getting lost is the least of your worries, all you can think about is staying alive and continue to run.

Stumbling over twigs and pushing overhanging breaches full of leaves out of your path you trip on a tree trunk branch that partly stuck out of the ground. Hitting the ground violently bashing your knees against the solid ground you swiftly get up, turn left and begin to run but not as fast because the sound of footsteps behind you faded.

Now walking you attempt to gather your bearings and work out where you are. The sun begins to set and with no sign of shield anywhere you decide to sit under the canopy of an overhanding tree offering coverage and blocking the wind. Your heart beat slows but along with it comes a slight pain in your wrist and you notice a gash in your knee.

You ignore both injuries out of exhaustion, close your eyes and think about the day.


	4. No going back

"What are we going to tell (Y/N). Who will she stay with, she's already showing signs of gifts similar to her mothers."

"what about S.H.I.E.L.D. they have helped before."

"No her parents never wanted SHIELD in her life, she will stay here with me."

"Wheres mummy and daddy"

"(Y/N) come on lets get you back to bed."

"Only if you read me a story Auntie Jenna. Please."

"Not tonight sweetie. I will read you a story tomorrow night. Now lets tuck you in."

"I have butterflies in my tummy. Who are the people downstairs."

"There just some friends, they are leaving soon. Ill come back in and check on you when there gone. sweet dreams angel."

"hehe sweet dreams Auntie Jenna." 

Waking up to the rustling of leaves you suddenly feel a sharp pain in your wrist, lightly supporting it with your other hand you attempt to move it but the tender nerves send shock waves across your body. "Ah shit. For god sake." The gash in your knee has stopped bleeding but doesn't look good. Its dark, with no phone you don't know the time, you rest back down and try to sleep. Constantly disturbed by leaves rustling you get up and walk outside the wind hits you sending chills throughout your body.

Looking around you see Natasha in the distance, she walks over to you unarmed.

"Are you hurt." you glance down at your wrist.

"Its fine, stop moving I don't trust you. How many other agents are here."

"Six. We won't stop looking for you even if you run again. I understand why you did but I only want to help you."

"Why would I ever trust you." Your on edge, wanting to go with her but remembering what happened last time has made you loose all trust in her.

"I don't know how to convince you (Y/N). Im sorry for what happened."

Over the intercom in Natasha's ear -'Agent Romanoff you have two minuets to secure her. If its not done I will lead the team. Either way you will be back at the Quin Jet in five minuets.'

"Its dark and your hurt, come with me its your best option." Natasha's voice stays calm and confident.

A phew moments of silence pass, agents start to form a semi circle behind you and eventually close off all escape roots.

"(Y/N) you need to come with me or I can't control what happens next."

Not responding to her you become more anxious, the wind begins to pick up. You look around and see where to run and prepare to fight.

Natasha walks up to you ignoring you as you tell her not to. She grabs your arm "Im trying to do this the easy way" she says. You pull away and punch her, you only glance at the look of shock on her face before you fall to the ground and loose conciseness.

You struggle to open your eyes, your wrists strapped to the arms of a wheel chair tightly increasing the pain from your injured wrist. your being pushed along a long, well lit but modernly dark hallway. Still hazy you look up to see a tall man with crossed arms dressed in red, blue and white walking towards you, you drift in and out of consciousness unable to bring thoughts into your head.

"Jesus Nat i thought you wasn't going to hurt her. Good to see your agent Coulson."

"Good to see you to Rodgers."

"Steve don't. This wasn't my plan, the director called it not me."

"She's around the same age as Peter, why does fury want her in so bad."

"Its best if fury explains it but she packs one hell of a punch trust me. I'm just making sure she gets to the containment room, fury wants us all in the main meeting room. How did the mission go?"

"Better than yours."

"I was actually going to show interest but now I won't. Go and tell fury ill be in once i'm done here."

Waking up once again your wheeled past a large glass oval cell, the person in it turned his body to face you revealing emerald green eyes but along with it a piercing devilish smile.

"You brought me a friend! How kind of you." he says with a sarcastic tone. Your to busy gathering your bearings to pay much attention.

"Pleasure to see you as always Loki."

"Iv got to be honest, I really don't understand why I'm in this cage, I mean no harm to the majority of your kind."

"Its a precaution, you know your behaviour determines weather you can stay or not so stop acting dumb Loki. Please be kind to your new room mate, she could kill us all."

The agent leans down next to you. " Im agent Coulson, if you need anything just ask the a guard to get me, ill have one of the doctors come and look at your wrist in a little while." He takes off the ties around your wrists and helps you walk over to the bed. "Thank you." you say surprised the kindness he's showing towards you.

He walks out, the doors locking behind him.

"So your the one everybody has been on edge about. Not what I expected" your slowly becoming more aware and alert.

"Guess so. I have no idea why though, i'm (Y/N) by the way."

"well Lady (Y/N) I heard its because your a murderer."


	5. Classified

Director Fury, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint Wanda and Vision are all in a meeting room in the main SHIELD headquarters.

* Natasha enters the room and sits down next to Steve*

" Im sure your all very curious about our latest guest. Her name is (Y/N) (L/N). She was brought in because of a recent fatal incident caused by her abilitys, one boy was pronounced dead at the scene and the other is in intensive care in a secure location."

"(Y/N). She's the one with an incomplete file right?"

" Yes Rodgers, her gifted abilities haven't caused any harm until now. But make no mistake she is very dangerous."

Fury places the photos from the crash scene on the table

"Thats similar to the forcefields I generate."

"She has many abilities but this force field generation is very different to yours Maximoff. Yours block and are mainly defensive this is something very different. It forced all of the atoms in the car to collide and compressed against each other, the drivers body started to decompose at an expentual rate. By the time Fittsimmons was on the scene the body unrecognisable."

"Impressive."

"Really Tony."

"It is though, thats unlike anything any of us have ever seen its defiantly interesting at the least. But what I really want to know is if she's so dangerous why wasn't she on the SHIELD watch list or better yet why wasn't she here! Thor. Vision you two seem awfully quiet."

"She wasn't on the watch list or brought in because her circumstances warranted her a normal upbringing. Does that answer your question Stark."

" No actually. Circumstances? Would you like to elaborate or is that classified."

"Tony I think its best if we just make a plan on what we are going to do next."

Tony glares at Vision about to retaliate

"Her circumstances are classified Stark and thats the end of it."

"Well then why are we all here."

"Your all here because you have a decision to make, one that you must all agree on. (Y/N) can either be taken to a facility out of the country or she can be transported to the Avengers headquarters, be trained to use her abilities and become a new recruit."

"Your the Director, why is it our choice."

Thor takes a seat

"Because (Y/N) is asgardian relation, I am her closest living relative .Loki doesn't know of her existence her mother came down to earth long before she fell pregnant, she only told me and SHIELD to ensure (Y/N)'s safety if anything was to happen to her. Vision has been keeping an eye on her for the past year. The choice is up to all of us because I fear I will be off world for quite some time, it is not fair to hand you all a great responsibility without it being your choice to take on. Her mother was a skilled azguardien with abilities similar to Loki's, (Y/N) powers will develop and she needs the right people to teach her."

"Her father is human?"

"Yes but they both passed when she was eight."

"Ill leave you all to discuss. I need an answer by the end of the day."

Fury leaves

Silence

"I like her, from the report she seems like a genuine nice person. Her whole world has just collapsed, I think she should come with us."

"I agree with Wanda, iv watched her and she is a good person but it won't be easy."

"I'm down. What about you Nat?"

"Did you know she hit me round the face... I really like her. It will be good to get that hit back at her in training one day."

" As long as she turns out like Thor and not Loki I think its a great idea to take a new recruit on."

Everyone chuckles and agrees

"Tony?"

"Peter needs someone his age to train with and I like that she got away from Nat for what was it... 5 hours and managed to get a punch in."

"Thank you, all of you. Taking on Loki and (Y/N) you all have my gratitude."

"WHAT!"

"Seriously who called that."

"Funny one point break. No way."

"Oh I thought Fury told you all earlier. Loki's being released and assigned to the avengers headquarters."


	6. City gazer

Its the next day and you are still in S.H.I.E.L.D. Everyone is on high alert and you haven't spoken to Loki since he called you a murder. You wake up to see Loki stareing at you.

"Jesus Loki." you say in a startled tone with a face of concern.

"My apologies lady (Y/N). You have a familiar face thats all. I'm also sorry for calling you a murder yesterday, from my understanding it wasn't your fault but what happend."

"I don't want to talk about it and no it wasn't my fault I would never do something like that on purpose, it wasn't in my control."

"So whats so special about you then. Whats your powers that everyone is so scared of."

"I don't know and I don't want to talk about any of this." you say getting frustrated with Loki.

"Well thats pathetic."

"Excuse me."

"Mummy and Daddy left you without explain anything, they left you all alone. That must of hurt. Who else have you killed out of pain and anger."

"Stop, I haven't done anything to you." Your head starts to spin with thoughts. 'Theres no way he know about my parents'

"Your a mess, out of control and powerless against yourself. Everyone here hates you out of fear. My bet is on you being shipped off to another country and kept in a cage because no one knows what to do with someone like you."

Your blood starts to boil but he's right you are out of control, you can feel the anger taking you over. You pace the room wishing you could run away but at the same time you want nothing more than to see him bleed and beg for his life.

"Fuck you. When I get out of here in going to-"

"What kill me. Wouldn't be the first time you have taken a life. The boy was innocent, he didn't deserve it, his family don't deserve the pain they are feeling. You caused their pain."

Feeling overwhelmed with rage you stop. Turn your head. Look Loki dead in the eyes and the glass before you shatters into a million pieces and so does Loki's glass cage. He has a slight look of regret and slight fear in his eyes.

Blocking out the blaring alarms, your set dead focused on Loki and start to walk to him, you feel the ground split with each step you take. With each crack created in the ground you can feel the earths energy and power absorb into your body and travels through your blood. The feeling of anger is replaced with power, Blue mist starts to form around your clenched hand and your eyes slightly burn as they turn blue.

Loki continues to keep eye contact with you, you can see his fear but he seems sure that you won't hurt him. Your just a phew feet away from Loki when someone grabs your arm and pulls you away snapping you back into reality.

"Thor." You look around taking in your surroundings.

"I- I didn't mean to." Thor has his hand tightly around your arm pulling you outside of the room and into a empty meeting room.

Your in shock at how much power you felt but how little control you felt.

"Thor i'm so sorry I never meant to please don't send me away."

"Send you away? No who put this idea into your head."

"Loki." you say shyly ashamed of the chaos and damage you have just caused

"He was being untruthful, he was provoking you. I know you didn't purposely do that but I was shouting your name, I didn't want to grab you so forcefully but you wasn't responding to me, you was fixed on Loki. I believe you would of killed him."

"I'm scared. What if I hurt someone else, I have no control." You wipe a tear from your cheek as Thor takes a seat and you stand next to him at the top of the meeting table.

Thor is interrupted as he's about to speak by Tony, Nat and Steve walking in.

"Mr stark, Miss Romanoff, Mr Rodgers. Bloody hell I'm a big trouble aren't I. I promise I didn't mean to break that glass it won't happen again!"

"just call me Tony, he's capsicle and this one-" referring to Natasha

"Nat."

"I'm so so sorry about hitting you."

"Its fine ill get you back soon, its quite the swing you got Peter will finally have some competition apart from me."

You look around confused. "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Your coming to the Avengers Headquarters with us kid. It was meant to be tonight but seeing as your walls are shattered across the floor you might as come with us now."

"What. I- I can't be around people."

"You won't be. You will train, learn to control and use your powers. Fury will decide when you can go on missions. Everyone on the team has agreed, we all think you can do great things with the right guidance." Steve says, Nat is smiling at you.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. We all know your a good person and your a perfect new recruit." Nat says

"Right then. Everyone know what they are doing great lets go I'm hungry." Tony says, everyone gets up and starts to walk down the corridor you follow behind.

Thor turns to look at you, "has someone looked at your wrist (Y/N)." he says with a concerned voice.

"oh uh no. It doesn't really hurt anymore actually."

"Ill take you Simmons she will have a look, we'll meet you boys at the chopper."

You and Nat separate from the others. You pass the room you where held in and see Bruce talking to Loki and Fury ordering people on what needs to be replaced and fixed.You both go into a lift taking you down to the medical floor. Its bustling with agents, you get anxious as you move through all the people, you stick tight to Nat keeping her close. You enter into a lab unaffected by the hectic hallways, its quiet and calm.

"Haven't seen you for quite some time agent Romanoff." A young lady wearing clear scientific glasses and white gloves walks over to the both of you, her British accent warms your heart with comfort.

"I came to congratulate you and Fitz on the new cloaked drones. They helped us find this one." references to you.

"Ah I'm so happy your with us (Y/N), I'm Gemma Simmons. Coulson said you had sprained your wrist, come with me ill have a quite look." You followed her into a seperate room, sat on a chair as she examined your wrist.

"Tell me if it hurts when I touch it." she inspects your wrist.

"Nothing?"

"No. But it was really hurting, I couldn't move or touch it until this morning. It stopped hurting after the destructive situation, I haven't really thought about it."

"Ok, there doesn't seem to be anything out of place.Maybe fast healing is an ability of yours. Ill just take a sample of blood and your good to go and fight crime."

Gemma takes a sample of your blood, you and Nat leave and head to the roof where a helicopter with Steve and Tony inside are waiting.

"What about Bruce and isn't Thor coming."

"Bruce hates flying and Thor is going off world for a bit, he will be back though."

Nat walks to the helicopter and you walk over to the edge of the roof. You look down, the world looks different, bigger, colourful and for once you feel hope. You see Loki get into a car with Bruce.

"Come on city gazer the world awaits." Tony shouts and you run into the helicopter.


	7. Destroyed

"This is unbelievable" you say mesmerised by the city below you as you glide through the sky.

"(Y/N)" you look up to Steve. "We are heading to your house so you can get any belongings you need, SHIELD has sectioned off the house and Nat will escort you."

"Thank you. What about Jenna, Where is she." You become concerned.

"She will be fine, she is going to meet with you in a week for now she is safe." Steve replies. Your mind is put at ease and you find yourself starting at the world below once again.

"Put this in." Tony threw you an earpiece.

"why, I mean I know why but it's safe right." 

"Just a precaution, you will be able to us and we can hear you just in case, it will be fine kid we've got your back." Tony gave you a comforting smile.

The helicopter is lowered in your back garden, you and Nat get out and walk towards the backdoor. You enter the house first, part of your heart breaks to see the mess that it is in. You slowly walk through the hall way to the living room, with Nat following behind you make your way up the stairs. There is a rustling noise coming from your room, Natasha steps in front of you and pulls out her handgun.

"Guys were not alone, second floor." Natasha says

intercom "Were coming in. Do not approach, stay with (Y/N)."

Natasha keeps her guard up, before she pushes you into another room you hear the voices of the men in your room and recognise them.

"Wait, stop I know that voice" you push past Natasha, she goes to grab your arm but you enter the door way attracting the attention of the two men standing in your room one with a handgun and the other with your birth certificate and other documents in his hands. Natasha pushes you behind her.

"Put the gun down and raise your hands." Natasha says stepping closer to the men

"Y/N!" the man with the gun says, clearly shocked at your presence. He put down the gun and raised his hands along with the second man.

"Y/N you need to get out of here. Now."

"Shut up, don't talk to her. turn around and face the wall." The men do as they are told. Nat puts her gun away at her side and pulls out cuffs, as she approaches the men you speak up after being rendered speechless as you remember the faces of those in your dreams now standing in your room.

"I know you both, you knew my parents. You was here the night they died." You said, your eyes begin to water as memories from that night creep back. Natasha now had them both handcuffed and against the wall as she inspected the documents they had in their grasp.

"Y/N you wasn't meant to remember any thing from that night, I'm sorry that you do. We knew your parents but not for long. Y/N you need to go. please. You don't have much time." you was confused by everything he had just said and just stared trying to make sense of it all.

"Move." Natasha said walking them out of the room just as Tony and Steve entered the house. You was still upstairs watching nat walk the men down the stairs, you began to feel uneasy. Something was wrong, the energy around you seemed to be off, there was a strong sense of dread and urgency in your chest once again. No one else seemed to notice it but you.

One of the men looked back with sympathy written all over his face. "You deserved better, I'm so sorry." Just as he said this JARVIS spoke into everyones comms warning them of the presence of a bomb.

Tony was in the living room, Steve was walking out of the front door with Natasha and the men as JARVIS told them. They all turned their heads and their thoughts screamed at you to move. you ran back into your room trying to unlock the window thinking it would be a quicker route out, Nat and Steve reluctantly ran out of the house and to a safe distance.

Within seconds of the warning from JARVIS their was a load bang you closed your eyes being unsuccessful in opening the window. The earth energy rushed through you pumping your blood with Adeline, the mist formed a protective barrier shielding you from the force of the bomb, as it did all your energy was sucked out leaving you breathless. You opened yours eyes to dust and smoke impairing your vision , your head was spinning and a overwhelming high pitched noise took over your hearing and balance. Gasping trying to fill your lungs with air you couldn't get up, everything was to much, to load and overpowering. After a moment excruciating pain coursed through your body, you clutched your head and rocked onto your side curling up in a ball trying relieve the pain. There was a shadow running towards you but your vision was blurred and before they had gotten to you side you had already passed out.

AN- tysm for the kudos! The chapters will start to get longer, more detailed and overall better as I focus more time into this fic. I have 26 chapters posted on my wattpad @Tazmingibsonbrown


	8. Awake

As you slowly came to your eyes struggled to open, they felt so heavy all you wanted to do was go back o sleep but your mind refused to sleep. You was in a dark room, blinds closed and there wasn't a noise to be heard apart from the beeping of a machine every 3 seconds or so. The ringing in your ears had stopped but the rest of your body ached, you moved your arm up to see an iv line but regretted doing so as pain washed over you clenching your eyes shut and resting your arm back down you slowly let out a breath attempting to focus on that rather than the pain. while your body was incapable of movement your mind started worker overtime recalling the events that happened before you woke up, everything hit you at once. Your home was in pieces, crumbled and destroyed by men who until now you thought where apart of a bad dream. Then there was the pondering thought of where you actually where. Your mind was to distracted but soon realised Steve sitting in a chair next to you, he was sleep with his head resting in this hand leaning against the chair arm.

The door to the room suddenly opened, your eyes strained as the lights above you turned on. Bruce walked past the bed you was on and checked the machine behind you and tapped away at a computer next to you.

"Y/N your up, how do you feel?" Steve sat up and leant forward

"where am I." Your voice was croaky and dry, your throat felt like your vocal chords had been ripped out.

"The Avengers Tower." Bruce answered, he looked concerned still tapping on the computer. he turned to you "How do you feel."

You sighed, "like shit, everything hurts, my head is pounding can you dim the lights please."

Steve told JARVIS to dim the lights.

"I'm going to give you a stronger dose of Morphine, your powers took the main hit but by the looks of it the shield you generated drained you and it didn't hold for long but your healing fast"

"is everyone else ok." you said worried about everyone who only thought of you right before the bomb went off.

"Everyone else is fine." Bruce said injecting the Morphine into your iv line. "this should help you sleep, it's late. If you need me just call JARVIS." Bruce left the room and Steve got up to follow him.

"Hey wait, can you stay."

"Yeah if thats what you want." he sat back in his chair and smiled, you started to become hazy and lightheaded. "Is there anything you want." before you could answer him you had fallen asleep.

\-----

You woke up in the same room as you did before, it was now light outside with the blinds open, you was alone in the room. It was dead silent, you was no longer attached to the machine, the room was white and full of medical supplies with a glass wall with a corridor behind it.

You still felt achy but the pain has subsided, your head no longer felt like it was going to explode and you could move your body to sit up right. You pulled the iv line out of your arm putting slight pressure where it had been inserted to stop the bleeding. "Right come on, you can do this." You said as you swung both legs off the bed and onto the cold marble floor, you stood up letting go of your arm and reaching for the bedside table for support.

"Miss L/N I recommend you do not get up. You have suffered serious injuries, I will call Dr Banner down to assist you."

"JARVIS?" You called out confused but remembering Steve talking to an AI system named JARVIS

"Yes." The AI replied "Ha wow cool. Don't call Bruce! I'm fine, where am I in the tower and call me Y/N."

"You are on Level 23, the medical ward. The main living and dining area is on level 52 and the main rooms are on level 50. Would you like me to call someone else instead."

"Wow shit ok umm no don't call anyone, wheres Tony and Steve." you asked as you walked around the room and then to the window admiring the view of the city below you now bustling with cars and people heading to work.

"Mr Stark is in his Lab along with Dr Banner and Steve. Mr Stark's Lab is on level 57."

"thanks" you opened the door, you stood in the middle of a long corridor with 5 or 6 doors to your right and an elevator to your left. Thank god there is an elevator

Your body surprisingly unfazed you, you felt almost normal. Pressing the elevator button to take you to level 57, you hoped to talk to Tony about seeing Jenna, you had so many questions and needed to see a friendly face that you knew you could trust. The elevator doors opened on level 50 snapping you back out of your thoughts and onto the tall man standing in round of you. Perfect just what I needed.

"Aren't you meant to be dead" Loki said looking down on you, his jaw clenched tight and his posture fixed.

"This elevator is taken." You rushed to press the buttons but Loki stepped in before you could reach them. "Stark has called me." to say the ride up was awkward would be an understatement, neither of you two spoke until you reached level 55.

"Why did you say that stuff and you wasn't scared, I could of killed you."

"Banner. He wanted to see what you could do... You wouldn't of killed me. I would of killed you before you even had the chance, you was to focused on me, you didn't realise the dagger practically touching you from behind. Thor wasn't shouting to save me, he was trying to save you." Your chest began to cave in with nerves, he never even glanced at you, you knew he meant it and as much as it terrified you it fuelled a new found anger.


	9. Pancakes

Finally the elevator door opened, you still gritted your teeth and clenched your hands tight in an attempt not to attack Loki as he left the elevator and grinned back you. You waited until he was out of sight and stepped out. There was a bare hallway that lead to a huge lab with glass for walls. Just as JARVIS said Bruce, Tony and Steve where in the room discussing over what looked like X-rays on some wired type of paper. To your displeasure Loki was also there overlooking the photos, They where all far to concentrated and rather confused observing the photos to noticed you had entered the room. You started to walk around and sat on a preistene white table spinning your legs. Tony answered a call and stepped away from the huddled group but still had his back to you, he sounded angry but also shocked and upset. His call ended. "What was that about Tony" Steve said.

Just before Tony spoke up Loki interrupted. "it might be best to discuss this later." He turned his head to you on the opposite side of the room

"Y/N." Tony said in shock, he told Banner to put the photos away. "How you feeling." he asked walking towards you. "Stop reading my mind reindeer games." he glared back at Loki who rolled his eyes in return.

"I feel fine, like nothing happened actually." that was a lie, you was exhausted but you wanted to see Jenna badly.

Tony and Bruce stood next to you, Bruce put a patch on you which brought up your vitals onto his computer screen. Steve was still looking at the photos and discussed quietly with Loki away from you three.

"Everything seems perfectly normal, your lucky you heal remarkable fast. Your good to go." Bruce said contently. "Thanks." You both exchanged smiles, yours wider and less forced than his. He seemed very distant, he didn't seem to be very focused. "Wait outside for a moment kid, ill go get Steve to walk you down to the main floor and get some food." You also smiled at Tony, he was much better at faking his expressions but sympathy was spread all over his face. You jumped off the high rises table, slightly regretting it as the impact made you a little frazzled.

\-----

You had been waiting outside of the lab for what felt like an eternity to your hungry stomach, they where discussing something important and sad, you had no idea what but got subspicious at the slight looks you would get from Steve, Bruce and even one from Loki who looked at you with more intent to read you rather than just glance.

Steve finally walked out with a warming smile. "Common lets get you some food, Banner asked if you could come back once you have eaten."

"Do you know what about."

"Don't worry about it, he just has a couple of questions regarding your powers. Now I'm starving so lets go and see what Wanda is cooking."

\----

A short, silent trip in the elevator and the doors open to the main room, it was a huge open plan lounge, kitchen and dinning room. All modernly decorated with huge window panels overlooking New York city, the view was breathtaking. "Wow. This place is amazing." Steve smiled with a slight laugh. You followed him over to the kitchen where Wanda was cooking something With vision tentatively watching. Natasha was shouting at someone in the vents. You followed Steve up to the group of people. The man Natasha had been screaming at stumbled out of the a vent not so graciously and fell at your feet.

"Sorry about that. Im Clint." You shook his hand to and he sat on the dining room table. You met Wanda and vision last, Wanda was so sweet and very excited to talk to you and Vision was more curious than the others.

"I'm so happy we have finally met, I read your files and your so intreeging. what are your powers, how have you only just found out about them." Her Slovakian accents took you off guard for a moment but you liked her just not all the questions. "Sorry, you have had a rough day. Ignore my questions, i'm not able to read you."

"Read me." you said now sitting on a stool next to Vision watching her cook.

"Read your mind, I don't normally go prying into peoples minds but you really do interest me." she was curious and you didn't blame her for it, she looked to be the youngest in the group apart from you.

"ah thats cool, I have no clue why you can't read my mind sorry."

"Whats cooking." Tony said clapping his hands together walking into the room followed by Loki.

"pancakes." Wanda exclaimed happily.

"It's lunch time." Steve said bluntly

"So. Pancakes makes everyone feel better. You like pancakes right Y/N." You nodded

"Ok well i'll pass."

"Fine, who's having pancakes." you nodded, Nat, Clint and Tony also said yes to pancakes

\-----

You where sitting eating a stack of the best pancakes you had ever tasted, you sat next to Nat.

"can you stop glaring at me Nat. it's unsetting you look like your going to kill me." Clint looked terrified. "You probably just misplaced it, I didn't take it."

"I'm confused, what happened." You broke Nat's stare at Clint

"My gun is missing, which would be normal if I never misplaced anything and if I hadn't snapped one of Clint's arrows yesterday during training which I was in full right to do. When I search this entire building if I find in a vent or your room. you are dead Barton." you decided to stay out of it.

"They where the best i'v ever had Wanda, thank you." her smile grew as she continued to eat.

"Once you have seen Bruce come back up and your room should be ready." You stood up "Leave you plate reindeer games will clean up." Loki rolled his eyes a sighed glancing from his book to Tony who simply shrugged and replied with "it's community service."

Authors note

(----) means a time skip forward! Woooo getting some longer chapters. hope your enjoying it.

ty:)


	10. Powers

"Hey Y/N, take a seat" Bruce said gesturing over to a very siphisicated lab table. "Wanda made pancakes right."

"Yeah, they where the best." He was easy to talk to similar to Natasha you didn't feel like a bother. he walked over to you with a folder in his hands.

"This is everything SHIELD has on you, its a profile of your relations, whereabouts, past, powers and just general information. Everyone in the tower has one they are usually kept out of reach in SHIELDS headquarters but fury wants to know what you can do and for you to learn control. I must apologise for asking Loki to provoke you, it won't happen again."

"It's ok, I kind of understand why and i'm kind of glad it happened. I didn't really believe it was all real until then."

"Right then, lets get started."

You spent some time talking about what you could remember of your parents, the night they died and how your life was just 48 hours ago. It was a short covosation, you didn't remember much and your life had been relatively normal, you told him about technology going a bit crazy when you where stressed or worried and about time passing.

"Ok, now your powers, I will have to do more tests and look into more detail about why only they have surfaced in the last phew months. I saw what happened with Loki but how did you feel, where did the energy come from." he said writing notes on some paper.

"It didn't feel like it was me, i knew what I was doing but I couldn't do anything about it at first."

"At first? what do you mean." You looked down and filled with your hands

"Well um, I don't know how long it was but after a while I liked it... I loved the power I felt. I stopped fighting it and it felt amazing. I was connected to the earth and to nature, thats where the power came from I could feel it drawn from the soil and trees outside. But I wasn't taking it forcefully, it was given to me. Its hard to explain."

"it's ok, your safe here with us, we will protect and teach you." You looked up and smiled, the reassurance made you feel a little less embarrassed. "There is another thing, I did a CT scan to look for any internal damage, I don't know what it is or what to do about it." He handed you the photos they where observing earlier before they noticed you was in the room. "This is your spin, normal but there are extra bones that aren't meant to be there." He pointed at the photo just as confused as you was.

"Im sorry I have no clue what that is, no one has ever mentioned anything about it to me. maybe Jenna knows." Bruce didn't reply. "I have these two scars on my back, Jenna said I had some sort of operation when I was a baby to remove something. I'v never thought much about it, they have just always been there."

"May I have look."

"Sure." He walked on the opposite side on the table you was sat on and lifted your shirt. "Am I ok to touch your back."

"yeah its fine. What do you think its from." He started to examine the scars

"defiantly an operation, it was done professionally. Theres nothing in your file about this so it wasn't done by SHIELD. Has it ever hurt." You felt him touch bones and muscles you never knew you had. It was wired.

"No its never hurt but once when I was younger something happened I don't remember exactly but I fell from somewhere high and they had opened. My mother took me to a friends house and thats all I remember but after that she never let my climb anything and Jenna was the same."

"Interesting, I don't see any need for an operation but you must tell me if anything changes." he put your top down and wrote lots of notes down

"I will." I should tell him. Shit no he's gonna think I'm a freak.

"Dr Banner, Mr stark has asked how long the examination will last. Y/N's room is complete and he has asked for you to meet him in the conference room."

"Tell him we are coming up now."

"Yes Doctor."

fuck tell him. "Um, Bruce. Theres something else. Im sure its nothing, I could of even made it up, I was so stuck in the moment." He gave you a confused look.

"Its ok go on." His concentration was completely on you

"Well. When I was walking towards Loki I-i could feel something moving and put pressure in my back onto where them scars are, iv never felt it before and I just ignored it."

"Very interesting. Tell me if it happens again." He smiled and his mind began to waunder as you both walked to the elevator

\-----

"Y/N, hope Banner didn't scare you." Wanda said as you entered the living room, Loki was reading but no one else was around

"He's a soft teddy bare." you and Wanda laugh. "where is everyone."

"They are in the conference room, there is a new mission only Sams going but we all need to know the information, ill talk you to your room and let you get settled." Bruce heard for the elevator and you and Wanda walked down the hall way that lead directly into the open planned living room.

"Me, Vision, Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Thor, Loki and now you sleep on this floor, all of our rooms are here. Tony, pepper, Steve and sometimes Sam when he's here are on the floor below us." she walked you too your door, "Loki is next to you sorry." She opened the door to reveal a huge room with black walls, glass doors that lead out to a small balcony, a plane unmade double bed. The room was bare but huge, the black walls supprisingly made the room look open, it felt warming. "It's bare now but if your up for it me and Natasha are dying to go shopping to finally decorate this room! Id guess an hour and we will leave?"

"Yeah thats sounds amazing but I don't have any money on me I can pay it back over time.i love the walls."

"Natasha said your bedroom walls where black, this is your home now and we want you to be comftable. Don't even worry about money, your apart of the family and Tony pays for pretty much everything around here. I have to go but ill get you when we are going to leave. If you get hungry just look around the kitchen there is always something. Call JARVIS if you need anything" She smiled and left you.This is fucking amazing!!

Loki's POV

why do I recognise her. Its beyond annoying. For Odins sake Thor, he knows something I don't. Y/N and Banner walk into the room. It's not bad to read their minds if I'm concerned, its perfectly justifiable and Banner's thoughts might as well be words they are so loud, I'm sure that witch  
is doing the same....That is odd. Asgardian but also not, she's more. He doesn't know what she is. Her back, something inside her. He's worried to tell the team. Her powers worry him to. A book! 'Blessed devils and cursed angels' sounds familiar. 

AN- be posting another chapter in an hour or so:)) 2/1/21


	11. Blessed demons and cursed angels

"Sam your plane leaves in an hour, everything you need is in the training room. good luck."

"Thanks Cap, i'll be good I'll just fly back if anything bad happens and blame it on fury."

"Thats one way to get us all fired. But seriously be careful these guys are getting powerful."

Sam left the room. Everyone but Loki, You and Sam are sat around a conference table.

"We need to talk about Y/N, everyone is aware of what happened to her guardian right?"

"Yeah, but thats a discussion for after we figure out what she can do. so Banner what can she do."

All eyes are on Bruce

"She doesn't know much about her parents or her powers. I believe her powers are elemental and drawn from the earth and nature, I have no clue how but i'm going to continue running tests and if we can get her training with Wanda or Vision as soon as it would help a-lot. Theres another thing, I have no clue what to make of it." shows the CT scan photos on a tv screen. " These bones here, shouldnt be here. I don't know what they are but for now they haven't caused her any pain, she wasn't even aware of them until I show her these photos. She told me that she had surgery as a baby leaving her with two scars down her back, SHIELD has no record of this or an incident that happened when she was young leading to them scars opening. She has no medical records she hasn't been in any system apart from education and that only goes back five years."

"She's also able to block me and vision from her mind."

"I have a theory, its not scientifically proven and there is very little real evidence of it."

"Go on." Everyone looks confused and slightly worried.

"Thor gave me a book a while ago now 'Blessed devils and cursed angels.' the main point of it was about goddess asguardens who came down to earth, they mated with mortals and the children of these goddesses where a whole new species, the children where blessed with their mothers powers and angelic abilities but where also cursed with the power and temper of the devil. Many of the children died at a young age being unable to handle the power that was forced upon them, the last one on earth was over eight hundred years ago. I'm not saying she is one, not at all but she completely lost control back in the SHIELD headquarters and she also said that she felt them bones and muscles in her back move and put pressure on her scars."

"Bloody hell. Tony what do you think"

"I need to read that book Banner and Thor needs to get back here, he has a lot of questions to answer. Vision, you seem like your thinking."

"I know the story The Doctor is talking about. It's a scary possibility, them children where blessed but the power they had would either kill them or get them killed by those who feared them. Until we know for sure SHIELD or any government agency cannot know."

"Why hasn't it killed her, how has it only now just surfaced."

"Million dollar question Romanoff."

\---Meanwhile---

I'm thirsty.... hhhhh Loki's out there. Fuck it and fuck him.

You walk past the the coach where Loki is sat reading some devils and angels book. You almost slip and catch yourself before it looks to obvious. stupid fluffy socks. Loki seemed to pay no attention to you. shit where are the glasses.

"Do you know where the glasses are." Loki looked up from his book and grinned "top cupboard, right hand side."

"Great thanks." It was out of an easy reach, you thought it would be best not to stand on your tippy toes with slippy socks on.

"Do you know more about your powers yet." Why is he talking to me. "No, why." you asked as you began to climb the kitchen surface.

"simply curious. Your very interesting."

"So iv been told by almost everyone today." Loki put his head back in his book.

you stood on the kitchen side, grabbed a glass and proceeded to get down from the counter. you bent down and put your hand to the counter for support, it was higher than normal kitchen sides. Before you knew it your foot slid from underneath you making you crash to the floor just after the glass hit the marble ground making your hand land in the shattered glass. "Shit." Loki was suddenly in front of you.

"Are you hurt." He leant down and took your hand in his. "I'm fine." You snatched your hand away and stood up almost slipping again but he catches you by the waist and smiles "Your very clumsy." I'm throwing these bloody socks away

You pulled away from him and look up to meet his eyes, your aggravated but also embarrassed, he gives you a smile and a glisten of mischief sparks in his eyes. "Your eyes are blue." You feel your cheeks blush crimson and swiftly break eye contact and walk out the room to clean your hand and escape the gaze of Loki's eyes.

Five minuets later there was a light knock at your door. shit. You had been trying and failing at pulling out the pieces of glass in your hand. "One second." The glass didn't do much damage but their was a lot of blood in your sink that says different. There was another knock, You rushed to answer it.

"Wanda I"ll- oh sorry. I thought you was Wanda." Your hand was hidden behind your back but the blood ran from your hand onto the floor behind you. "What do you want Loki, ill be out in a Minuit to clean up." Your eyes was stuck in his, you still disliked him. But a little less than before. His Jaw was stiff, his whole body was like a shield to hide any vulnerability or emotion, it was very different from when he rushed over to help you.

"Your hurt." He stated and a slight look of worry washed over his face.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. It will heal right." You wanted him gone but you also wanted him to stay.

"It won't heal if there is still glass in it, please Lady Y/N, let me see.What was this sudden change of tone about. you gave him your hand which was much more red and hurt more now than it did earlier. "Come on, lets Get to Banners lab. You can't remove that glass alone." You nodded and followed.

\----

Your both in Banners lab, he was taking the glass out of your hand, only small pieces but it stung. you winced and flinched your hand in shock a couple of times, very thankful for Lokis quick reactions when you would suddenly move your hand.

"Im sorry." Loki said not looking up at you and continuing to tend to your hand.

"Why, I'm the clumsy one."

"Them glasses are up high because they are for Starks parties, they're not used often. The normal ones where next to you. You wouldn't of fell if I had been truthful." He seemed ashamed.

"well one fuck you and two apology accepted. Your helping me now thats all that matters." he looked up and smiled, a genuine smile.

"Wow what have I done, the infamous Loki Laufeyson smiling!" You where warming to him, I mean how could you not, he was being gentle and apologised thats more than the team got when he destroyed New York.

"So whats your story, I feel like every knows apart from me."

"haven't you read my file."

"yes but thats barely anything, I want to know who you are." His voice slightly deepend and his smile was replaced with wonder and curiosity.

"Nothing interesting even though everyone seems to think different. I'm as mundane as you get apart from the wired shit thats happen this week."

"Oh, I have to disagree. Your anything but mundane. Your an engjëll." Your eyes met again, the foreign word rolled of his tongue graciously, you could stay there all day lost in his eyes but the eye contact was broken by Loki.

"Lets go and clean your bathroom before they think iv murdered you." He finished wrapping your hand and held his hand out to help you off of the table you was sat on. You accepted and smiled.


	12. Helcate

Loki had helped you clean up your ensuite and the glass on the kitchen floor, you sat curled up with you knees to your chest on the corner of coach, it was late and your eyes where becoming heavy. Loki sat on a single rocking chair coach opposite you reading to himself, you felt safe, calm and for a moment free of all the pressure the past two days have put on your shoulders.

\--Loki's POV--

She's quite adorable fighting to stay awake. Ha her eyes are going blue. None of them morons will do what has to be done to see if she truly is an engjëll. She needs to let it out. 

\---Your POV---

Your gone, deep in sleep but apart of you is still aware of your surrounding, the small sounds, you can feel Loki glancing at you. 

\----

"Shhhh." You hear a voice say. Footsteps start to get louder and slight whispers of the team creep up and become louder until your awake. You slowly open your eyes to Wanda and Natasha looking at you and Tony very close to Loki's face looking angry.

"h-hey." you was more tired and less awake than you thought as words where hard to formant your eyes struggled to open.

"Hey, what happened to your hand. Are you ok." Wanda asked

"Yeah. I-I dropped a glass. Can we go shopping tomorrow. I'm really tired." You closed your eyes as Tony walked away from Loki. You was drained, you wasn't sure you could move let alone stand, speaking at barely a whisper.

"Yes we will go shopping tomorrow."

"ahhh ok. Goodnight." You could feel people starting to leave the room until it was just Loki, you didn't mind. He covered a blanket over you and you drifted away into a dream.

\----

"You may not of taken my gun but if you dare wake her I will not hesitate to kill you." You smiled, waking up to Natasha voice despite it threatening death upon Clint still felt welcoming.

"Morning. Clint didn't wake it, it was the smell of breakfast." You stretched and popped your head just over the sofa to see the team eating, arguing and laughing.

"How's your hand?" Natasha asked, she was very mothering you loved it but you also couldn't wait to fight her with everything you had. You unwrapped your hand and waved it to the team.

"Brand new! Can you save me some food please, I need a shower." you said as you reluctantly pulled yourself up and walked int your room.

\----

you was showered and dressed into some jeans and a hoodie Wanda let you borrow. You began to walk out of your room when you heard the other talking and laughing, a sudden wave of anxiety hit you. You was scared, nervous to walk out and face everyone. You hadn't done anything wrong but the feeling of dread took you over and you walked back into your room. For fuck sake why am I like this, there your friends, get a grip. You paced your room. "JARVIS, can you please tell Natasha and Wanda to knock when they are ready to leave and that ill pass on breakfast."

"Yes Y/N"

"thanks." You walked over to the balcony and stepped into the wind, the breeze calmed your nerves, grounded you. You stood gazing at the view for ten minuets. You swung one leg over the thin metal fence and then the other and sat with your legs dangling fifty feet about the streets below. You wasn't scared, you felt control and you knew you wouldn't fall and be hurt, you might fall but not be hurt. You sat for forty minuets lost in the beauty of New YorkYork.

"I won't be able to catch you I you fall this time." the deep but soft voice startled you.

"Shit. Loki! Don't scare me like that."

"My apologies, I did not mean to. How come you didn't come down for breakfast, you missed out on Tony glaring at me as if he was going to stab me with his fork."

"Hey Y/N you good to go. Jesus be careful!" Natasha exclaimed, she burst through the door and pushed Loki aside.

"I'm coming down don't worry I wouldn't of fell."

"Common we have some shopping to do." her smile forces one upon your face. You was extremely excited under the nerves.

"See you later Loki."

"Goodbye engjëll."

A man held the door open of a Rolls Royce Phantom as Natasha got into the front passenger seat and then when Wanda got into the back seat. "Im Happy Hogan pleasure to meet you miss L/N" awe he's so sweet.

"Thank you, call me Y/N." you climbed into the car, now you was extremely excited!

"Where you going Ladies."

"Destiny USA please Happy."

\----

You had gotten to the Mall at 10Am, right on time for the place to open, it was now 2pm. You had way more cloths than you needed including multiple ball gown dresses for Tony's party's, Natasha was extreme when it came to furniture shopping and you had lunch at a restaurant you was very underdressed for. Happy trailed along behind you three carrying the majority of the bags, Which you felt quite bad about. He also dealt with the mobs of people, any problems you had getting into shops because of Natasha's gun and knives and spent thirty minuets sorting out insurance with a shop owner when you accidentally spilt your milk shake on a ridiculously expensive dress. Despite Nat and Wanda also having a fun time they where on high alert, the security that followed you and waited outside of every shop you entered seemed a bit overreactive, everyone also had comms in apart from you.

You was walking back to car, it was a very busy and crowded mall let alone having people constantly want to get near you, many of them stopped before getting to close when Natasha would death stare them. A man dressed in a black suit stood out instantly from the crowd, he had a intention, he walked with confidence right up to you unfazed by security walking in front and behind you. His shoulder knocked yours and he wispered "Helcate" as he did so, he carried on walking much more swiftly, he looked back and you stared at him. He let out a smile and disappeared in the crowd.

"What was that. Do you know him." Natasha asked

"No." you turned back around still walking

"Your eyes. Put these on now." she handed you glasses. You was now on the lowest level, the car park. Your back was killing you, the muscles had started to move like they did before but this time it was painful rather than in inconvenience.

AN- thank you all so much for the Kudos and support!!


	13. Pain

You was back at the tower, Your furniture had been delivered and Happy brought up all of your bags and you spent a couple of hours sorting out your room until it was perfect. It was quite a simplistic room, shelves for your many books, black and gold bedding that matched the walls. A long full length mirror and a black vanity, candles, a puff seat and black lamps facing your bed for reading at night. There was a big chandlers hanging over your bed. There were full double glass doors that led out to a small balcony fenced by twisted black metal. 

Nat had gone to train with Clint, Wanda was sitting with Vision in the living room, Steve was working out along with Bucky and Tony was in his lab with Bruce. Your back was still killing you and your eyes still hadn't stopped glowing blue. You slipped on a new pair of black jeans and went over to the bathroom mirror in your bra to try and look at your back.

Instant fear and panic washed over you, the rush of intense emotions caused it to hurt much more. The scars on your back where open fresh wounds, not bleeding but fresh. You ran out of the bathroom grabbed a top and held in making to many noises out of pain. Loki was in his room next door. Too rushed and occupied to have a sense of your new bedrooms surrounding you walked right into your chair, tripping over the leg as you did so and making a rather loud thud when you hit the floor. OWW fuck fuck. A single tear ran down your face as you got up, grabbed the glasses nat gave you and walked as fast as you could out of your room.

"Y/N what happened." You turned to see Loki outside of his room.

"Bruce is still in his lab right." you said still walking away towards the living room holding in a wince of pain.

"Yeah." Before you could answer to his reply you was in the living room walking past Wanda and Vision as normally as you could to get to the elevator. Vision didn't say anything even though he very likely saw right past your faked pain free demeanour, the fact that the TV lost its signal didn't seem to be noticed. The elevator ride up was excruciating, by the time you reached the lab doors your cheeks where wet with tears and it became very difficult to breath.

"BRUCE." you shouted as you opened the lab door and leant on a table for support, the lights above started to flicker. Tony and bruce rush over to you asking an abundance of questions that your unable to process let alone answer.

"Y/N focus on me ok. Whats happened."

you let out a breath "My back, it hurts so bad, my eyes are still blue and its getting hard to breath. I think what happened when I was younger has happened again but I didn't do anything." They both helped you to a table in the middle of the lab. "Y/N I really need you to calm down, i'm going to look at your back but we need these lights to stay on and our monitors to work. Ok Please."

"I know, I'm sorry" You sobbed but tried with all your force to focus on your breathing.

"hey kid, listen to me." Tony crouched down and her your hand. "Your ok, you heal fast remember yeah."

"Y/N I need to take a photo before it heals....Tony." You closed your eyes and fought the urge to cry.

"Not the best time reindeer games." You opened your eyes for them to be met with Loki crouching down where Tony once was.

"hey. You'll be just fine.... Bruce you can't stitch them up it won't heal."

"Cant you use your voodoo magic." Tony sounded flustered and worried

"I'm going to help, it will heal much faster but it will feel different." He left your side and placed his hands over your back, green shimmers surrounded you and him. It was an instant relief, the pain faded away, you felt your eyes return to there normal colour and you could breath again.

\----

After Loki partly healed your back so the cuts were no longer open and fresh you went down to medical to have your vitals and blood taken to be analysed. Loki, Tony and Bruce stayed with you despite you reassuring them that you where fine.

"Why did you say that your eyes are still blue?" Tony asked

"Oh, when I was shopping this man bumped into me and whispered something.. umm.. Hecate! yeah then he just walked off and smiled, after that my eyes went blue and that was when my back also started to hurt I guess. I haven't really thought about it. But i'm telling you i'm fine now sooo can I go."

"I'd say your safe to go, I think Wanda is cooking dinner."

"Yes! Thank you Bruce." Bruce smiled back at you and went out of the room followed by Tony. "Tell Wanda to save some for me will you kid."

"will do."

You hopped of the hospital bed. "Hecate...Your sure thats what he said to you." Loki asked looking slightly concerned but still holding his emotionless demeanour.

"Yeah, defiantly. Why do you know what it is."

"I do but I don't understand why-" Before Loki finished JARVIS interrupts "Wanda would like you to be informed that dinner is served in the main dining room."

"Uhhh yes im starving! Common." You smile at Loki who doesn't smile but his eyes gaze at you.

\----

You and the team are sitting eating a pasta dish made by Wanda.

It's a wired, you have only been there for three days but you feel like its been months, you would trust you life with anyone of them and they would protect it as its their own. They behave as if you are family.

"You have been here three days and you have had a months worth of injuries, honestly im suprised your still alive." Clint was the worst at making up talking points but still everyone chuckled, nat almost stabbed his hand with and he got a glare from Tony but it was the truth so you couldn't fault him.

"Well you see Barton that is because I am a engjëll." The word rolled of your tongue as if it was your first language dispute now knowing what I actually meant. Loki's eyes instantly met yours along with a slight devilish smile.

"No I think you will find its because you are lucky." Tony spoke up.

"My luck won't last forever... whens training going to start." You look to Natasha

"Don't look at me, Steve is the one you need to sweet talk." That reply was a rain on your parade, now way was Steve going to let you train yet.

"2 weeks. Let Banner run more tests and Thor should be back by then to help us get more information on you. Romanoff will train you in hand to hand combat and you will work on your powers with Vision and Wanda."

"That sounds amazing but maybe I can work on my powers with... Loki." The room went silent and a slight gaze from Loki didn't biuld up your confidence at all. Shit

"His magic is similar to mine and vision kin-kinda scares me..." You said the last part in a low whisper but everyone heard it. Vision looked shocked unable to process how someone would fear a AI, Natasha snickered as did Wanda.

Steve sighed..."What do you think Banner."

"Oh-um I-I mean her powers are defiantly strong like Lokis and he knows more than any of us when it comes to magic...and if the thing that we spoke about earlier is true then he is defiantly the best one to teach her."

"It will take some convincing to get fury to agree but I'm sure he will come around."


	14. Engjëll

The next phew days passed rather uneventfully, the mornings consisted of Wanda making pancakes, greeting Loki to which he often replied with engjëll and a nod of the head. During the day you read the books you had brought while shopping and now had a designated area on the sofa, on the corner that connected the two parts, Loki usually sat opposite you and he to read almost as much as you did. You read the book that was being read by almost everyone at the tower 'Blessed demons and cursed angels' it was interesting to say the least. Bruce had done some more tests and asked more integrating questions but he was only trying to help. When the sun fell you made sure to be in your room and on your balcony, watching the city calmed you, it was peaceful and after being kept no higher than two stories off the ground for your whole life you developed a love for heights. Wanda cooked dinner once and the other two nights the team had takeaway Chinese. You could defiantly get use to this.

You was sitting on the balcony edge as you have done for the past three nights. knock knock "Hey, me and Vision are off on a mission...it's a long one, we should be back in a month." You went to your door and hugged Wanda. You went back to the balcony and not long after JARVIS informed you that dinner was ready

\----

"what we got tonight Cap." You said strolling from the elevator into the kitchen to join Steve and Tony.

"Romanoff cooked some Russian curry dish...it taste much better than it looks don't worry." Tony smirked as he handed you a bowl and you joined the team in sitting on the dining room table.

Once everyone was sat and eating a sudden thought of what day it was rushed to your mind. Jenna! It's Friday. I'm seeing her. I should ask...should I. uhhh

"Ummm Steve...whens Jenna visiting." As soon as the words left your mouth the room tensed up, Steve glanced at Tony for an answer. Natasha gave you a sympathetic look, Loki looked kind of angry, Bruce and Clint just kept their heads down avoiding all eye contact. the silence pissed you off, you could feel your heart beating much faster. You could sense something was wrong and no one speaking up did not help your temper that was running thin.

"Kid...I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier we wanted you to settle before-" Tonys words ran through your core, your emotions grew. Anger and fear where at the forefront your eyes glazed over with blue swirls as the emotions caused you to draw power to your body. "The day the bomb went off, Jenna's safe house was also infiltrated, they planted a bomb and-" Your heart broke, you felt it shatter. All sense of control was ripped away. The glass behind you developed a crack that only grew as you processed more of what Tony was telling you and the lights where kept on by JARVIS as the bulbs had blown. There was a pause of silence.

"You. all .Knew." Your throat tightened as the words left your mouth and tears of anger started to form. Your eyes where fixed on the window opposite you and you watched the crack slowly grow.

"We are so sorry." Tony added. Barely five seconds had passed and you had so much pent up energy it hurt to confine it. It pleaded to be let out and once again the bones and muscles in your back started to move this time though you was willing to let it all out including whatever was in your back. You got up and with one step the window smashed leaving everyone in shock giving you time to reach the elevator before anyone could catch up. The energy was now overtaking you, you wanted to let it have full control, you wanted nothing more than to pass the control over to something else because it hurt so badly to stay in the drivers seat.

You stepped outside onto the roof of the tower, the breeze flowed through you. Tears began to fall and you coached down putting your head in your knees wishing to become so small that the built up energy would disappear.

"Y/N." Loki's voice said sympathetically, you stood up and whipped the tears away from your face.

"You knew, you along with everyone else knew this whole time. Your silver tongue holds up its reputation. Uno I was just beginning to trust you, you out of everyone understands this thing inside of me." He stepped closer and you just kept stepping back more and more.

"I'm sorry but your really need to try and calm down. It hurts right, the energy, please your going to get hurt. Lets go back inside engjëll" The last word caught your attention as if it was your name but it had a much bigger effect.

"What does that mean. You always call me it and I know it but what does it mean." the sudden change in conversation drew your mind away from the current overwhelming situation.

He gave you a painful smile. "It means angel. I think you will find it suits you quite well, its old Asgardian tongue."

He stepped closer causing you to once again step back, everything was to much you hadn't noticed how close to the edge you were. Loki's face was full of worry and fear. Tony in his suit, Steve, Nat, Clint and Bruce all appeared from the stair way.

One more step back and you would fall and be non the wiser as you would die in seconds from shock. It's not that you wasn't listening but you couldn't hear the team, everything else was so much louder. Your eyes searched the ground for answers but of course found nothing but more pain and heart ache. Loki rapidly stepped to grab your arm. You not only stepped back faster than he could reach you but everything that was overpowering you before was set free, the wave of pure energy knocked everyone off their feet apart from Loki who shouted as you began to fall back. Loki scrambled to the edge just missing your hand.

And you fell

The peace from the fall ended as a shearing pain from your back started again. White wings wrapped themselves around you as your eyes closed.

AN- My favourite chapter to write so far... it's short but iv been waiting so long to develop the story enough to add in the wings!!


	15. Greif

Your mind woke faster than your body but you forced your eyes to open slightly. You instantly grasped your surroundings, you was in a medical room but this one was more suited for surgery rather than recovery. There was the familiar shape of the man who had kept you company for the three days out side of the room having a heated convocation with Thor. Your body was numb, no pain, no feeling, completely numb and the same was for your emotions, you where drained both physically and mentally to where you felt nothing.

You sat up, removed the Iv line and the vital monitors slowly got your feet touching the floor.

"Stop squabbling, she's awake your suppose to be watching her to make sure she doesn't do exactly what she's doing...Y/N get back in bed." Natasha said sternly as she entered the room, she was swiftly followed by Loki and Thor who both looked shocked to say the least.

'No." You said with just as little compassion as Natasha did. You stood up willing to walk away from them, the world was starting to spin a little and your body was barely strong enough to hold you up.

"Sit back down, I'm getting Bruce. Do not let her leave." Natasha gave the very direct and clear orders to Thor who inclined his head as a yes in response. 

"Move Thor." he was standing in front of the door and Loki was sitting in a chair like he was about to watch an entertain show.

"I cannot Lady Y/N. You have had quite the ordeal and need to rest. Please this is no the time for you to fight against me." He was stern like Natasha and normally that tone would work to get you resign but not today.

"Move Thor." You stated again and somehow gathered the strength to draw in energy that turned your eyes into the blue haze. You knew you had barely any power but you wasn't going to spend a Minuit longer in the room. you needed to be alone and away from everyone. Thor stood his ground and Loki smirked trying to figure out how you was going to get past Thor.

You was done with everyone and your thought process may of been a little irrational. There was a small voice in your head. 'sleep. get him to sleep.' You fell to the ground receiving the exact reaction you wanted, Thor ran over willing to aid you as he did you shot up little to fast but pressed on his temples and will all your power forced him to sleep. As he fell to the ground you followed but this time out of true exhaustion and to be caught by Loki.

"Your a powerful, stubborn engjëll aren't you." he said with a smirk and actively helping you to your feet and to walk out f the room. "I knew you could do it."

"that was you in my head." It displeased but also shocked you.

"Yes, I didn't pry at anything but you deserve to have time for yourself without these lot all over you." You both reached the elevator, Loki had his hand wrapped around your waist which truthfully was the only thing keeping you standing.

"What happened."

"You don't remember...what was the last thing you remember."

"Tony telling me about Jenna and then me getting on the elevator and you talking to me on the roof and then nothing." There was a pause, he was thinking of what to say or how to say it.

"please just tell me."

"Well the team joined on the roof and I went to grab your arm. you was very close to the edge and I was talking to you but you wasn't responding. I didn't get to you fast enough." His face dropped and he no longer looked up at you while he spoke. "You fell and you let out a lot of built up power, I had my shields up so it didn't hit me but it knocked the team down. Tony was in his suit and caught you just before you hit the ground but mine and Thors suspicions where correct" He looked up and smiled "Tony flew you to the roof and you had huge white wings. They where beautiful and they saved you from falling to fast. I'v never seen anything like it. You are an engjëll, you hold the power of the heavens, hell and everything in between." his voice was soft.

"That book..." As if things haven't been hard enough already

"yes, it's based off old Asgardian tales that the elders use to tell but the tales are true, there hasn't been one since I was boy. Until now." the doors to the elevator opened on your room level. You both walked down the hallway in silence, Loki was taking all of your weight and was patient when it came to your slow unsteady pace.

"You know your shields over your room-"

"I'v placed some over yours as well, no one will be able to pass them unless you or I allow it and I won't let anyone unless you tell me different. You'll be safe." You reached your door and he let go of you, you balanced yourself on a small table next to your door and walked in.

"Thank you." he gave a small smile.

"I'm beyond sorry about Jenna, I know how to feels to loose someone close. Rest. I'll go wake Thor and tell him your safe." And with that he left, you shut your door and prepared for the numbness to fade revealing all of the pain that was subconsciously pushed aside.

\----

You slept the for the rest of the day woken up by a knock at your door. "Hey kid, it's uh- its Tony...Loki said that there was shields or something that would cremate me if I came in so Im just going to leave dinner at your door....take your time, we will all be here when your ready." You listened but food was the last thing you wanted. You just wanted sleep, you wanted to hide from the constant ache of grief that lingered over you, grief overpowered everything else. You went back to sleep holding your necklace that helped you feel close to all of those who you loved and lost.


	16. emotions

AN- I have not experienced the passing of a close loved one myself and because of that I feel its not my place to write in to much detail about grief or mourning as I have not experienced it first hand.

\-----

You have been tucked away in your room for the past week, reading, sleeping and occasionally eating when you felt up to it which was rare. everything felt like a chore, a long never ending chore that weighed you down more and more. You had fully healed physically but emotionally you were raw and damaged. Nat forced you to open your door so she could see you was safe at least once a day. You spoke and apologise to Thor for sending him asleep but the convocation ended quickly when Tony brought you food and you shut the door on them both...you felt bad for being cold and distant but ultimately the other emotions overrode it. Apart for that you stayed tucked in bed, safe, sad and alone. Really alone. You had this new family around you yet you had never felt more isolated. Today was a particularly bad day, your necklace chain had broke during the night and such a small thing made the world feel like it was ending. You didn't eat all day, refused to open the door to Nat despite her knocking for two hours and you cried more than you had done all week. it was around seven pm.

"Y/N. It's Loki, I'm worried Romanoff said you didn't answer and you haven't eaten." You sighed and rolled out of bed holding what felt like the world on your shoulders. You had developed a soft spot for Loki, he was much kinder and warmer to you then the rest of the team, probably out of pitty but he also made you feel safe, warm and the negative emotions often stepped aside when you spoke to him.

You stood facing the door with it still closed. "I'm fine Loki. just not hungry and I was asleep when Nat knocked." Lie

"Romanoff knocked for two hours." Fuck my life. "I'm worried, not just about your safety but how you are. I wouldn't wish grief on anyone and along with your new found abilities... please open the door." You opened the door slightly showing him your red puffy face from crying so much.

"Oh elskan engjëll. May I come in." His words were soft and loving.

You really wanted his company, you wanted to cry in his arms and have him comfort and tell you it will be ok. "Yeah, I guess." You said in a whisper and stepped aside for him to walk in.

"Thank you engjëll." Your room was a mess, you had an outburst of anger when you woke up to find your necklace broken and the general mess of not cleaning up after yourself made it look even worse. During the outburst you snapped a wooden chair causing you to get splinters in your hands, you couldn't remove them yourself and wasn't about to go and get help. You sat on the edge of your bed and tucked your head into your knees.

"Loki." You muffled "Can you fix things..."

"Small things yes, I'm afraid I won't be able to fix the broken furniture though." Your head shot up with some hope and you ran over to the bathroom, grabbed your necklace and ran over to him.

He took the necklace form your hands. "This is an easy, quick fix." You smiled forgetting about the chaos your life had become and he smiled back. With the necklace in one hand he placed his other hand over the top, it started to glow with green shimmers and within no time at all he held up the repaired necklace. You felt content for the first time in a week and the feeling was welcomed.

"What happened to your hand." Loki asked as you took the necklace from his hand.

"Splinter but I can't get it out. I was just going to leave it."

"we can't have that. Come on. You can tell me why that necklace was so important to cause you to do this." Loki referred to the state of your room. He offered his hand when you made a silent protest at him helping you but you took his hand and followed him into your bathroom.

\----

"So the necklace." His memory was sharp and didn't drop subjects that he showed interest in.

"My mother gave it to me when I was young after an accident, she said that it will always protect me because it holds the love and power of all those who have passed and when I declare love for my eternal lover it will open to symbolise my protection being given to someone else and the love and power will be set free to finally rest in peace. OW, that hurt."

"Sorry angjëll nearly done. That is a wonderful sentiment." Loki went to bandage up the wound. "NO, don't. I need to shower."

"Very well. I'll bring up some food shortly." He told you rather than asking. He stood up from leaning on one knee, kissed your hand and went to leave your room. You gently held his wrist and he turned around.

"Can you stay. I won't be long...I-I don't want to be alone." he didn't want to leave you alone either.

"Of course I can. I'll grab some food and come right back up." you didn't love him saying that last part. Your face said it all. "I'm only going to stay if you eat something." he knew exactly what he was doing and that you couldn't say no.

"Thats blackmail.... but fine." He gave a gentle smile and left your room. hhhhhh right shower...fifteen minuets come on, do it.

\-----

Showered and dressed into soft pjs you walked out of the overly large bathroom to find your room almost as good as new, minus the smashed up furniture and was pleased to see Loki on the small puff seat next to your vanity reading the last pages of his book. But then slightly less pleased to see a tray of food, it was presented beautifully but that sins stop it from being unappealing. 

"What you reading." You went to sit on your bed and poked around at the food...there was fruit, pastries and tea.

"Harry Potter...It's very fascinating, it's about a school of magic and these young misfit children get themselves into very peculiar situations. I highly recommend it."

Your smile grew at his interest in something that you have always loved and cherished. "I love Harry Potter, it's my favourite read. What Book are you on." His interest also perked at your excited tone.

"Philosophers stone, I believe its the first one out of seven. I cannot find the rest in the towers library."

"wait what! I didn't know there was a library here." Talking to Loki truly calmed you. You hastily walked over to your book shelf to look for the original copies of the series.

"I would happily escort you to the library whenever you wish. Can I help in your search for what your looking for." He teleported right behind you and to say he startled you was an understatement.

"Kindly do not do that, I almost had a heart attack." but it made you smile so you couldn't be to angry 

"My apologies." He now was standing next to you upright, spine straight his posture was similar to Natasha's it held power and dominance but his was defence where as her's was always offence*.

"Yes!" You passed him the series all in order and perfect condition.

"I cannot accept this, what if you want to read them."

"then I will ask and I will find a new book to cherish in the library. along as you love and care for them I am happy."

"You are far to kind. I will ensure that no harm comes to them." 

You ate your food while Loki sat with you on your bed talking about books you have read and found out that you to have similar taste. He was a distraction from everything and the weight became lighter, it was still there but easier to manage. Time flew and you where tucked in your bed with Loki, he sat on top of the sheets and you scrolled through Netflix finding a movie to watch. You agreed on Lilo and Stitch. Loki was a lot like Stitch, from another world, didn't really fit in, he is a good but damaged soul and despite being an outcast he still tried to better himself. 

Your head rested on his shoulder and you began to doze off not even making it past the half way point in the movie. Loki was stiff at first but soon began to relax.

"Good night engjëll."

"Night Loki." you just made the words leave your mouth and you fell into a deep sleep feeling safe and content.

\-----

"Y/N, It's Thor." Thor's rather loud voice slightly woke you, subconsciously you moved closer to Loki and fell back to sleep with ease.

Loki swished his hand to open the door. "Thor you oaf what do you want." Loki whispered but his words still had a threatening tone.

"Brother!"

"I'm simply keeping her company. What do you want."

"I came to check on you two, by the looks as if you are both fine and happy. Goodnight brother." and with that you stayed in the safe presence of Loki all night.


	17. loss of control

Loki stayed with you for the majority of the next three days. Your time together was filled with reading each others recommendations of books, he taught you the basics of chess and in return you taught him how to navigate midguard technology. You spent the evenings watching the sequels of Lilo and Stitch but always fell asleep before the movies finished. He had also started to teach you the foundations of magic, he refused to let you actually practice because its "extremely dangerous for those learning magic to do so in a small confined space, magic has a price and figuring out what that price is can be harmful." He was worried whenever you would bring up training with him, your powers where similar but foreign and drew from nature, neither of you knew what pice you would pay. that's what got to him more than anything else. But as always he hid his emotions of fear.

You and Loki were reading on your bed. Your ready. you had to be, you couldn't hid for much longer and the excitement of learning to use your powers helped you heal over the pain of loosing Jenna. You wanted to make her proud and that wasn't going to happen by sitting and isolating from the world.

"Would you like to join me for lunch. I'm hungry." You got up and went to open your door, Loki face still shocked at your sudden suggestion especially since you have refused to leave your room for so long. He quickly shook his disbelief off and teleported before you could reach the handle to open the door for you. He would teleport in and out of your room to get food or to tell the team of your condition so you had gotten more use to him suddenly appearing near you but it still gave you a small fright.

"I'd be honoured." He opened the door, gestured with his hand in a formal manner to let you walk ahead.

"Thank you. Your such a gentlemen."

"Only to you my engjëll." MY ANGEL! don't make a big deal! he's just polite.

\----Lokis POV----

She's thinking, debating something. I should ask. Should I. Her thinking face is quite funny and obvious. Romanoff is going to have trouble to get her to have a still face. She's so easy to read. but then again she's an angel they are emotional beings. She's an angel through and through and she doesn't even see it.

"Would you like to join me for lunch. I'm hungry." That was not what I was expecting. say something. Do something!

\-----Your POV----

You would fail if you tried to convince yourself that you wasn't nervous but at least the main room is just one level up.

"Hey! Y/N we missed you." Steve called out as you walked out of the elevator

"I couldn't hide forever."

"Glad your back kid."

"Ready for training I hope." Natasha's smile was always warming.

"Cant wait." You said with slight sarcasm in your tone.

"Is there any food around." You wandered into the kitchen with Loki following behind, without Wanda to cook the meals you where brought where mainly take aways.

"There's pizza in the fridge. Eat, then ill show you around the training rooms and we can get started." Natasha said little to excited, she looked to Steve for approval. He nodded in return.

"Where's Thor." Loki asked

"He's in one of the sparing rooms, Clint wanted him for target practice."

\-----

It took a lot of convincing to get Loki to eat the pizza cold, everything he has eaten has been served hot or had to be eaten cold. You finished, got changed into sport leggings and a tight top and were on the elevator down to the training rooms. Loki separated from you and Nat to find Thor.

"There are four different training rooms for fighting ONLY! no magic. Clint has a target practice room down the hall, There is a pool for swimming not lounging next to his training room. There are two gyms and four sparing rooms. There is one magic room, you an do whatever you want in there It's shielded with Starks technology after Wanda destroyed this whole level, it was an accident bless her but it was a mess to fix." Natasha gave you the full tour of the level and your prayers where ignored when she dragged you into trining room A and insisted that you show her what you can do.

"Natasha. I don't know what I can do, I can't fight and I don't have my powers under control." You pleaded slightly in hopes that she will let you go but of course she didn't.

"either you start or I will. I'm giving you a head start take it."

"Fine but call someone just incase something happens." She presumed her fighting stance

"Someones already here." You turned to see Steve at the door and two other figures walking from behind him but before you could see them Nat knocked you off your feet and you hit the ground. Hard.

"I wasn't ready and OW!"

"get up. An attacker won't care if your ready." you did as she said and dodged her right hook, she swung your arm over her shoulder and threw you much harder on the ground. That pissed you right off. you got up and started to fight with her, dodging and attacking your movements started to flow you became quicker to block and attack. you where swept up, entirely focused on her and the fight that you wasn't tapping out of. She knocked you down a couple of times but you returned the gesture each time. You forgot everything it was just her. You had to play defence more and she was starting to beat you, she hit you more, blocked your punches more and she was actively moving closer in your space causing you to move back more. You hated it, You hated being pushed back. Your back was close to a wall, all you saw was her she wasn't Natasha she was an attacker and you wouldn't be beaten. Your eyes began to glow and fixated on her, you let her back you to the wall and in one swift motion you grabbed her arm pushed her chest to the wall your back was against knocking the air out of her lungs. She turned and went for your face with her fist, she took the bait and as she did you gabbed her arm with no mercy, threw her to the ground, while she fell in mid air your wings grew increasing your strength and made her body impact the floor with force that cracked the concrete below her body. your hand grabber her neck. She was tapping out but your eyes were fixed on not her but the threat she posed. There were faint noises of people behind you but you fixated on her.

Suddenly there were hands around your waist pulling you off of the attacker, You fought against them but they held around your body tightly. You struggled in their grip not knowing who it was because it didn't matter they where just as much of a threat as the woman on the floor. They were shouting your name but you wasn't listening. 

"Get her into the power room. Now Thor!" You was lifted off the ground your wings trapped and on instinct you started to gather the earths power. Loki saw this as everyone else was to busy tending to Natasha. He ran over to you.

"Let go of her Thor."

"Are you crazy brother no!" He was struggling to keep you in his grip as more and more power surged through your veins.

"Trust me brother." and with that he was off of you but he was replaced with the touch of Loki.

You were automatically in a different room with Loki, the quick transition snapped you out of your power rage.

"Omg. I'm- I'm so sorry." You covered your mouth in horror as what had happened hit your rational mind. You couldn't mutter another word. Your power was still built up and needed to be let out.

"Romanoff will be just fine. Let it out Y/N, it's safe here. You won't hurt me." Loki was calm, collected and his tone helped you focus on him.

"I can't. I can't do it." the pain brought you to your knees and pulled the air out of your lungs. Loki was at your side.

"I'm going to help. I'm going to touch your arm ok." He connected his power with yours, he took your power and it soon became manageable. You sighed in relief. Loki took the power from you and he released it through the form of green shimmers that traveled around the room.

Tears began to run down your face as he let go of you and you sat with your legs tucked into your chest.

"It was not your fault. No one will be angry. Please engjëll talk to me." He knelt infrount of you

"I want to be alone. Please."

"I'll be in the sparing room if you need me. It wasn't your fault." He left just as you asked, he understood that you needed time.

"JARVIS, please lock the door and turn the lights off. Is Natasha ok."

"Miss Romanoff has suffered no severe injuries. She has three fractured ribs, minor cuts and burns from Dr Banners quick evaluation, she is currently in the medical wing. With her super solider abilities she will fully recover in a matter of days."

"Burns?"

"Minor first-degree thermal burns to her neck and right arm. During the fight your body tempter rose to 120 degrees. The door is locked."

"thanks." So now you can burn people. You sat there in the dark with your wings spread wide and drained from the extensive energy gain and loss. Your mind was stuck on the person you used to be. The everyday girl with a normal life and the girl who trusted herself, who thrived on helping others. You had changed, you was unrecognisable in your eyes. You was exactly what the book you read described you as. You were an 'angel, blessed with gifts, power, strength and wings and a demon cursed with anger, rage and no self control.'

AN- Ahhhhh! thank you so much for Kudos!!!


	18. forgiveness and falling

You was weak, completely drained. A lot has happened in very little time. Your eyes couldn't open but your slight conscious mind was able to figure out that you was being carried, you was in someones arms, you were safe, no clue why you felt that way. You just did. You moved in a poor attempt at actually waking up as you did a soft voice swayed you back to sleep. "Your safe engjëll, sleep"

\------

"uhhhh. JARVIS close the blinds." You woke up in your bed swaddled in blankets and pillows. your head was pounding, the light in the room made the constant ache in your head much worse. Your body ached just as bad, rolling over made each muscle pull and tense. LOKI! uhhh I'm such a bloody noosence. OH god. hhhh its fine, still dressed.

"The blinds are not open Miss."

"hhhh of course there not." Your brain finally turned on remembering the events of yesterday... you thought it was yesterday, you had no clue how long you slept for.

"JARVIS...OW. how long have I been asleep for, is Natasha ok."

"You have been asleep for forty hours Miss. Miss Romanoff has recovered and is physically healthy."

"Oh, thank god. Where is everyone." You began to push your heavy body out of bed, your wings made it even worse, you felt heavier and the notts in your back started to develop notts in them from the strain and weight. They just rested folded into your back, their tips almost touched the floor

"Captain Rodgers, Mr stark. Miss Romanoff, Thor and Loki are in the main room, I believe Miss Romanoff is making pancakes. Dr Banner is in his lab and Mr Barton is his archery room."

You got up grabbed sunglasses that had now become your best friend, a genuine lifesaver. You struggled into leggings and put on a noodle strap top that say just below your wings, there was no way you could wear a jumper so you grabbed a blanket to warp around yourself but before you did your gaze caught yourself in the mirror. You stood in admiration of the wings. They didn't feel yours, they were far to beautiful but you could sense their strength.

\------

You stepped out of the elevator. You was prepared for the worst, to be transported to the other facility. Thats what you deserved, you hurt Natasha and you would except the punishment.

"Wow you look like shit kid." Thor laughed with a mouthful of pancakes and pop tarts. your eyes instantly caught Loki's, he seemed much more polite while eating his pancakes. Very different from Thor.

"language Tony. How you feeling." That earned Steve an overly dramatic eye roll from Tony who could have a heart attack from the size of his coffee mug You was shocked to say the least, their tone towards you hadn't changed as if nothing happened and everyones behaviour was normal. As normal as you get.

"Pancakes are on the table, help yourself." Natasha SMILED at you while she flipped another pancake.

"Wait, your not angry. I don't understand." You really didn't understand. You walked over to the kitchen holding back groans of pain as you walked down a couple steps.

"your strong, stronger than I thought. I'm not angry and neither is anyone else, I asked you to go full out and you did. You just need to be taught how to control your powers and them (wings). You did good, you can defend yourself thats not a bad thing."

You took your seat at the dining table opposite Loki and next to Thor who was now shoving a whole new batch of the sweet treats into his mouth. He gave you a warm smile but didn't dare talk with his mouth full.

"Still i'm so sorry."

"No need, I could of hurt you just as you hurt me but you wasn't in control and I wasn't about to take advantage of that." she was just as warm and mothering like nothing has changed. Your beyond greatfull, the team loved you.

"what you did was nothing, reindeer games destroyed New York, Romanoff was the biggest pain in the ass SHIELD has dealt with, point break broke London and the big guy down stairs was all of the above." Loki glared daggers at his comment but it made you truly happy, you were all misfits that society didn't know they needed. Just as much as society needed you guys, you guys needed each other. Being anywhere other than here would feel wrong.

"So why do you look like you got paralytic drunk and the wings...thats a new development."

"I feel like I got paralytic drunk and I have no clue about these but they are heavy and annoying and I can't wear my hoodies so I don't like them every much."

"Me and Banner will look at them if thats alright with you." You nodded at Tony and began to big into the stack of pancakes Natasha placed down for you. You hadn't eaten in two days and your body was craving everything.

"You gained a dangerous amount of power and I took it away to quickly. Your recovering still." Loki spoke to you, only to you no one else mattered.

"From now on you will train with Natasha in the power room and either Loki or Thor will supervise. we want you to both be safe. You will start training your powers with Loki tomorrow." You nodded in agreement with Steve and continued to eat your pancakes.

"just a question. no one attack me! but I have to ask how did you burn Romanoff."

"oh. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention but I usually get bad fever spikes when im angry or upset. Jenna never took me to a doctors, she always calmed me down and I would usually be fine afterwards.

"usually?" Steve questioned now focusing on the conversation and not his newspaper.

"They would get really bad during the winter so I stayed home most of the time. Jenna took me to her friends a couple of times last year and they gave me something that knocked me out so I wasn't about to complain."

"Tell us if anything is wrong, it could be linked to your powers. Do you know what they gave you."

"Ummm no, it had these wired symbols on it. Oh its like drawings in the book about the angels." Thor and Loki gave a knowingly look at one another. The marking on the bottle had been asguaden. You was oblivious and continued to happily eat your pancakes.

The day was mostly reading anything you could find on what you were, you scanned the 'cursed angels and blessed demons book multiple times, Loki gave you some asguaden books translated into English but they didn't tell you much. The angels were isolated because of their temper and outcasted by society because of the treat they posed to people. But still you and Loki sat for hours reading whatever the two of you could find, the team all had their own things that needed to be done.

\-----

"So am I the thing in the book?" You asked Loki. You had finally caught onto the situation.

He hesitated. "I believe you are but Your not a thing. Your an angel." He stated firmly. "With work and practice we can see what your abilities are and then hopefully learn who they came from."

"who they came from." You knew who your parents were what he said didn't make sense.

"Your parents. Your mother to be more exact. Don't fret it will be sorted." You really didn't understand, your mind was clouded and not exactly working very efficiently. Your body was still sore but your wings rested as you lied curled in ball reading the hunger games, your brain had enough of processing new information.

Tony rushed into the living room with his suit on: "Hey kid we have a mission everyone is going except Loki. Stay here. Don't leave. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere either he's on house arrest for two months." He then rushed out of the room followed by Clint and Natasha who were in full combat gear.

"You ok here." Natasha asked stopping for a moment for your reply.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm babysitting." She gave you a light smile and walked off swiftly but gracefully as always.

You went to the window next to the dining room table and watched the quiz jet take off.

"why are you on house arrest. I thought SHIELD let you out, a free man and all that." You asked Loki as he stood just a step behind you to your right watching the jet take off to.

"They want to keep me here so I can prove iv 'changed' and won't harm any more midguardens."

"Have you."

The long silence made you rephrase "Changed. have you changed or harmed anyone." Still looking out the window.

"I have not harmed any midguardens even though I have seen many who deserve it and I think I'm changing."

"Well then I don't understand their problem with you."

"Thank you Lady Y/N. Can you fly?" Your eyes were stuck on the city.

"I don't know. I mean obviously not, I fell from the roof" you met his eyes in the refection of the window, he had a mischievous look but he was also fighting against something.

"It was more like you passed out from the energy surge and then fell.... My deepest apologies but I need the question answered for your training." Before you could turn around his hands pushed your back with force that drove you through the window, the shattered pieces of glass cut your arms as you shielded your face but a long, clean cut was made on your cheekbone. You were falling, much faster than last time and the ground seemed to be much closer. Your wings spread from your back and you gained some control over their movements. They spread wide acting as a parachute to soften the impact as you hit the ground surprisingly on your legs. Loki appeared in front of you and before you could utter a word or the people around you could crowed you both he grabbed your arm and teleported you back up to the main floor.

You yanked your arm firmly away from his grip still shocked but pissed off. "What the hell. I could of died." He walked away and took his seat back on the sofa far to calmly considering you had grabbed a rather large chefs knife and was promptly pointing at him. You could use your magic but felt a large resistance at the thought of harming him so you used the knife as a threat. You continued to shout at him, still shocked, angry and hurt at what he had done. He sat their looking amused at your threat by the knife which only made you rage more but you still felt a resistance when it came to harming him, you began to feel the all to familiar temperature rise in your body

"I can heal that." He gestured to your face, he was to calm and collected like he had been justified in throwing you out of the window nearly sixty storys high.

"NO. Don't ever touch me." Your wings widened at your side they held up strong and powerful in an subconscious attempt to intimidate him "I trusted you." As them words left your mouth his calm demeanour changed as he relised that he had truly upset you and damaged your friendship. Still stood over him, knife to his face a tear ran down your cheek. You trusted him, you felt safer with him than anyone else.

The elevator door opened, Thor took one swift look at the broken window and the injuries you had sustained that were worse than you had released and he was at your side in an instant pulling you away from Loki but your grip held on the knife as your hand lowered. Thor looked you over just as the others began to come over very confused.

Thor looked you dead in your watery eyes and placed his hands on your shoulders. "What did he do." His tone was firm. You looked away, you didn't want to tell Thor apart of you still wanted to protect Loki. "Lady Y/N did he cause this." The team all looked concerned. You nodded. "What happened." He was just as pushy as Loki when he wanted something. you gave no reply. Natasha glared at Loki not darling to take her eyes off of him but no one intervened or interrupted it was between the two boys and you and they knew better than to get involved when Loki had done something.

"Hhhhh I pushed her out of the window but she can fly...kind of." Loki said in a dry manor showing no emotion to his actions. The tension in the room grew anticipating Thors reaction. the team knew your importance to Thor but also knew the kindling of a friendship that sparked between you and Loki that had now been broken. Thor gave Loki a look of pure anger, one Loki had seen many times before when he had betrayed him. Thors hands still rested on your shoulders to keep you from running away.

"Doctor Banner would you please tend to Lady Y/N's injuries in your lab."

"Yes of course." Banner agreed and Thors grip of you released, he gave you a warm look and you promptly walked to Bruce with your head down, embarrassed but also to hurt to explain what had happened further. Natasha's anger could be felt miles away, Tony followed you and Bruce down to the lab, Steve sat in silence thinking about the effects this could have and Clint stayed slightly ahead of Natasha to stop her from murdering Loki.

AN- woooo! a longer chapter and from now on they are all roughly 2-4,000 words! From here my writing style does begin to change a little as I add more detail. really hope you enjoy!!


	19. Little bird

"do you mind me examining your wings while your here."

"Go ahead." your anger had faded as Bruce tended to your cuts and scrapes, you sat on the lab table trying to figure out why Loki would do what he did. You wanted to understand unlike the rest of the team who wanted him gone. Tony was pacing the room the whole time and only snapped out of this thoughts when you jumped at Bruce touching your wings.

"Sorry. It feels wired, I didn't expect it." You whimpered to Bruce

"Tell me if you want me to stop." You nodded and put your head back down focusing on your hands and playing with them nervously.

Tony knelt down in front of you to meet your eyes. "What happened kid." He was soft but you still didn't want to tell him the details. He pushed you for no reason but you didn't want Loki to be sent away. "I will find out from either you or Thor but im asking you because he's a little intimidating when he's angry."

"I was watching the jet leave, standing near the window. Loki stood behind me and asked if I could fly. I told him that I didn't know, he apologised and said that he needed to know for training and push me. I'm sorry." You were truly sorry, you didn't cause it but you could of stopped it.

"Don't you dare apologies it wasn't your fault." He wiped a tear from your face and walked behind you to consult Bruce.

"It's unbelievable. Her body accommodates the wings perfectly, they have far more muscles, nerves and bones that you or I combined." They both continued to touch and examine your wings, they would flutter lightly every once in a while at a nerve being touched or in an attempt to get the intruders off.

"Guys, im quite tired can I go." You were becoming quite protective of them and the more they were touched the more you wanted to harm those touching them even if they were your teammates.

"Yes of course, thank you for letting me examine them. They are very impressive." Bruce walked away to a holographic image of your wings.

"I'll walk you up."

You and Tony stepped out of the elevator on your bedroom's floor. "see you in the morning kid."

Your bedroom still had Loki's shielding around it as you walked in and fell forwards onto the bed.

\-----

The loud tone of Thor's voice woke you, it was dusk and Loki's voice was arguing over Thor's. You got up and went to your door to listen, yes it's rude to eavesdrop but it would only be about you and it's just as rude to talk about people when they aren't there is its perfectly justifiable.

"Like I have told you, it wouldn't harm her. She can fly but their would be no way of knowing because she wasn't about to jump of the building and I highly doubt any of you would let her try. One of Starks suits would of caught her if her wings didn't catch her."

"It is not me you have to sway anymore. Use that silver tongue but also speak the truth of your intentions or you will be back in the dungeons on asguard. we will discuss this further tomorrow." Thor's loud footsteps faded.

"It is rude to ease-drop little bird." He said teasingly. The nickname took you back.

"It is rude to talk about someone when they are not present." You retaliated sharply through your closed door and walked back to your bed. Although you got no sleep despite the unending exhaustion that has weighed over you for days now.

You had finished reading the hunger games and were pacing your room conflicted between going to see Loki even though it's three am and staying here continuing to pace until dawn. A note appeared above you and fell gently into your hands.

Kindly stop pacing little bird it's very distracting.

~Loki

That made your decision much easier. You wrote on the back of the note 'I don't understand why you did it.' You left your room and slid the note under his door and stood waiting for a new note to appear but you were instead greated by Loki standing at his door. You were a little nervous he did throw you out of a window but you had a feeling he would never do such a thing again. he gestured for you to enter his room, he had shielding up to, it was strong magic but you were surprised at being able to walk through it unharmed. His room was similar to yours with the dark colours and books lining the walls, he had a huge round bed and a sofa facing a fire.

"Sit." he gestured to the sofa and you followed his word, tea and pastries appeared on the coffee table and he joined you. He was in a tunic and pj bottoms, you had changed into light and flowery black bottoms and another noodle strap top before you began to pace.

You held your tea and could sense the magic in it. "If you want to kill me you need to do better than poisoning my tea and pushing me out of a window when I have wings." He chuckled, you defiantly acted more confident than you felt.

"I promise you the tea is not poisoned, it has a healing remedy for your cuts." He was spoke so softly. "I'm truly sorry for me harming you, it was not my intention."

"I accept your apology I just want to know why you did it." You sipped at your tea ready to listen intently to him.

"I should start of with saying that you was safe, I activated one of Starks suits and it would of caught you if your wings didn't steady you and if that failed I would of teleported to catch you. I did it because I know you can fly, I know the strength of your wings. They are apart of you and you won't learn to use them to their full capability if there isn't imitate danger, yes you need to control them and your power but you must first know how to use them both." His simple explanation put to bed your worry.

You both say for hours talking, slowly building back up. He was hesitant and let you take the lead but you let completely commutable with him again, his presence was chosen over anyone else's and you truly felt content and safe. The fireplace heated the room and you tea continued to fill, Loki became more relaxed once you both ended up on his bed reading. Your cuts had healed thanks to Loki's magical tea and your wings relaxed in his soft bed. You rested your head on his shoulder, you hand grew weaker to hold your book up as your eyes kept closing.

"Shall we get you to your nest little bird." He took the book form your hands and vanished it.

"mmm can I stay." You asked barely awake and moved closer to him. "my nest is here." you murmured. He pulled a blanket over you and continued to read Harry Potter more focused on your little murmers and movements rather than the words on the page.

\----Loki's POV----  
She's most defiantly an odd one. far to good for these mortals and far to good for me. but I must fight to stay. for her


	20. Restless

The all to familiar feeling of nausea woke you and within an instant you jumped up from Loki's shoulder and ran out of his room into yours before he could say a word. He teleported into your your room and rushed into the bathroom forgetting all courtesy when he heard you throwing up. 

With all of the chaos you had forgotten about your period, you always dreaded it, on a good day you could go into school for two maybe three out out the six lessons, it was always worse when you had been stressed your final exams rendered you almost bed bound in pain and exhaustion but this was much worse. You body and mind have been under a new level or stress and your body was very angry at how far it had been pushed. You had tried all forms of the pill but none worked, nothing had ever worked. But the bright side to it was that it only lasted three days and you never bled, you always thought it was so bad because it had to make up for not bleeding and it being so short but now you had no clue why and gave up questioning it.

Loki looked mortified at your sudden change from healthy to barely conscious and throwing up. He knelt down and moved your hair out of the way and rubbed your back along with transferring healing magic but it did very little.

"I need Natasha." You said demandingly sitting on the floor, you were exhausted the phew hours of sleep did nothing to reenergise you. You pulled yourself up enough to close the lid and flush the toilet but crashed into Loki's arms after doing so.

"No you need Bruce and doctors." he said firmly, he obviously didn't catch on to the situation and it wasn't that bad.

"No I need Natasha. It's my time of the month Loki. It's always bad she knows what to do."

"JARVIS call Romanoff up here now its an emergency." He was being quite dramatic about it. You rested in Loki's arms on your bathroom floor, it wasn't an emergency it was just a bad period even though you kept dipping in and out of consciousness and were heating up rather quickly.

"HHhhhh it's not an emergency now the whole team will be up here. JARVIS tell them its not an emergency."

"Y/N I can't hold you anymore your getting a fever." He was right you were very hot to touch especially for a frost giant. He pulled away from you leaning you upright against the bathroom wall.

Natasha came in taken back by your appearance and Loki's presence. "She was sick as soon as she woke up, she's been in and out of conciseness and she had a raging fever. She said you know what to do." She quickly snapped into momma bear medic mode and assessed you. You was far to occupied on staying awake to join the conversation and they both saw it.

"I can't touch her I need Thor." Loki vanished to get Thor. "Y/N look at me." You just able to respond to her demand. "God. You never said it got this bad." she looked slightly angry but mostly concerned. Thor stormed in just as panicked as Loki had been.

"Thor I need you to pick her up and put on her the bed on her stomach." She snapped the order making sure he didn't argue and ran to the bed, moved all of the covers and pillow onto the floor and then told JARVIS to turn the temperature down to 3 Celsius and to raise it as your fever dropped. BY the time you was in Thors arms you had already passed out.

"Lady Natasha I must insist that she needs to doctor."

"No. She told me exactly what to do, the doctors won't understand it and won't do it. Loki I need ice, hand sized blocks and bags of it." He vanished, Thor set you on the bed and Natasha ran the cold water to fill the bath.

loki reappeared with bags on ice and hand sized blocks in a bowl. "Put the bags of ice in the bath Loki and then both of you leave." She grabbed sizors and started to cut your top to reveal your back, Thor promptly left not willing to argue and pulled Loki out of the room.

Natasha followed the instructions you gave her one evening to a tea. She placed the blocks of ice down your spine, it helped you cool down and made you concsiouss and cool enough to walk to the ice bath with her assistance, you stepped down to your underwear and got into the bath immediately feeling release, you was still in extreme pain but the fever had reduced, you felt more aware of your surroundings and Natasha kept you company.

You spoke on light easy topics like films, books and what your training will entail, things to distract you. You decided to get out and wanted to go to bed after two hours of soaking. She helped you out, wrapped a towl around you and held you tightly keeping you on your feet.

"Your bed Is wet from the ice-" before she got another word in Loki stepped into the room as the door was open.

"she can stay in mine." Her protective arms held you tighter but you just wanted to sleep.

"No way." She was stern and meant what she said. You cut Loki off before he started to argue

"Thank you Natasha for everything. We have sorted it out, I'm not longer angry and he's no longer trying to kill me." That earned you a smirk from Loki. "I want to say with him today." She wasn't happy but saw exhaustion and knew you were just as stubborn as she was when you wanted something.

"fine." Loki put down his shielding to allow her access to his room but it was only temporary. She helped you into Loki's bed, it was so soft and supported your wings taking the weight off your back. Your abdomen felt like it was being stabbed but at least the bed was soft and you was in a safe place to be vulnerable.

Natasha stood to Loki. "I'll be right back." she left and Loki walked over to you huddled in a ball wrapped in blankets in the middle of his bed.

"Sorry bout stealing your bed." You murmered

He chuckled. "It is your nest little bird, you may retreat to it whenever you want."

"Right Loki. She can take two of these at once but there must be a six hour gap minimum in-between dosages, she needs to sleep on her side, watch her temperature if it goes above 37c tell JARVIS to lower the room temperature and if it keeps rising call for me. These will knock her out so don't worry if you cannot wake her up two to three hours after she takes them." Her voice was that of a mothers telling a babysitter how to care for their sick child. "I'll be up to check every couple of hours and she won't likely eat but try to get her to drink something when she's awake." Loki nodded swiftly taking in the orders from Natasha, she walked over to your side and placed a vitals monitor onto your left wrist. "Take these." she handed you two of the same tablets that Jenna friend had given you.

You sat up slightly and a glass of water appeared in your hands. "Are these the ones that I had before." You were far to tired to make your words make sense.

"Yes, Thor figured out what they are and stocked us up on it."

"Thank you Natasha." she smiled

"Call me Nat. Now take them and rest I don't want you doing anything the next three days." You did as she said, the glass vanished and you curled back up as the world became light and distant and your body became heavy and your eyes closed.

Nat gave Loki a small holographic screen that was connected to the vital monitor on your wrist. "Me, you and Bruce has one. She told me how bad it can get and with the stress she endured the last couple of weeks we are all keeping an close eye. Don't look so worried she will be ok." Loki rarely showed emotions to you let alone to others on the team but he simply couldn't hide his fear for your health.

"All?" You butted in like a child wishing to be heard.

"Yes, the team are aware. There's nothing to be embarrassed of, we are all here to help you. Now stop listening in and go to sleep." as always you did as she said and fell asleep relatively free from pain and cocooned in blankets that smelt of Loki.

\-----

You slept for the first day only waking up once to have a drink which was forced down your throat by Loki and to take more sleeping pills. You woke up around noon on the second day still swaddled in blankets, Loki was reading the last book of the Harry Potter series.

"Afternoon sleepy head." He placed his book aside and gave you his full attention.

"You read fast. Have you slept."

"I don't often need sleep. Do you want eat something." The thought of food made you even more nauseous. You groaned and rolled onto your stomach , it was far more comftable and you needed more sleep. "No no no. You cannot sleep like that darling." He pulled you from your very comftable position and managed to get you on your side being very cautious of your wings, you just groaned in protest only to receive a small giggle.

"Fine but only if you watch Lilo and stitch with me." you gave him a pouty innocent face, the childish film always lifted your mood and it was your comfort film.

"Your not in the position to be making deals but fine, I happen to like that midguarden film." You shuffled over to the left side of the bed and opened the blankets for him to join you in relaxing. He smiled and got into bed, he had his legs under the the sheets and say against the headboard. You shuffled over to him wanting comfort and to be in his safe arms. Your head rested just below his chest, he didn't move away or push you back instead he wrapped his arm around you and played the movie.

\----

"How is she brother." Thor's voice lowered when he saw your sleeping state. You was in a deep sleep long before Thor arrived and not even his booming voice could wake you.

"Better than yesterday, she's had a phew fever spikes but nothing to sirious. where did you get that medication from its asguarden and Odin would never allow that on midgard."

"I thought the same, Mother asked Hiemdal to watch over Lady Y/N after my last visite. It was her choice to send a guard down to deliver the medication a couple of days ago, she likely saw this coming."

"What did you tell Odin and Mother."

"what we already know, that she is of asguarden relation but more now the daughter of an unknown goddess, I told them of her current abilities, wings and that we believe she is a type of angel. They needed to know and mother took much interest in her. I also mentioned that you cared for her."

"Why would you say that." Loki snapped quickly but didn't loosen his grip on your sleeping body.

"It is true brother, you messed up but she was quick to forgive you before you had even truly forgiven yourself you say you had good reason but you was trying to convince yourself of that lie. I see more than you realise and I am not stupid."

"I-"

"Look at her. She feels safe with you, Oden's beard knows why but she does and she cares for you just as you care for her. Don't thrown it away through fear of your emotions brother you will regret doing so. It's late everyone has gone to their chambers I just came to check up and bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight...brother."

\-----

You slept though the whole of the next day and woke up late at night with one of your arms wrapped around Loki and one of his wrapped around you.

"whats the time." You said trying to fully wake, your concept of time was non existent after sleeping for three days straight but you were relieved to be in very little abdominal pain and have no nausea or headaches.

"Around one am, how do you feel." neither of you two moved and neither of you minded.

"I'm sick of laying in this bed, as much as I love this I need to get up." untangling yourself you got to the edge of the bed and Loki's hand was out to assist you which you gladly took to try and balance yourself.

"Are you sure you want to be up darling."

"Yes, I feel almost completely normal, recharged, ready to fight crime and take over the world." oh shit oh shit oh shit. why the fuck would you say that to HIM of all people! "sorry" you said but let out a small laugh and Loki joined, both amused by your choice of words.

"Well were would you like to travel to my Lady remembering I cannot leave the tower and I am not about to wake up Natasha she's scary when woken." His tone was light, playful and it helped you feel normal not like you had just been bed bound for days.

"The library. I'm in desperate need for new books. Have you already finished Harry Potter?"

"Yes I have, extrondary read thank you for the recommendation they are back safely on your bed."

"I'm so happy you liked it. The movies are next!" You jumped in excitement they weren't as good as the books but the magic and wonder was still there. "Don't teleport, walk me to the library so I can find it next time...please."

"Your wish is my command." He lead you out of the room, your hands loss contact and you followed him down to level 30, a whole level full of books, texts, paintings that stark had no were to put and more books! Your heart filled with joy and showed through you jumping around, your wings holding themselves high and running around around the massive level. In the middle their were two couches facing a huge fire place. You searched for a very specific book before you could fine a new one to read for yourself.

"Found it! Loki." you went from the book shelf to the couch were Loki was sitting and handed him the book.

"The Chronicles of Narnia."

"yes there are three main ones, but seven in total, start with this one until I find the others. You will like it." He gave you a warm smile and inclined his head and you went off to find a new book for yourself. This was perfect, you truly couldn't ask for more.

AN- has anyone read 'the song of Achilles'..... I just finished it and omg my heart feels like it has been shattered with a hammer. Amazing book I recommend to anyone!


	21. Training

You spent the morning in the library contently reading with Loki at your side. You had a tea that was always full courtesy of Loki, you were full of energy far more than usual, you walked and read for sometime because your inability to sit still started to irritate Loki.

"Ahhhh shit owww." you dropped your book as you walked into a book shelf with quite some force from walking quickly to burn off energy. You pick up your book and turned only to collide with Loki.

"ow" He said sarcastically smirking at your confused demeanour.

Before you could retaliate to his comment JARVIS spoke. 'Y/N, Miss Romanoff would like you to meet her in the main room."

"Ok thanks. Excuse me." Loki stepped aside and followed you to the elevator in silence.

\----

"Let me guess. Library." Natasha questioned smiling at the abundance of books in your arms.

"it's amazing, it has everything!" You headed over to one of the stools next to the kitchen island, Loki followed taking a seat next to you while Natasha made coffee. Steve was sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper, he always got a newspaper from the small shop on his rout to the tower after his morning runs. It was often him and Nat up this early.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes. Coffee?" you nodded and she gestured the question to Loki who look very confused.

"Two please Nat. Try it Loki you might like it." You were full of energy, fidgeting in your seat.

"What is it." Loki questioned.

"Crushed up beans that have a strong taste and gives you energy."

"well in that case just do one please Lady Natasha." You looked to him confused. "You do not need anymore energy or you may cause this building to collapse." He gave you a stern look but his voice was the opposite, he cared. he didn't want you to be overpowered.

you sighed. "hhhh. fine. I'm sure that wasn't all you asked us here for right."

"Training. Do you feel up for it, we need to get you into a routine and Loki the rest of the team isn't happy about what happened but if Y/N wants then you can stay but anytime Thor is off world you must either go with him or go into a cell in the basement."She poured the coffee into a mug and handed it to him with a slight smile. She doesn't like or trust people easily but she could stand Loki, she saw his effort to change especially when you feel sick.

"YES! When can we start." you practically jumped out of your seat loosing all spacial awareness, your wings knocked over glass and you almost tripped up but Loki swiftly caught you and the glass with his arm without even looking at you like it was second nature to stop you from falling, you were to busy caught up in the rush of energy to thank him.

"Y/n I know your excited and im happy that your feeling better but please calm down your messing with my tech." Starks voice came through on JARVIS' intercom.

"Sorry" You said sheepishly calming down to just walking around. Loki took a sip of his coffee and soon spat it back out into the mug, his face of disgust made Nat laugh.

"Not for you." She joked

"Most defiantly not but thank you. Shall we start some training now?" he Looked over to Steve knowing he would be the one to make the call.

"Yeah but in the power room, Thor will meet you both. Starting tomorrow you will train with Loki in the mornings and Nat in the evenings. We have all decided to not tell fury about the incident."

you clapped your hands and jumped like a child. "Power room Y/N. even JARVIS is glitching!" Tony shouted from the intercom. Still full of excitement you run to the elevator.

"COME ON LOKI!" You shout from the elevator pressing the button to go down to the training floor. Steve and Nat give you a parental smile at your happiness.

"Good luck." Nat says walking over to run through the next missions notes. Loki just rolls his eyes and disappeared

\----

You walk into the room with Loki sitting on the floor in casual clothes, you changed into sport leggings and a sports bra, Thor was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, he gave you a nod in which you returned.

"Whats first." It was hard to hold back a bright smile as you walked into the room.

"Sit. cross legged, back straight." Not what you expected.

"Are we going to meditate." You scoffed jokingly but Loki's face was quite serious.

"Yes now sit." You did as he said and you sat cross legged in front of him.

"Whats the point of this, I need to learn to use my powers not sit still and pretend to think about nothing." You didn't want to sit you wanted to move.

"hhhh you need to learn to control your powers. You need to be able to go from one hundred to zero. If your in a fight I may not be their to take the extra energy so you need to do it yourself. close your eyes and just focus on your breathing." You both closed your eyes and you tired really hard but you needed to move you could feel everything building up you needed to move.

"stop thinking about it." he said calmly sensing your energy

"uhhrrrr its easier said than done Loki." Your eyes snapped open with there blue mist covering them and your wings fluttered wanting to move.

"Close your eyes. We will not do anything until you learn this."

"Thor help tell him to be reasonable." You gave Thor pleading eyes

"I'm simply here to assist if its needed. Listen to Loki, he helped calm the angry young valkyries."

"Valkyries?" such a pretty name

"a story for another time now both of you quite, Thor sit in silence or get out, Y/n close your eyes or we will be here all day." He was taking this very seriously, Thor shut up for once and with a sigh you closed your eyes. shockingly you was able to forget about it for a moment. just a moment were it was just you and your body, your lungs, no thoughts, no energy rush just you alone and it was amazing.

"Good. That is what I wanted. Now we can begin." He stood offering you a hand, you didn't need but accepted it.

You worked on summoning your power into a form you could physically hold, controlling it to stay in that form was the hardest part. Not letting it explode. You managed to hold it for eight seconds as each second went by you channeled more and more power into it, it got to painful to contain and it exploded quite forcefully knocking you off your feet, pushed Thor against the wall but hardly effected Loki as he had a shield around him the whole session. You also tried to take the life out of a flower, you succeeded after many attempts but giving the flower the energy you had taken back was much harder and took a lot of power, you did it but it went back to its shrivelled form seconds later.

"I think we should call it a day. Your stamina will build the more you practice and train but your powerful and have accomplished more than I expected. Sit and clear your mind." You both sat just as you had at the start of the session, it was still hard but you fell into the momentary thought free state. You opened your yours to Loki stearing at you a slight smile on his face. Thor had fallen asleep ages ago but he wasn't needed, Loki knew how to help and control you. You broke the eye contact.

"How long have we been in here for." No technology or glass or anything that was breakable or could harm anyone was allowed in the room. That included, phones, weapons, jewellery even belts couldn't be in the room. It was a safe space for whoever needed it.

"Five hours." he said calmly you both still sitting facing each other.

"FIVE HOURS! its only like twelve. I'm ready for bed uhh." You were tired, using your powers is always draining and today had been a lot. "I still need to train with Nat don't i."

He laughed at your childlike tiredness after a couple hours of work. "Yes I do believe Lady Romanoff wishes to start you in hand-to-hand combat today. I will likely be the one observing as this oaf is helping Banner. Lets go."

You both walked out walking Thor who follows behind you both. "Good job Brother, Lady Y/N." he pats your both on the shoulder has he walks inbertween you to. Loki rolls his eyes and teleports away.

"You was asleep half the time Thor."

"This is true but I saw the important parts and you have made great progress from almost killing Lady Natasha." he was far to jolly and swung the mjölnir in his right hand.

"Thanks I guess."

\----

You went unto the main room with Thor and everyone was awake and having lunch. You didn't eat you wasn't hungry, everyone finished and scattered around the tower doing their own thing. You and Nat started by running laps in the track room that was split off from the power room, you were dead by five laps but had ten more to go. Just as he said Loki was pleasantly watching you struggle to keep up with Nat and laughed at you constant complaining.

"N-no Nat I can't. I'm done." You could barely talk through your panting.

"No come on three more, it's either this or you run with Steve in the mornings."

"uhhhhhhh." Your steps were heavy and you was barely running.

"Stop laughing Loki it's not funny." He didn't stop. "How does this even benefit me Nat."

"Well, it keeps you fit but its mainly for my benefit so your to exhausted to use your powers while training, thats why you train with Loki then me. Now stop talking two more laps." she wasn't even breaking a sweat

You finished and overly dramatically collapsed to the floor spread out like a starfish, even your wings were sweating and heavy.

"Three minuets." She walked into the power room. Loki handed you water that you chugged down and he helped you to your feet.

"Thanks."

"this is quite entertaining." You rolled your eyes and walked past him still catching your breath.

You spent a long time standing in front of a punching bag having Nat constantly correct your form and stance. She continued to tell you that you would break your fingers if you 'hit someone like that'. You took a five Minuit break and both went into the centre of the room ready to spar but mainly so Nat could see how you naturally fight and your weaknesses. Loki stood becoming more tentative to the situation, it was quite a big deal that Nat trust him to help if something went wrong, she knew she wouldn't need his help despite how powerful you are she could still take you but it was still a huge jump from hating Loki.

You Both spared for some time, she went easy on you concentrating more on your movements and how you fought than actually fighting you.

"Stop stepping before you hit. You have done it every time." You tried to but stepped automatically, she caught your wrist before it hit her and twisted your arm behind your back, kicked the back of your knee and had you pinned to the floor below her with her hands holding yours back and her knee on your back. "I told you to stop stepping before you hit." she was rough, thats how she was trained. That was the first time she had fully attacked you to the ground and it made you feel extremely vulnerable, your natural instincts kicked in at being unable to move, your eyes glowed blue.

"I'm not getting off you until you calm down." You struggled against her ignoring her words and started to build your power.

"Y/N, close your eyes. Go back to zero." Loki said taking steps closer to you both, you did as he said.

A phew deep breaths later. "I'm calm ok." Nat got off you.

"Fast learner-" You swept her off her feet, you and Loki laughed at her shocked expression. "Very funny. we are doing twenty laps tomorrow."

"I just won't come." you crossed your arms.

"Then you won't go on any missions."

"Just because I knocked you down."

"No it's because you still step before you hit but well done for today, your done."

You left Loki and Nat talking, you went to shower and head to the main room for dinner.


	22. Routine

AN- trigger warning mentions of attempted suicide and violence. small description that summarises the chapter if you wish to skip it. Scroll to the bottom of the page to read it.

You were in a steady routine for two weeks, training with Loki around 7am until lunch time, you both meditated before and after the sessions, it was beginning to become easier to relax and fall into the thoughtless mindset it was also used a lot when training with Nat to help you go back to 'zero' as your calm state was now called by everyone. Your were quickly learning more about your capabilities such as making a forcefield that could hold three people, summoning small objects, transferring life from one thing to another mainly flowers and aiming your power directly towards an object. You also started to learn dagger skills, Loki was an expert but you most defiantly weren't shown by the multiple cuts that Loki would heal after the sessions. Thor protested against the idea as he still sat in on all of the sessions but you both convinced him that it was a good skill to learn. after lunch you would train with Nat for three hours she increased the laps to thirty and your training with her was slow progress unlike with Loki, your powers were natural to use, fighting felt the complete opposite. Nat taught you good defence moves to quickly get an attacker off you to either run or take them down, your fighting stance had improved along with your balance, reflexes and counter moves to when she would play offence. Loki watched over the majority of the sessions with Nat and you three bonded having to spend everyday together, she convinced Tony and Steve that Loki wouldn't be locked up if Thor went off world and she has sat in on Your sessions with Loki when Thor was busy. the evenings were usually spent either in the library with Loki or in the lab having test done by Bruce, he inspected your wings more extensively and got up a 3d holographic model of every bone in your wings. Friday was strictly film night and the whole team minus those on missions, Wanda, vision and Sam all showed up and for once didn't argue about what was showed as the team took turns each week to chose a film. You both warmed to each other, he was sweet and reserved and apparently the big guy liked you. You was eating lunch with the team after training with Loki.

"We're going to be firearms training today it will be on level 70." She had already spoken with Steve about it and they both decided that the benefits out weighed the risk. You slightly chocked on your food, Loki gave you a worried look he could tell you really didn't want to.

"oh um. Why."

"It would be beneficial. Whats with the face of worry."

"um. I don't know, it's not exactly safe." You knew how to use a gun but you wasn't about to tell them that or why you know how or why you really didn't want to ever touch one again.

"Me and Loki will both be there. Steve said its ok. We'll head up in a Minuit."

"Ok I'll just go and change, ill meet you up there." You rushed from the table into your room slightly panicking. The last time you held a gun you took a life and then almost took your own, you really didn't want to do this. You took the stairs up to level 60. there was a long hall with half a dozen doors on either side, they were all locked as they held a range of stark and SHIELD weaponry. There was a set of double doors at the end which was the shooting room. you walked in, the room was huge and sectioned off into five parts, the first part to your left was were the practice guns were kept, two sections were normal target practice areas. The next section was moving targets and the last was for long distance shooting practice or sniper practice. Nat and Loki weren't there so you stood by the door nervously looking at the many different types of guns. Looking at the guns caused past memories to flood back, the tears that fell from your face after you shot them, their blood on your hands and the overwhelming emotions that you just wanted to end it. Your anger and fear filled you, chocked you and emptied the air from your lungs. You couldn't do this. you couldn't hold a gun. your eyes were fixed on the weapons but your mind was replying the events that you had hidden from yourself in order to cope. You were in a complete trans, your eyes blue and your wings fluttered furiously trying to bring you back form the memory.

"Y/n." Natasha's hand touched your arm harshly snapping you back to reality but not fully, you flinched as her skin touched yours and you pushed her using all of your power and your wings to increase the force. She flew backwards but caught herself from falling, you started to cry and you was grounded and back to reality but the hidden memories left you angry and in survival mode but also fragile and upset. Loki held you from behind, pinning your arms against your side and stoped you from moving further forward.

"Go to zero, your ok. I'm here. Go to zero." he told you gently. you needed to do something but your mind was fixed on that day, it had been hidden and forgotten about for so long it hurt so badly to remember. You were a mess, you couldn't catch your breath your heart was racing and you cried even harder. you put all of your weight onto Loki who gently lowered you to the ground where you curled into a ball and your wings covered your body. You hid still crying uncontrollably and unable to regulate your breathing. With the skin contact gone your mind went right back into the memory.

"Y/n talk to us. whats wrong. we're here." nat voice was worried how could she not be worried you usually lashed out in anger but this time you just fell apart. She touched your wings, they were boiling. "get her to the power room. when is Thor returning."

"I don't know." Loki touched your wings only momentary as he would be badly burnt by your temperature.

"Y/n we are in the power room. Your safe." He crouched down in front of you, you stayed curled in a ball now hyperventilating.

"Engjëll lets meditate ok. shhhh, listen to me, focus on me." He helped you slow your breathing you refused to leave the protection that your wings gave you. He stayed with you for a while simply talking as he still couldn't touch you. It pained him deeply to see you like this and not help or offer comfort, deep down he was boiling with anger and was going to have vengeance on whatever caused this.

Natasha walked in with Thor. Loki left your side. "She won't talk." He was upset that you was hurting.

"What do we do." For the first time Natasha was caught truly off guard and didn't have a plan.

"Hiemdal saw and told Mother. She is worried and has said to not leave her alone but to also not interfere unless the need is dire."

"What does that mean. We can't just leave her like this." Loki fixated his angry onto Thor. You just stayed trapped in your mind to busy to listen to their conversation.

"Mother said to give her time, space and our care. Lady Natasha would you please explain the situation to our friends." Natasha nodded and left the room.

"whats wrong with her Thor." Loki said pleadingly becoming more vulnerable with his emotions once Natasha had left.

"I do not know brother. we will be here for her, by the reaction Heimdal told me of she is expirecing a flashback, mortals experience it when they have been through a traumatic experience, they relive it. I will talk with out friends please do not leave her."

"I'll never leave her." Loki whispered but Thor heard and gave him a sympathetic smile as he could see Loki's worry for you.

\----

Hours passed it was well into the night, Loki stayed by your side, the team one by one came in to check. You had escaped your mind but it couldn't think about anything else, the memories were no longer playing out but your all your thoughts were still stuck on it. Loki had been gently stroking your wings for the past hour, it was soothing and helped you stay grounded in reality not the memory.

"Loki." you whispered.

"i'm here little bird." His voice was so soft, sweet and gentle.The nickname little bird made you feel so safe, it made you feel under his care and you loved that feeling.

"Can I stay in your room. Please." You wanted to sleep. You wanted to be with him, he was safe.

"Of course you can. You don't need to ask, its your nest. Always. Are you at zero little bird." As much as he wanted you to do whatever you said he wanted you to be safe first of all, you needed to be completely calm and in control of your powers for your sake and those in the tower.

you opened up your wings nodding that you was in control he helped you up and you held onto his left arm as you walked out of the room.

"What time is it." you was quiet

"around 11pm. Do you want to teleport, I think Romanoff and Rodgers are still in the main room." You nodded and he teleported you into his room. You let go of his arm and made you way silently over to his door and walked out into your room you needed to get your necklace, you wasn't allowed to wear it while training and you needed to change.

"Why are you following me."

"My brother... well my mother wishes for you to not be left unaccompanied and I agree." You wasn't about to argue, you didn't really care that he followed you. He turned his back as you pulled out black shorts and a black silky slip on noodle strap top. You went to your desk side table were you put your necklace everyday, it stayed there and no one ever touch it. But it was gone, your heart sank and you couldn't breathe again. everything crashed. Loki gripped your hands your sudden changes from calm to chaos kept him alert while with you.

"It's ok. we will find it. it won't be far. Zero remember." His eyes looked deep into yours, his words gave you comfort. he was getting good at calming you down .

"Lets search the room and if it's not here I will ask Natasha."

You both searched the room, he knew he couldn't just magic the necklace up because you would know the difference.

"Found it." Loki called and you stopped frantically pulling apart your bathroom and ran over to him to see the necklace unharmed. You hugged him and sank into his chest, he held you tightly in his arms, you felt so vulnerable and you didn't have the energy to pretend you weren't. He broke the long hug to put the necklace around your neck and clip the two ends together. you held his hand as he lead the way back to his room. You picked up a book off of his shelf, it was asguarden fairy tales.

"Will you read. please." You handed him the book and climbed into his bed you opened the cover for him to join, he did and you snuggled against his chest as he put one arm around your waist tucking you in closer. The book floated in mid air and the pages turned as he translated the asguarden texts into English words. You fell to sleep, your body safe in Loki's arms but your mind wandered far from safety and into nightmares that you couldn't wake from.

It was a normal evening in one of your old houses, Jenna was cleaning up after dinner and you was doing your homework in your room. You had just turned 14 a month ago and you had only been in the house for two weeks, you moved around a lot. Everything was quite and peaceful until Jenna pushed the emergency button she had put under the dining table long ago. The very distinct ringing couldn't be mistaken as she had done practice drills with you everytime you moved houses, it was for emergency only and she had never pressed it until now. You sprung into action grabbing your backpack that was always packed with essentials and ran from your room to hers to grab the handgun that she trained you to use when you 11. As you left your room you had the thuds and loud banning coming from down stairs. You had the gun in your grip. you stood their part of you wanted to run just like Jenna always told you but you couldn't leave her. It was stupid and impulsive but you ran down the stairs to see her battered and bruised hands tied behind her back and her mouth gaged with a gun similar to yours pointed her head, she was on her knees and a tall, bulky man stood behind her.

He grinned as you stood in shock unable to move or process the scene in front of you. Jenna's eyes were wide and she shook her head as panic set deep your core and your eyes shimmered the blue mist.

"Glad you finally joined us angel." He had a thick venomous German accent "She has done well to hid you from us but we are here to take you to were you belong." You stood, it was far to much to process at once. A man came from behind you and grabbed you, you fought back against him still grasping onto the gun. Jenna was up and fighting but could barely defend herself against the giant man. The loud sharp bang of the guns trigger being pulled reverberated over the walls, the man who had you in his grip fell to the floor and his blood spilled onto the floor.

Both heads turned your way as you held the gun up to the man now just a arms length away. Jenna stood in shock at the man dead on the floor but you was fixed on the only threat left in the room.

He raised his hands. "You belong with Hydra. We will get you and you will-" he was cut short as you pulled the trigger once again, his body fell at your feet. Jenna rushed over to the kitchen to grab a knife and cut through the ropes that bound her hands while you stood their surrounded by the death you caused. You stepped back only to fall and be met with blood covering your shaking hands. What you did hit you at once. You were a murder. You killed two people. You took their life. Your emotions were to strong to handle. you deserved to die. you needed everything to stop. You had committed the thing you feared most. You didn't want to feel what you felt, it needed to go away, you needed to make up for your horrendous actions. You gripped the gun in you blood filled hand and put it against you head. You was ready.

your fingers tightened and you closed your eyes blocking out Jenna's calls and her running towards you. She would be better of without you. The gun was snatched from your hands, before you opened your eyes you was jabbed with something and everything went black.

You woke up in a new house, new bed and no memories of what had happened. A week had passed, you questioned her injuries. She set out a convincing story of a house fire, thats why you moved and thats why she was injured, she told you that you had spent the week in hospital and was discharged earlier in the day.

Until today you believed it, your mind repressed the truth, it was as if it never happened. Until today. The first mention of you handling a gun brought back pieces of the memory, it opened the door to what you had hidden away. You instantly knew you didn't want to ever touch one again and slowly the memories came back and seeing the guns in person made it a real experience. Your mind first played the events with precise accuracy but it soon twisted and pulled the truth in all directions turning it into an unbearable nightmare. Many versions of the memory played over and over. one were Jenna died and they took you. One were you killed many many more people and they still took you and killed Jenna. The worst one was last, the one that woke you up, they had taken you and made you into a solider your mission was to kill Jenna and you did as you was told. you complied until you turned the gun on yourself and ended it.

The pull of the trigger on yourself woke you up in a sweat panicked state. You sat straight up trying to catch your breath. Loki was quickly by your side but his presence didn't stop you feeling like the helpless murder. Tears ran down your face, your fists gripped into a tight ball making your nails dig into your palms. Loki got on his knees and sat below you, he took your hands in his and released the from their damaging grip and healed the small cuts your nails had made in your palms.

"You saw." You could feel his presence in your mind and his face was full of commiseration at he looked up at you.

"I didn't mean to, I was trying to wake you by interrupting the dream but I got stuck. I couldn't leave until you woke up. Angels should never take a life, they have pure hearts that can't handle the guilt. You shouldn't have to bare this guilt. You did what was right." His hand brushed over your cheek, his magic soothed through you offering a distraction from your thoughts.

You stood up. "I want to be alone, I'll be in my room." Your eyes were fixed to the ground, sadness washed over you and you wanted nothing more than to be alone. You walked out of his room and he grabbed your wrist gently but hard enough so you couldn't pull away.

"Lets go to the library." He wiped another tear from your face. It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't risen yet.

"okay." he gently smiled and you held his arm as you walked to the library.

AN- wow that was a long chapter:) The following paragraph is a summary of this chapter for those who wished to skip the details

You had a steady routine for two weeks, training with Loki in the morning, your powers were developing and you were learning fast, he started to teach you some dagger skills. after training with Loki you would train with Nat. You three became close and bonded, Nat started to trust Loki as he would sit in on your training sessions with Nat. Friday with movie night and no one ever missed it apart from people on missions. Wanda, Vision and Sam are currently on missions still. Nat wanted to train you in firearms, this caused you to experience a flash back from when you was 14. Hydra agents had found you and Jenna and tried to take you with them, you killed both the agents. Jenna stopped you from committing suicide and you repressed the memories of the event until the thought of you holding a gun brought them flooding back. You were a mess, You stayed in Loki's room and fell asleep to him reading with you laying on him. He got stuck in your dream and saw the events. You both went to the library at early hours in the morning.


	23. Beyond content

It's been a week and your life turned back to some normality, your days returned back to the same routine, Friday was film night and the team went on missions leaving you and Loki to babysit each other. You spent most nights in his room reading by the fire and usually falling asleep, he carried you back to bed and didn't leave your side. But you felt different, you were more quiet and reserved. You ended up being more hurt than usual during training, you couldn't focus and you didn't want to poke anyone let alone fight anyone. Loki was extra cautious when dagger training, you didn't want to hurt him and that left you open to be stabbed a lot. You were recovering in your own time and the team let you, Loki explained some of the situation to Fury and the team as Fury insisted but Loki didn't go into detail and you sat out on that meeting. Everyone agreed to not push you into firearms training and allowed Loki to train you further with daggers and swards. You were slowly finding yourself, slowing forgiving yourself. Loki was right, angels should never take a life, even angels like you. Yes you could loose your temper and control but your heart was still an angels and it was more fragile than most when it came to death. You had the capability to kill and you had done before but off of instinct and as a reaction to being in danger, it broke you know you killed that boy but your mind accepted it. Your mind struggled much more to accept this new found truth that you had taken two lives with a clear mind. It was only because someone, mainly Loki, was always with you that you didn't fall into the mindset of your 14 year old self. You walked into the main room and everyone was sitting on the sofa doing their own thing.

"Ahhh y/n its good your hear. Follow me." Tony got up at your arrival and you went to follow him out of the main room a down a corridor that held a vide range of rooms from alcohol storage to the party hot tub. You swiftly looked at the team who all avoided your confused expression. Everyone apart from Loki who looked just as confused as you did. You walked into a room, it had the same shielding technology as the power room did, a woman sat in a chair with a note pad, she was dressed smart casual and gave you a warm smile as you walked in. There was a small glass coffee table and a two person sofa opposite her, apart from that the room was bare and blank.

"Y/n this is doctor Miller." His hand rested on your shoulder. "If either of you need anything just call for JARVIS." He smiled, closed the door and left you standing confused at the woman in front of you. You had your guard up.

"Hello y/n, I'm Elizabeth Miller. I'm a licensed therapist, I work with powered individuals such as yourself." She was so calm, very different from the usual chaos of the tower. "Please sit." You liked her but what the fuck. why have they got me a therapist.

You didn't take up her offer to sit. "No offence but I don't need a therapist. You seem lovely but im fine. I didn't ask for this." You didn't want to hurt her feels, you wanted to hurt Stark though.

\---Main room---

"How did she react Stark." Tony walked back into the room

"No clue, I just dropped her off and went." he sat in his chair

"She's not going to be happy about this."

"May I ask what is going on." everyone seemed to know apart from Loki. the room fell silent, they all knew that he wouldn't of approved because you wouldn't approve. Natasha spoke up.

"Tony got y/n a therapist. even though she didn't ask."

""Therapist?"

"It is a type of doctor brother. You confide you feelings to them and they listen. They are similar to këshilltar but they do not take away the emotions instead they help through words and communication. You could do with one." Everyone laughed

"Shut up you oaf. I do not need a mortal doctor and neither does y/n she's getting their in her own time." Loki hissed defensively

"Told you." Nat commented dryly

"I'm not trying to rush it but she needs more help than we can offer. Loads of people see doctor Miller." Tony looked to Nat who glared at him. There were some things Nat simply didn't talk about and seeing a therapist was one of them.

"I see her." Clint piped up and drew the attention away from Nat. He was there for her when she needed it.

"As do i." Bruce also joined.

"Woah, I didn't know that. Good on ya and the big guy."

\----Back in the therapy room---

"Tony has requested for me to see you. Lets talk and if at the end of the session you don't think it will work then I will step back from seeing you. Does that sound ok." You took a seat on the sofa.

"before we get started anything you tell me is confidential unless I have reason to believe you are a danger to harm yourself or others. If this is the case then I will need to pass me concerns onto Thor as he is your closest relative."

Relative. what. the . fuck. she's mistaken. "Ummmm no. I'm not related to Thor."

"Your file says otherwise. I can go and check with Stark." My file. okay. So SHIELD knew about this, the team knew about this and this fucking therapist knew but I didn't. As more thoughts gathered your rage began to boil.

You took one long deep breath. "No need, I will ask him." You stood, your wings grew to your side tall and strong. you were pissed. You walked down the corridor figuring out what to do. You decided you needed the truth.

"Good job Stark. whatever that doctor said she's pissed y/n off." Loki commented dryly

"How do you know that." Thor asked shocked at Loki's apparent ability to sense how you felt.

"I can sense her magic. She is far from zero." He had a mischievous grin on his face, he was excited at the possibility of you kicking Starks ass.

You entered the room and all eyes landed on you. "That was quick." Tony stupidly commented as you walked towards them. You conjured a very pretty dagger and threw it at him perfectly allied with his smug face, you walked with intention in each step. Tony dodged the bagger and it carried on at a steady speed towards Nat until Loki teleported in front of her and caught it.

"Play nice engjëll you almost hit Lady Natasha."

"Tell me the truth and then I might consider it." His smile grew, he loved you like this. You were strong and would hold your ground against anyone.

"YOU CATCH IT FOR HER BUT NOT ME." Tony yelled once he had re balanced himself on his chair.

"You deserved it start. Lady Natasha did not." Loki sat back down and eyes were on you again. You were standing glaring at Thor.

"Why do I have the feeling that your issue is with Thor." Clint broke the intense silence.

"It is with all of you. You have not been truthful." They all stared at you in confused. You rolled your eyes to much like Tony does. "My relation to Thor." That seemed to get them all up to speed.

"Maybe we should discuss this else were in private." Thor suggested.

"What do you mean your relation to Thor." Loki's voice was stern and dark. the truth had been hidden from him to and he glared at Thor just as you did.

"No need, everyone else seems to already know...apart from Loki" You said coming to the revelation that he had been lied to. "Oh. wow you have fucked up big time." A slight smile grew as Thor looked more unnerved under Loki's glair. Steve didn't dare call out language, he stayed well out of it.

"I can explain brother."

"I'm listening." He was just as unimpressed as you

Thor spoke the truth, he hated lying but until now it was needed. He wanted you to settle before you found out more truths. "It is true, we are of distant relation Y/n, while on asguard I have been trying to learn more about your parents. Your mother was a goddess as you know, she was a relative of Odin, you are her only child and the last in her family line because of that you are an equal to me and Loki in asgards royal court and in the nine realms." Everyone looked just as shocked as you did, they didn't know that last part. You stood their processing the words over and over trying to find sense in them.

hidden powers, wings, goddess mother, repressed memories and now i'm a-

"She's a princess." Nat worked it out first, Thor's choice of words made things hard to understand.

"I- I don't understand." You rage fizzled away, you didn't feel any strong emotion. for once you was present and fully in the moment not engulfed by emotions.

"I have struggled to understand myself but one this is clear. You are a princess of Asgard, you have a right to the thrown just as I and Loki do. I apologies to the both of you for not being truthful, I wanted to understand more so I could give you a straight answer." Loki got up ignoring his brothers call to him and walked out of the room.

You could see Thor's face full of apology. "it's ok Thor, I understand. I'm going to go."

"Doctor Miller is still here." You nodded as Tony spoke to you. You left the room leaving everyone with more questions than you could answer. you wanted to go and see Loki but he needed time and space and you understood that feeling. Instead you headed straight to the room you stormed out of. now you had the truth you desperately wanted and you had no clue what do with it. You opened the door welcomed with the warm smile of the Doctor.

You told her everything and she listened. You told her about Jenna's death, your powers, your relationship with the team and how you felt about Loki, training, the fact that you were a princess. Everything. How each of these made you feel, how you reacted and you came to the conclusion that you were a completely different person but it felt right who you was now. It's hard and messy but it felt right, you had yearned for eleutheromania your whole life and it wasn't until now that you released that. you hesitated telling her about the flashback but she was just as calm and collected as she was when you told her everything else. She never interrupted you and she was so tentative, she was like Loki in that way. You told her about Loki, she already knew about him everyone did but you told her your perspective of him, the caring, misunderstood and gentle soul that only wanted to be accepted. You had spoken for hours and she never told you to stop. She had read your file which was now becoming quite thick with information, she knew you didn't open up not to the team and only sometimes to Loki so she wasn't about to tell you to stop and even if she did you wouldn't listen, the words just spilled out. By the time you stopped talking you had walked a marathon around the room. The session ended and you asked to see her again. She gave you her contact details. "I am available all hours of the day unless I am in a session with a client, if you contact me and i am unavailable you will be put through to my assistant, she is also a therapist and will keep you on call until I am able to contact you."

"Ok, thank you. I'm sorry about how I was earlier."

"No need for an apology. I wasn't aware that you did not know of your relation to Thor. I will feedback him on out session but i will not repeat your words or tell him any infomation you shared with me. I hope our next session is under better circumstances, relax for the day you deserve it." She left the room. You walked past her talking with Thor in the corner of the main room, he smiled at you and continued the conversation. The team were scattered over the tower but Nat was on the sofa cleaning her guns.

"Hey Nat. Wanna spar." You needed to do something and seeing as Loki was occupied you went to the next best person.

"Sure ill meet you down there."

Nat came in and Loki followed with his head stuck in a book and he sat in the dark corner of the room looking like he wasn't paying attention. Nat's attitude towards you hadn't changed and neither did her behaviour while sparing. Your mind was split in many different places trying to think about to much at once. apart of you was worried about Loki, worried about yourself and what your new title meant, part of you tried to properly spar against Nat, you thought about what the therapist was telling Thor, you worried about never learning to control your powers and then your body was fighting against all of your thoughts just wanting to rest and sleep off the day. You got slow and were hit down to the floor more times than you could count.

"We should stop. Your not focused." nat took a step back to stop but you followed her and kept going

"This is meant to help me focus. It will help me focus." You panted out between dodging and hitting

"Your just going to get yourself hurt." She had the strict mother tone in her voice, she was going to pin you down until you agreed to stop.

"Fine." you stopped and walked away frustrated.

\----

You had dinner with the team and then went back to your room you had become a eccedentesiast to stop people from being awkward about the situation. You tried to read to get your mind off of everything but that did not help, you watched a film but ended up day dreaming about the endless possibilities the future held. You ended up walking around your room unable to sit or lie still, you always wanted to move when you were deep in thought or worried about something, thats one thing that has stayed the same. Time escaped from you, it was just past 1am even if you could sleep, you didn't want to go back to the nightmares that claimed your only escape from this crazy, hectic life.

You couldn't stop thinking about Loki, he filled the majority of your worried thoughts. You opened your door and tiptoed across, you put a fist up to the door planning on knocking lightly to not wake him or the others before you knocked the door opened a fraction and you slipped in to see Loki reading the Narnia Prince Caspian, you had found him the complete set for him when you went to the library.

"Can I-" He got up and walked towards you, you looked down suddenly nervous as he moved closer. He lifted your chin up so your eyes met.

"This room is yours engjëll." His words melted your heart, his voice and touch is exactly what you needed. You looked into his eyes, his beautiful emerald green eyes captured yours and locked them in place. His hand moved from your chin slowly to the back of your neck. You wanted this. You wanted him and nothing else. You were so close, you could feel his breath against yours he asked for consent through his eyes and you gave it to him by closing the gap between you to and pressing your lips against his. You broke the kiss to see if he wanted it. A smile grew on his face, one that you hadn't seem before and his free hand wrapped around the small of your waist puling you even closer to him and back into a longer kiss, your wings moved to accommodate his hand. You wrapped your hands around his neck and shoulders and ran your fingers through the back of his hair. The time his lips were against yours felt like an eternity and you savoured every second of it. You didn't want to break away but your lungs felt like they would explode from the lack of oxygen. You removed your lips from his to catch your breath.

"Are you ok with this." He held you tightly as if you would run away and never return.

You placed your hand over his cheek. "I want nothing but this." The words were the most truth you had ever said. Both your smiles grew. He swept you off your feet, you shrieked in response to the sudden change but kept your arms firmly wrapped around his neck as he carried you bride style to his bed. He placed you gently on his bed being cautious of your wings and climbed in next to you. You sat up confused.

"You need to rest my engjëll." his tone was caring

"I don't want to rest." You protested, annoyed that he knew and listened to your body more than you did. You moved over to him after a small stare off. He laid like the prince he was, who got his princess and gave a mischievous smile in his small victory of you listening to him. You laid with your head against his chest and your arms wrapped around him, Loki held you tightly in his arms and his hand bushed over your wings occasionally. You two had cuddled like this before but the connection felt different now, you were much closer, much safer and warmer now.

"I'm not going to sleep." You made that point straight but your body completely disagreed with the statement that left your mouth. You sank into his body, you became completely relaxed, not a tense muscle remained and your eyes grew heavier.

"It's ok love." His free hand rested against your cheek. You were fighting to stay awake but failed as your body begged to sleep in the safe arms of him.

"I want to be yours." you muffled as you tucked in even closer. You wanted to be with him and only him.

"You are mine love and I am yours. I have been ever since I caught you from slipping in the kitchen." His words warmed your insides like a match igniting gasoline.

"Would you really of killed me." The thought of when you first met him popped up, you didn't mean to ask but your tired brain couldn't stop the words from flowing.

"never, I would of let you draw me to my last breath before I laid a hand on you my engjëll. I hate myself for pushing you out of that window. I broke your trust, I can never forgive myself for that but no one will ever lay a hand on you if I'm able to do something about it. Sleep love. Your safe."

You let out a deep breath. "I know" you whispered and then drifted off to sleep. You ha d a dreamless sleep and it was far better than the nightmares that had haunted you for the past week.

AN- absolutely loved writing this chapter! Do you prefer the shorter or longer chapters?:)


	24. Observant

"Good morning princess." Your eyes fluttered open to be met with Loki looking down on you, his gentle smile is contagious and put one on your face. "How did you sleep." He still held onto you tight and fiddled with strands of your hair.

"It was the best sleep iv had in weeks." You smiled back at him to be met with a soft gentle kiss. You shift to rest your hands on his cheeks and pull yourself on top of him straddling him, neither of you broke as the kiss intensified.

"Brother mother wishes-" Thor bursts through the door but he stoped dead at the sight of you on top of Loki.

"Get out Thor!" Loki shouts breaking the kiss but you just lay on of him burying your head in his chest trying not to burst out laughing.

Thor boomed laughter just as Clint walked past and saw the unmistakable scene. "Ahhh guys, now I own Nat twenty."

"Go away." Loki exclaimed and Clint did as he was told unlike Thor who doesn't frighten easily.

"You to Thor." His chest rumbled as his voice became a threatening tone, you just cling on tighter to him.

"I cannot brother this is news from Asgard." You climbed off of Loki and reluctantly stood up. You forgot that you had a right, in fact you probably had to be involved in asgarden business.

"Where are you off to in a hurry love." Loki Stood and grabbed your waist from behind to tuck you against him. He kissed your temple completely ignoring Thor.

"You and Thor need to talk. Ill be in the main room."

"This regards you to Lady y/n." Thor spoke up. "Mother and Farther wish for us to return to Asgard along with Lady y/n." You beamed with excitement, your wings perked but Loki dodged them easily and you stayed within his safe grip.

"When." You looked to Loki who looked more spectacle but smiled at your childish excitement.

"Two weeks. We have much to teach you, the lessons start today. Court is very different to here but you will love it." You squealed in excitement and ran out of the room bumping straight into Steve as you did so.

"Sorry." You shouted as you ran to your room to get ready for the day.

"She looks happy." Steve commented to Thor

"Indeed she does. How could she not be when my brother has finally wooed her." Thor said with a proud tone. Steve didn't look surprised, you and Loki had spent everyday together and you practically lived in his room when you needed comfort. Steve smiled to Thor and Loki and went own to the main room.

\--meanwhile in Lokis room--

"Don't look like that brother. She must be presented to farther and she must take her place in court." His jolly attitude stayed despite Loki's concerned demeanour.

"Asgard won't take Kindly to her. Especially the valkyrie." He growled.

"She will win their hearts just as she has won yours. Congratulations brother, I am happy for you. I will meet you both in the main room."

\------

You had showered and dressed in half the time as it normally took you and you could finally wear whatever you wanted as you could finally furl and unfurl your wings. It was slightly uncomfortable to have them furled in but you were sick of wearing noodle strap tops and low cut back tops. You went with jeans and a hoodie it was November after all.

"Hey kid. you seem unusually happy." Tony greeted you as you walked in skipping to the fridge. The team was scattered around the main room, Steve had his newspaper, Tony was on his tablet and discussing scientific things with Bruce and Clint was on the sofa trying to blab his way out of giving Nat the twenty dollars he owed her.

You Looked in the fridge for something to eat but there was nothing of interest. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around your waist from behind. "What do you want love." He kissed your temple. He was so openly affectionate, he was so different from the stiff, emotionless man you had first met. Loki let his guard down with the team especially you and Nat and he had begun to slightly like midgard.

"Loki." you protested against his affection and blushed bright red. To which he just chuckled.

"We already know." Tony told you from the dining table.

"We knew before you did." Nat added snatching the money from Clints grip. You turned your attention back to the fridge but mostly back to Loki who still held you, you sighed and leaned onto him.

"What do you want love." he asked again. You. fuck don't say that. It's literally been twelve hours get a grip.

He smiled and leant down slighting so his lips met your ear. "Your thoughts are very loud my engjëll." You quickly grabbed a Diet Coke and freed from his grip. fuck fuck fuck. he just laughed at your panic and your attempt to hide how embarrassed you felt.

"Thought you weren't allowed to poke at peoples thoughts." You snapped turning the attention onto him.

"I'm not and I don't but it is very hard to not hear them when they are practically shouting and are about me." His smug grin and his smug backfire crumbled your attempts to not die of embarrassment.

"try harder." You concluded and walked to the sofa. Loki walked over with a plate of pastries he knew you liked.

"forgive my intrusion love" He leant the plate towards you.

"....fine." You took the plate and started eating the perfectly baked pastries. Loki sat next to you and you snuggled next to him falling right back into a relaxed content state, he was still reading Narnia Prince Caspian.

Thor entered the room not long after. "right y/n. should we get started." You would spend every morning for the next two weeks learning an array of information that you would need for court. Then after lunch you would train with Loki and then after that Nat, It was a lot but it would be worth it. Loki and Thor went over your role and any duties you may be faced with, they taught you the proper way to address each person at court and how to curtsy to the King and Queen, they went over court manners but you didn't need to follow most of it unless you was in the public eye. You were a princess, you outranked almost everyone. Loki and Thor mostly did whatever they pleased and it was no different for you.

You had lunch and it was time to train with Loki.

\----

"Your getting good at summoning objects engjëll" You could now easily summon a dagger and sward, it was a challenging milestone to reach. "Jumper off. You need your wings." I have no top on... you made direct eye contact and made sure you thought it loud enough for him to hear. He walked over to you and pulled you into a deep kiss as he did green shimmers surrounded you and he pulled back with a smirk.

"very thoughtful of you." A sports bra. of course. He was always a gentlemen but now you was his, he defiantly enjoyed a little teasing

"Would you like something different to wear." His smirk suck on his face full of mischievousness. You played his game. You stripped off your jumper keeping eye contact on Loki, his smile only grew wider, you hadn't moved from the kiss. Your wings unfurled as you leaned into his embrace, he was distracted and then you used his vulnerability to knock him to the ground in one swift motion. You straddled his stomach, locked one of his hands under your knee, one of your hands pressed hard against his upper chest and you had your very pretty dagger just touching his neck. Your smiled at your successful attempt to catch him off guard and get him down! you were very pleased with yourself.

"Hope you haven't gone soft on me trickster. I'v just killed you." A grin grew on his face.

"Oh darling. Your the one who's dead." He pushed his dagger slightly only slightly into your side with his free hand.

"That wouldn't kill me."

"No but it would make you much weaker and easier to kill." You rolled your eyes. "But your doing amazingly well."

"This dosnt look like training." Nat yelled as she ran past and peaked through the door as the room was quiet. She was running in the room connected to the power room, still observing but she didn't need to be there all of the time, you were getting a good grip on your powers.

\----

You went on to sparring and using your powers in controlled small doses to increase your strength. You never managed to knock Loki down again, he had swept you off your feet or 'stabbed' you a phew times but you were improving with each session. It was easy to fight without powers and to fight full on with them, you only had done it twice with Thor and Loki against you. But fighting with your powers to not cause extreme damage was hard, it took focus and you having your emotions completely in check.

"calm down." You were midst sparring with Loki, you were both using daggers and he had disarmed you and vanished your dagger. It shouldn't of upset you but you were mid fighting, tired, sweating and needed a break. As per usual Loki was able to sense your emotions growing and along with them your power.

"Give it back." You snapped swinging at him keeping the fight going even though he was starting to slow down. Nat stopped running to stay by as she heard your change in tone.

"You won't always have a dagger." He disappeared every dagger you summoned, his magic overpowered yours when it came to specific spells. "I will not fight you like this." He was going much slower and only blocking against you.

you stopped fighting him, you wanted to continue and let out your pent up power but you couldn't hurt him. Never. you walked the area of the room still angry, sweaty, breathless and drawing power, but you were trying to calm down. Loki and Nat stood aside knowing that you needed to get back to zero without the help of one of them as they won't always be with you in the future. You walked the room for twenty minuets still far to long if its an emergency but it was progress, your walk slowed as you regained control of your power and released what you could back to nature. You sat in the room, meditation was the first thing Loki taught you and you still did it every training session often more than once, Loki always lead it and always suggested it but today you made the decision. You took control.

"You don't need to stay. She's calm. I'm going to sit with her and we will be up for dinner." Loki said to Natasha in a low voice as to not disturb you.

"she's never lost control and then calmed herself down like this. You know thats because of you right." Loki looked at her shocked

"I don't understand."

she smiled. "You ground her unlike anyone else. Your her safety net. Today she managed to calm down on her own but I see it everyday. How she holds you tighter when she's nervous, she moves ever so slightly closer to you when the room is slightly crowded, she meditates a lot in her room which is something you taught her you are linked it to, she is always on your left because you mainly hold daggers in your right hand, she smiles every time you enter the room and she goes quite when you leave." Loki just stared at you in amazement as Nat spoke. "I'm sure you don't want me to tell you my observations of you-"

"I do things like that." He asked, he was soft and processing the fact that he does unsubconcious things because of you, no one had ever caused Loki to not control every atom of his body.

"Yes. The others don't notice don't worry."

"tell me." It wasn't demanding but he was curious of the effect you had on him.

"You stiffen when one of the boys touch her, you have much less patience with the team when she is down being tested on by Bruce, You look for her first in every room you go where she might be, you make excuses to leave the room when she's not there and you are so overly cautious of her wings. She is the only one that calms you after an argument with Thor, your room is never locked so she can come and go whenever she likes, you hated lying to her about Jenna when she first arrived and your nicknames for her perfectly describes her mood and feelings and how you feel towards her in the moment." Loki looked amazed.

"I see why your a good interrogator...your a very good observer. The nicknames... I don't think about them I just say them." The whole conversation was a moment of true friendship and connection.

"Well. Little bird, iv head it once but i know you say it more in your room with y/n, you call her it when she want comfort and closeness, when she's shy and tired, it make her feel safe and cared for. You call her it because you will always be there for her, she is yours and in your eyes she is to young and innocent for the world. Next is Angel, when you say it in English its normally an attempt to calm her down, to remind her that she is a pure celestial being and it often works. When you say it in asguarden your lifting her up, your putting her above everyone else even yourself, you say it when your impressed or when she needs to be reminded of how important she is. Darling, you call her this usually when your being mischievous and then their is love, its a recent one. you say it when you want to comfort her, be near her, you want her to ask for the world, you would give her anything and you would do anything for her." Loki took a minute to let the truth sink in under the decades of lies he told himself. He finally let the truth in.

"Thank you Lady Natasha." It was a genuine thank you, he meant it. Natasha opened his eyes, he felt strongly for you before but this made him more aware.

"Your not so bad but I will kill you if you break her heart. and please just call me Natasha." Nat said in a friendly way but with enough conviction to be deadly serious.

"Everyone has said that to me today. I assure you i have no intentions of ever breaking her heart she is far to ethereal."

"I agree but thats the side we see of her. I'll see you later" Nat got up and left.

Loki came and sat opposite you just as he did every session. You tried really hard to do it properly, to get to the floaty thought and carefree mindset but you just couldn't. You was calm and collected but you couldn't let go until you felt Loki presence opposite you.

"It's ok love. let go, im here to catch you." As the words left his mouth you was able to leave everything and be present, still, focused and yet completely free.


	25. sushi

You and Loki sat meditating for an hour, longer than either of you planned but neither of you complained.  
\----

"Look who finally joined us." Tony unhelpfully commented as per usual.

"come on your food is getting cold." You rolled your eyes at the terrible joke made by Tony. You and Loki took your seats.

"What is this." He looked disgusted at the food before him. Everyone chuckled at his attempts to hold the chopsticks failing miserably.

"It's sushi, its meant to be eaten cold. You will like it." Your smile grew at his confused and unsure state.

"You said that about coffee." He was really struggling with his chopsticks, everyone continued to eat.

You got up and walked over to him. "NO, I said you might like coffee but you will like this. Trust me." You leant behind him and helped his fumbling hand hold the chopsticks properly. Everyone in the room seemed to disappear, it was just you and him, present and in the moment. "like this, see. Then you dip it in the soy sauce." He kissed your temple and you went back your seat.

He poked around at his plate but with a smile and you mouthing the words 'trust me' to him he finally took a bite. it seemed as though everyone wanted to know his reaction because all eyes were on him.

"This is surprisingly nice." He had that smile on his face again, the one he only gave to you and that you had only seem once before. Last night. You both kept eye contact just smiling forgetting everything.

"jesus you guys are gonna make me throw up."

"Shut up Tony." You blushed snapping back into reality. everyone continued to eat the copious amounts of food.

"We won't do much tonight y/n. Id say it will be roughly three hours." You totally forgot about training with Nat.

"Okay." fake it till you make it....or pass out.

\----

You trained with Nat under the watchful eyes of Thor and Loki who were discussing your trip to Asgard. The session was shorter than normal but not less intense. The session ended and you four were walking to the elevator it was around 10pm.

"Right tomorrow I want you dressed in once of the floor length dresses we brought and them stiletto heels."

"Your joking right."

"stark is always hosting parties and you need to know how to fight in any clothing."

"It will also be useful during your time on Asgard. You will be dressed differently most of the time." You rolled your eyes and huffed. You were tired and gross from working literally all day.

You got showered and into fluffy pj's and headed into the main room were everyone was watching some random late night film. You jumped on the sofa with Loki at one end and Thor sitting on the other, you favoured Loki's side of course and got very comfy next to him, your legs tucked up to your chest and his arm wrapped around you. You felt safe, warm and home. People started to head to bed and you fell asleep leaning against Loki with Nat, Steve and Thor in the room.

Loki picked you up from the sofa after you didn't wake to him gently calling you.

"Go back to sleep love." You shifted in his arms, exhausted from todays long hours.

"were are we going." You didn't open your eyes you just snuggled closer to him.

"To your room." He told you softly. You went back to sleep.

\----

You woke in the dark and alone. You didn't like it, Loki had been with you every night. You wanted to be with him, you got up. It was 1am, you silently walked out of your room and went into Loki's room, the moon shone through his window lighting up his face. He glowed under the moonlight and You stood in awe watching him sleep. You walked over to his bed and slowly got into bed. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled as you shifted the blankets to get under them. You gave him a innocent cheeky smile.

"Come on love." He was laying on his side and opened up his arm as an invitation, you snuggled up to him burying your face in his chest and his arms wrapped around you.

"Night Loki." You instantly relaxed with his touch

"Good night little bird." He kissed the top of your head and you both drifted to sleep.

\----

The next week had the same schedule, Court lessons first. You went over important history of Asgard, family trees and were you fitted into them and you went over and over court manners and public behaviour. You knew it all pretty well. Then training with Loki, you were getting strong control over your powers and you could transfer energy you absorbed from the earth to give life to leaves and plants. You began to listen to nature and to your surprise it was always talking to you, you now asked permission to take energy from it. The connection grew strong quickly, it was angry at the destruction of it by humans and you were to often effected by these emotions making you angry or upset. You explained it to the team but they struggled to understand apart from Loki he listened and helped you block the emotions when they effected you to much. Then training with Nat at night time, you defiantly weren't the best at fighting in a dress and heals but she taught you moves that made it much easier, unknown to Loki, Thor was teaching you asgarden dances at the start of each session you had with Nat, Tony would bother Loki and give him stupid jobs to make sure he didn't find out.

Saturday came.

"Good morning beautiful." You stretched out of Loki's arms and got up only to be pulled back down and held tightly by Loki.

"Come on. We need to get up Thor will be waiting." He rolled on top of you and caressed you with kisses from your lips to your neck.

"What are you up to trickster." He laughed while roughly kissing your neck sending vibrations throughout your body.

"Shhhh. Can't me and my beloved just be together."

"Loki-" He cut you off with a deep passionate kiss, his tongue slid through your lips taking charge. You rolled on top of him, he sat up and you straddled his lap, one of his hands wandered down your back and pushed you closer to him while the other rested on the back of your neck. Your hands as per usual were wrapped around his neck. You took over and quickened the pace, you wanted more, you wanted him. all of him. You wanted to give all of yourself over to him. Your eyes turned blue and your wings fluttered like crazy an his hands explored your curves.

Loki broke the kiss much to your disliking, he chucked at your pouty face and continued to run his hands over your back He tucked loose strands of your hair behind your ear. "I have a surprise for you." your face changed drastically to a wide excited smile. "But you can't have it until tonight." Your face dropped again.

"Can I have a hit." Your face full of innocence.

"It's for Starks party tonight." He looked so proud of himself. He got up and lifted you in the process onto your feet.

"Come on we will be late for Thor." You rolled your eyes and he changed using magic.

"Cheater! and I was the one who told you we would be late. Now we defiantly will be."

"We then you better hurry and change darling, I'm waiting on you." He grinned. Oh he wants to belike that like. right then.

"fine." You took his hand and lead him to your room, once you were both inside you stripped off your top and shorts leaving you in your underwear that was green of course while you walked over to your wardrobe. Loki shook his head and laughed with his mischievous grin, he was far to much a gentlemen to stare as you turned your back to look for clothes to wear, so he found interest in some books on your shelf.

You picked out your cloths but didn't put them on just yet. "Green or black Loki."

He was still looking at your books. "Green." You picked a matching set of sage green underwear, it was lace and flattered your features and your hair colour. You walked over to him still not dressed.

"Can you undo my clip. Please." You faced away from him and moved your hair to one side. He made a long sigh and unclipped your bra which you then slid off without warning. You put on the other bra still very close to him. "Can you do it up please." He did as you asked and you turned to see him grinning.

"I don't need you help for this part. You can pretend to look at the books again." You pecked his lips and walked away to get dressed

"What have I done to deserve such teasing treatment."

"You know what I wanted and pulled away even though you wanted it to." You replied simply, he knew you wanted him this morning more than you had done before. He didn't reply, you got changed and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, its early days and-"

"no no no darling its not that. I just want it to be... special." He rested his chin ontop of your head and hugged you tighter.

"Anything with you is special."

"Come on your getting hungry."

"You treat me as though i'll starve or break."

"Someone has to, you don't exactly listen to your body. You pass out as soon as you hit the sofa most nights because you refuse to stop." You sighed into his chest. He was right. "I'll always be here to look after you my love."

"Always is a long time." He unwrapped one of his arms keeping one on your waist and he placed the other on your cheek and moved your head up so your eyes met his.

"Indeed it is my engjëll but that is how long I plan on being by your side." He kissed your forehead and lead you down stairs to start the day.

AN- LOVE this chapter! its so warm and fluffy! I Hope you like it to!


	26. Party

The day passed rather hecticly for everyone other than yourself and Loki, Pepper ran around and was very bossy setting up the venue and planning everything. Tony stayed out of trouble for once and spent the day in his lab with Banner avoiding stress head Pepper. There was no training but you went on a run with Steve who then got an earful from Pepper when he tried to see the venue.. Nat helped out Pepper, Thor ate and stayed out of the way the whole day and you spent the majority of the day lying in Loki's lap reading in the main room. Your run with Steve was the only time since going shopping that the public have seen you and there were reporters and more fangirls of Steves than you would of liked, you didn't showcase your wings and Steve stayed by your side despite how much faster he naturally is.

"Were is he having the party." You asked Steve, he was sitting on the dining table and you was with Loki.

"In the ball room. There is a lot of people coming, its the only space big enough." Ball room .right thats normal.

"Who's coming." You were bored of your book and had barely spoken to anyone all day.

"Not to sure only a phew, a bunch of wealthy important people, some veterans who fought with me, some agents and family."

.....

"What time is it starting." Loki huffed, he couldn't read with you constantly asking questions.

"Nine. People usually show up around half an hour after that."

It went silent but you had one more burning question you couldn't get your mind off of it.

"hhhhh just ask him the question." Loki put the book down on the side and went to fiddling with your hair as you laid in his lap.

"Why is he throwing the party."

Steve smiled. "The reason is coming up now."

You couldn't work out what he had meant until the evaluator dinged and out walked Vision and Wanda. You shot up and went to hug Wanda, your wings were out and you had developed a lot since either of them last saw you.

"I feel like iv been gone years." She said as you broke the hug, you and Vision exchanged smiles and head nods.

"You like them." You twirled with your wings held up strong but gracefully.

She smiled. "There amazing. Your powers have grown so much, I can feel them. Your connected to everything." She looked truly amazed. She had missed so much.

"watch this!" You summoned your dagger out of thin air and she gasped in surprise, Vision was interested to. You threw it at Loki, a perfect aim to his heart with only a glance at him. He caught it of course and grinned at you.

"What did I say about playing nice darling." You rolled your eyes.

"Your telling me everything." Wanda dragged you from the room and you spent two hours telling her everything. You did ask about the mission but you couldn't know as you weren't an official Avenger.

"You have changed so much, your wings, your an angel, your a PRINCESS and your in a relationship with LOKI!"

"I'v changed for the better tho right."

Worry began to grow on your face. You knew you had changed a lot but you was still you right.

"Your glowing y/n. You have grown into your true self and its beautiful." Her words warmed your heart, she was a friend. Were as Natasha is more of a nagging mother Wanda is a friend and you needed a friend.

"Come on you two. Time to get ready." The party was starting in just over an hour, Nat and Wanda used your room to get ready in. Nat had done your hair while Wanda did your make up, they both got ready. A note suddenly on your vanity sealed with wax.

To my Engjëll

Your surprise is waiting in my room. Go look before you get dressed.

\- Love Loki

"your going to love it." Nat said knowing what the letter said.

"You know." You perked up with excitement.

She smiled gleefully. "I helped him with it."

You got up and ran out of the room in a black silk robe. Loki wasn't in his room but their was a large black and sage green box with golden ribbon tied around it perfectly placed on the centre of his bed.

You opened the box and gasped as you pulled out the first dress. It was similar to the dresses you would wear an Asgard, you loved the dresses the court Ladies wore and your ones would be just as extravagant. It was a dark green ball gown dress, straps that fell just below your shoulder and the bodes had a layer of darker green lace and diamonds. It had an asguadren flare to it but it was perfectly appropriate for the party. There was another note after you pulled out the first dress, it sat onto of more green fabric.

The second dress is for later in the evening. I think you will find it more comftable as dawn peaks.

-love loki

A second small box appeared as you took out the second dress to admire it. it was a tighter fit that would hug your curves, lighter and had a slit making dancing much easier. It was silk green with a sweet heart neckline. They were both perfect and had a low cut back, he always accommodated for your wings. You opened the second box to reveal a pair of silver heals with wings on the back. They didn't look comftable but they looked amazing. 

You ran out of the room with the dresses and shoes to get changed and show the girls. You changed into the first green dress after Nat and Wanda left, they were ready and had to greet the guest where as you didn't have to, not just yet. Not until you were an avenger, thats when the responcibiltys start. Your wings unfurled and you looked into the mirror. You had never felt more yourself, the dress, the wings and your new view of the world, it was right. You were becoming the person you were suppose to be. There was a knock on your door and you headed to open it.

Loki was in a all black suit looking as handsome as ever, he had a wide smile seeing you so happy in the dress he picked.

He took your hand in his a kissed it. "You look beyond seraphic my princess." You blushed under his words.

You curtsy to him. " I must say you look very handsome, your style is lavish. I cannot complain though I fear my prince has spoiled me." You twirl in your dress loving his eyes on you.

"You deserve nothing less than to be spoiled until your hearts content. There is one more thing." He held your hand and lead you out of your room and into his. He stood you in front of a mirror. "Close your eyes." You did as he said. "Open." You gasped as you saw as you saw the silver head piece.

" You gasped as you saw as you saw the silver head piece

"It's beautiful." It matched your dress perfectly and sat elegantly perfectly sized for you

"Come my princess. Guests are arriving and waiting your presence." He held his arm out which you took and began to walk down the hallway perfectly in sync with each others step.

"People aren't really waiting on us you know that right." You eased the formality's but it was good practice at how you were to speak at court.

"Oh how wrong you are. Fury announced a new Avenger will be joining the team tonight."

"What!" you halted to a stop. No one told you about this, you needed to be prepared. I'm not ready.

Loki smiled and pushed you to continue walking. "You are ready love, the whole team knows it. Your not going to like this but everyone has already arrived, this is a celebration for you. Wanda and Vision was just a part time excuse. As you enter he will announce you as an Avenger make a small speech and then the party will begin."

"Why did no one tell! I don't want to go in there now!" you were both in the elevator.

He chuckled. "Thats exactly why no one told you. You would of hid away. This is your time to shine, you have worked for this."

"How can I be a princess and an Avenger and an angel!"

"Thor manages perfectly fine. He is a prince, a Avenger and a God."

"Exactly he is a GOD!" You were getting really nervous now and your grip on Loki tightened as it had done many times in the past.

He turned to face you and placed his hand on your cheek. "My darling you wield the power of the earth, the crown, the heavens and hell and me. That power will not fail you. It will stand by you and protect you. Yes you are a princess, an Avenger and an angel and once you take your place at court you will be a goddess. Everything you are and all your power is beyond anyones capacity to understand especially these mundane mortals. I will be right by side. I love you." All of your fear and worry tarnished under his words.

"I-" the elevator door opened and you was cut off. You took his arm once again and walked through the double doors to be met with at least 200 faces, many you didn't know. The ball room was grand, high curved ceilings with paintings of the heavens on them, chandeliers lined the pathway in fronts of you. There were tables with each seat occupied running from the door to the stage were fury stood along with the team.

fucking liars theres a lot more people here than ' a phew'

"If you think any louder you may speak it. Half the people will be gone once Fury does the speech." He walked you up to the stage. Everyone had their eyes set on you, no one knew who you were and your wings drew a lot of attention. You got to the stage and stood just in front of the team, Loki should of left the stage and you felt him draw away.

"Don't you dare." You said quietly so no one else but him would hear but your words were sharp. He stood were he was and grinned at your attachment to him.

Fury spoke into a microphone. "I'll make this short as promised. As you all well know Y/L/N has been a recruit along side Loki Lauferson." Loki looked stunned to say the least. "They have both worked, trained and proven themselves worthy of the responsibility's that are placed on the Avengers. From this day both Y/L/N and Loki lauferson are official members of the Avengers Initiative, they have the full support of SHIELD and the government agencies that will work along side them. Congratulations." There was a long applause by the crowd and from Fury and the team, you shook Furys hand and then was introduced to some government officials and the council that over saw SHIELD and the Avengers.

After half an hour of standing, listening and looking pretty all of the government people left along with many other guests and agents leaving around 100 people, still to many for your liking but you got more comftable as the tables were moved out, the stage turned into a bar with Natasha serving drinks and the music started. Everyone mingled, you sat at the bar with Nat hiding away. You didn't do well at social events, you didn't know anyone, you couldn't see Loki, people were drinking and men kept staring at you. It was a less than ideal situation.

"Nat!" You called Nat raising up your fifth shot glass for a refill.

"How are you still sitting perfectly poised." She asked as she gave you two more shots.

"Looks like I can't get pissed and it is pissing me off." You swigged down both shots. "Can you do me like five more because this is ridiculous."

"Stand up." You did as she asked and you could stand, and walk on your very high unstable heals without fault. You were cold stone sober. "Wow that sucks for you." she laughed as you slumped back down in your seat at the bar. She gave you three more shots and went to the other end of the bar.

A man in a fancy suit came and sat next to you, he stared at you looking you up and down as if inspecting you.

"Is there a problem." You didn't want to be here, you couldn't get drunk and now some drunk man was looking at you like a piece of meat. Your voice made your mood quite clear.

"No. Not at all just enjoying the view." He smiled. You hated how he spoke like you was something not someone.

"Well." You chugged down the shots. "If you will excuse me I best go find Loki." You stood up from your chair and turned your back to him. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you back to face him.

"Get your hand off me." The music was loud, none of the team were in sight but you didn't need them you could handle this drunken mess if it was nessary.

His grip remained around your wrist. "Loki is no man for you. Someone like you needs to be tamed, not spoiled." He looked you up and down.

"I will ask you only once more. Remove your hand or I will remove it for you." He moved closer, you stood your ground. "Those wings would look much better on my wall." That was it. It took all your strength to not grab his neck and snap it. You had his hand off your wrist just like you warned him and in one swift motion he was on the floor with you on his back pinning his arms to his back. The crowd moved away and Nat came over.

"Get him out before I snap his arms." You said to Nat, she knew how angry you were and she knew you were holding back. A lot.

The party continued as he was dragged out by security and you assured Nat that you was ok and calm. You were straightening out your dress and preparing to go out and mingle.

"You handled that well darling." Loki was at the bar with you ordering another drink

"You saw."

"he smiled. "Everyone saw. it was quite the performance. Enlighten me on what he said to deserve such treatment."

you huffed. "He refused to let me out of his grip, he said that I needed to be tamed like some bloody dog and then he insulted my wings. Overall he deserved much worse." You started taking more shots in the hope more would work.

"Dont fret, he's getting what he deserves." He grinned

"I do not need my Prince to save me."

"I'm well aware. He is being punished for touching what is mine and for insulting the person I care most for." He made you feel a thousand times better, the loud music wasn't so Loud, the people weren't so intimidating and you felt much more at ease. He held your waist as you spoke. "Be careful." He said looking concerned as you took another shot.

"I'v learned much this evening and one main thing is that I cannot get drunk. I'v had... Nat how many have I had."

"15."

"and im as sober as ever." You said annoyed.

Loki chucked. "Well that does make sense, your not exactly mortal. Lady Romanoff could you please pour two glassed of Athena please." Nat smiled

"This will be good." She stated and started to pour the whisky coloured liquid from a thick glass bottle.

"MAKE IT THREE!" Thor exclaimed as he leant his arm over Lokis and then your shoulder.

"What is it." You asked holding the glass only a quarter full. Thor chugged his and got another.

"Dont do what he just did. It is very strong asguarden mead, its been aged for hundreds of years. Trust me try some."

"Trust you...the god of lies." He looked slightly uneasy. but your face grew into a smile. "I'd trust you with my life." You kissed him and took the drink like one of the shots. You gagged at the taste and Thor boomed laughter.

"I told you not to do that." You just shrugged and instantly you started to feel the giddy effects of it and bursted out in laughter with Thor.

"Lighten up brother." Thor said far to jolly.

"She will be terribly unwell tomorrow Thor."

You swung your arms around Loki's shoulders and smiled brightly. "Then you shall care for me." The stuff worked quickly, you were half the size of Thor and he didn't need much to be jolly.

he got lost in your eyes. you felt so happy and carefree. "Always." He moved a loose strand of hair behind your ear and smiled.

"I would like to change. especially if there is more of that." Your voice was far louder than it needed to be but for once you didn't care.

"Come on then." Loki escorted you out of the room and up to your to change. You weren't drunk. defiantly not. you could walk, kind of but you were wearing heals so that why. He didn't look as you changed.

You struggled to get out of the dress and your heal got caught as you tired to step out from the dress, you fell straight forward and had nothing to catch. Loki caught you way before you hit the floor and steadied you to your feet.

"No more of that mead tonight love." He said still holding your arms, you were completely exposed and vulnerable and in very little clothing, unlike earlier you had no chance of stopping anyone taking advantage of you but he didn't look away from your face, he stayed as poised, gentle and polite as he did every other day.

"I'm fineeeee." You whined. You took the heals off and walked more steady to your other dress, you slipped it on.

"Can you zip me up please." Loki zipped up your dress and handed you much more comftable and safer shoes to wear. he helped you slip them on and buckle them up.

"We best go before we are missed and Thor sends a search party

"We best go before we are missed and Thor sends a search party." He offers his arm and you take it.

You reenter the party its now gone 12, stark was as drunk as a skunk, everyone had a phew drinks apart from Loki, he designated himself to caring for you. Even though you did not need his care. Yet.

"Right. I was threatened to play this song so blame the love birds." Tony said through the microphone barely standing upright. He left and the first phew words from 'lay all your love on me' by Mumma Mia started playing. You jumped in excitement and dragged Loki to dance with you and Thor.

"This is my favirote song! You requested it." Asking Loki and dancing around.

"I did. You Listen to it a lot." You gave him the biggest smile which he returned and you both danced, his arms wrapped around your body and your arms wrapped around his.

"Don't go wasting your emotions....lay all your love on me." You shouted and partly sang getting completely lost in the song.

"I wasn't jealous before we met."

"YOU KNOW IT!" you shouted. He nodded and continued to sing along, he sang to you and only you.

"Now every man that I see is a potential threat." You both smiled at how true the lyrics were. Your eyes stayed stuck on his, completely lost in the moment.

"Now everything is new, and all iv learned has overturned, I beg of you." He continued to sing his part, perfectly in time.

"Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me." Your heart filled with so much joy an happiness. His touch, his smile, his movements that were in sync with yours as your bodies moved as one.

"I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near, unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear..."

"Don't got wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me."

"cause everything is new. and everything is you. and all iv learned has over turned. what can I do." You sang still stuck in his eyes completely unaware of everyone.

"don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me... don't go wasting your devotion, lay all your love on me." You both sang in chorus together and ended the song with a passionate kiss.

You pulled away and you met his ear. "I love you to." You said, the words forced adrenaline to pass through your body making you overjoyed.

\----

The party continued and people started to leave around 3am, you had anther drink but drank it much slower than the first one. Loki stayed with you, if his arm wasn't wrapped around your waist then he was either catching you, telling you off or kissing you. The party ended and you was partly walking but mainly being held up by Lokis arm.

Everyone was in the elevator on the way up to bed. You were sat on the floor dosing off to sleep along with Loki who was holding you and Stark who couldn't stand. Thor was just so happy, Wanda looked like she was going to throw up, Vision tried to help but really didn't, Clint just kept laughing at poor Wanda and Steve looked worse for wear as he had a couple glasses of the strong stuff. Nat looked just as unimpressed as Pepper did, they both stood sober and had their angry mother, partner faces on. Bruce didn't stay long at the party as he didn't drink or like to mingle with people who were drunk.

"Why does this feel like its taking forever." You whined

"The oaf pressed level 90 so we are going up and then coming back down." Everyone in union called out "Thorrrrr" in annoyance.

"I didn't mean to. Stark pushed me."

"Your like twice of him."

"Yes but I am also twice as drunk." He said laughing and swung the mjölnir in the air almost knocking out Clint. You fell asleep despite Loki doing everything to keep you awake.

\----

"Thor can you." Pepper asked and Thor threw Tony over his shoulder and walked him to their room, everyone went to their rooms. Loki carried you to your room and sat on your sofa reading while you slept.

AN- WOW! longest chapter yet, almost 4,000 words. This party wasn't to eventful but there will be many more. I'll be posting another chapter around 9pm tonight:)) Also.... the dresses that you wear on Asgard won't be accurate to the movies but I love them and your a princess so you can wear whatever the fuck you want!


	27. Hangover

You groaned as you rolled over in the bed, everything hurt, ached and felt so heavy.

"Good afternoon princess." Loki was sitting next to you leaning against your headboard.

"shhhh." Your head pounded as the letters left your mouth. you sighed and made all sorts of noises. Loki played with your hair gently until you opened your eyes, the light hurt so bad.

You got up slowly as the world turned around you. "I'm never drinking that again." you said dryly as you sat on your bed reajusting to your up right position.

Loki chucked. "its not funny." you whined

"I apologise." You got up, the world still spun, the light still blinded you and your body still felt like death but you got up. much to Loki's surprise. You stumbled to your vanity, Loki followed.

"oh my god."

"what." Loki asked hugging you from behind.

" how am I an Avenger. When I look like this." You was a mess, your hair was everwhere, your make up was smudged and your body looked like it had been hit by a bus.

"You are perfect darling. Your an Avenger because of your heart not your looks." He kissed your temple and by now almost all of your weight was on him. "Stark looks much worse."

you grabbed make up wipes and sat on your vanity chair and removed your make up and then put on the sunglasses that truly saved your life. You went to grab your hairbrush but Loki got to it first.

"Hey! I need it." You were so tired

"All you need to do is sit still." He brushed the notts from your hair and then moved onto brushing your wings. With your permission of course. He hummed as he gently burshed your wings. He was the one person who you didn't want to murder when he touched your wings. They trusted him and so did you.

"There angry at me." Your head hurt even more as the connection between you and the nature around you started to grow as they became increasingly angry.

"Who?" You pointed to a plant in your room and rested your head in your hands on the vanity.

"Ahh. Why."

you sighed. "I ignored them last night and now they are ignoring me even though i'm only asking for some power to walk straight." You voice raised as you spoke.

"Come on. Get changed and ill make you some food, You will feel better after you have eaten." He helped you up. He was so sweet and patient. you didn't deserve it, you were cold and rather mean in the way you spoke but you wanted comfort and love and he knew that.

You changed into leggings and a noodle strap top, you were in rough discomfort you didn't need your wings furled in causing more. You walked into the elevator with Loki holding you tightly and a blanket wrapped around you.

"What time is it." you asked and leant your head to ret on his shoulder.

"3pm. Everyone else is awake."

\----

You walked out of the elevator into the main room to be met with a mixture of smiles, groans and arguing. As if the noise from the team wasn't enough the huge glass windows that lined almost the whole room let way more light in than your eyes could handle, even with the sun glasses.

"Here. This will help." Loki's hand glowed and shimmered green as you walked to the kitchen. It was like he put a filter on the world, you didn't need the glasses and it was much more dim in the room.

"thanks." He sat you on a stool in the kitchen.

"Wow, looking at you makes me feel much better." You laughed a little, Stark just groaned at your comment and shut his eyes as he sat sprawled out on one of the sofas.

Nat and Clint were bickering over what film to put on, Thor laughed in amusement making your headache much worse. Steve joined in on the argument only to be shouted at by both of them.

"What would you like love." Loki asked looking in the fridge.

You sighed and put your head on the counter. "for them to shut up."

"I meant to eat." The thought of food made your stomach turn and nausea washed over you.

"Advil." Bruce walked into the main room fiddling with some gadget. You looked up faster than your body could handle. You went from feeling really shit to really really shit and now you were sure you would pass out.

"y/n you look really bad." Bruce commented. The colour from your face was drained, you eyes were heavy and your wings were dead weight. Your whole body was dead weight.

"Thanks." You said sarcastically. Loki's and Bruce's face looked at you concerned. "what, you two look like you have seen a ghost."

"You looked really bad." You sighed and slumped back on the kitchen counter. Bruce walked over and started to fuss over you.

"I'll be fine."

"Is everything ok." Steve called from the living room.

"No"

"yes" You and bruce said at the same time.

"Yes everything is fine. Please stop Bruce." you pleaded

"Is it-"

"Yes" you rolled your eyes and cut off Loki before he could finish. It was your period. That plus being hungover it was understandable why Bruce was so fussy but it just got on your nerves.

"Sorry Bruce. I didn't mean to be like that." He gave you a reassuring smile.

"it's ok." he went to the living to sit down.

Loki hugged you and helped you off the stool. "I think my little bird needs to lay down." He stayed so close to you. You nodded and you held onto his arm as he walked to the sofa, Thor was on one end eating pop tarts still amused at the squabbling over what film to put on.

Loki sat down and you laid down resting your head on his lap, he stroked your hair and used his magic to try and help ease the headache. You could both tell Thor was looking, smiling in pure amazement at the sight before him but neither of you ignolidged him.

"Guys I think we should let y/n pick." Pepper commented over the arguing. she was comforting Tony.

"I agree. shush Clint. What would you like to watch y/n." She gave you a motherly smile. You looked up to Loki he smiled and nodded his head agreeing with your choice of film. He knew. He always knew. The film gave you comfort unlike any other.

"Lilo and Stitch." You said sheepishly under the blanket

"Lilo and Stitch it is."

"We've watched that three-" Everyone shouted at him to shut up or be quite before he could finish his sentence.

"What is this Lilo and Stitch." Thor asked as Nat was finding the film.

you answered straight away with slight excitement. "It's about a little alien called stitch, he was sent to be killed by his words government but he escaped and came down to earth. Everyone thinks he's bad but he isn't! He stays with a girl named Lilo and she adopts him. He is kinda bad at first but he's just misunderstood, everyone starts to like him and he becomes good. Then his creators come to earth to try and take him away but they end up in a huge mess and Lilo gets taken instead but it all works out fine and they live all live as a happy family." Thor chuckles as you ramble on about the film.

"Oh no. im sorry I just spoiled it all."

"It's perfectly fine. I look forward to watching it Lady y/n" You smile at him and get comfy on Lokis lap. Nat and Clint are sitting together, Tony is asleep with Pepper resting against him, Bruce is sitting in a single chair very invested in the film and making remarks about the scientific inaccuracy. Thor seems to like the film and Loki kept playing with your hair and continued to use his magic to ease your head ache.

As always you fell asleep before the film finished but no one turned it off. Once the film ended they quitely decided to watch Star Wars and started at the beginning for Thor and Loik's benefit. they then watched the second one, everyone was glad to have a lazy day. No interruptions, no training just being together. They were a family first and made sure to look out of one another and everyone needed a break. five hours passed, they ordered take out pizza, you and Tony slept through it. Another hour passed to 9pm and they were in the middle of watching Brave, it was Nat's choice.

"Natasha." Loki whispered she was on the sofa next to him

"hmmm." Her attention was on the film.

"y/n is getting a fever." He still whispered. Her attention shot to you still asleep. She got up and felt your forehead.

"mmmm. What." You mumbled as she mothered over you.

"y/n you need to get up, we need to get your fever down." You sat up, dizzy, nauseous and hazy.

"is she ok." Pepper asked drawing more attention than you needed.

"Shell be fine. y/n I can't touch you ok so Thor will help you. can you walk." You nodded and got up, Thor helped you walk to the elevator.

"I'll get ice." Loki vanished.

\----

Thor and Loki left you in Nat's care, she stayed with you while your fever broke in the ice bath.

"So You and Loki...."

you rolled your eyes at her. "What about it."

"oh come on spill. Why him, what is it."

You took a long sigh. "Honestly I don't know. it's everything. His smile, his gentle words, his voice, the way he holds himself, the way he hold me! I'm a anxious mess normally but being with him everything disappears. Even when we didn't really like each other I still felt so safe in his presence. Even when he pushed me I wasn't scared of him after, I didn't want to hurt him, I wanted to understand." You blushed as you spoke especially with Nat constantly smiling at you. "why are you smiling so much."

"When SHIELD sent me to come and bring you in, I had no clue what to expect. I didn't know anything about you apart from that you were a threat. You were so scared. You had no control over your powers. and I look at you now and I feel like that was years ago. You have blossomed in the most beautiful way possible. I know it has been a lot, you have been hit with every possible thing but some how you concoured all of it. Seeing you grow and evolve so quickly into someone so amazing has given me a reason to smile everyday. You have pulled this team together, you have taught them all forgiveness through your actions with Loki including me. Thank you."

"Bloody hell Nat way to bring out the water works." You half laughed and half cried. "You guys are my family. I should be thanking you. Your the one who saved me."

"No, we simply gave you the opportunity to save yourself. All this was you."

"Im sorry you missed your film."

"haha, I couldn't care less. Clint wanted to watch it but didn't want to say it. everyone would bully him."

You both talked about lighter subjects after that, about Loki, your feelings on going to Asgard, any upcoming long term missions you will go on. after two hours of soaking you got out and got dressed into pjs, you still felt like shit but talking with Nat and the bath helped a lot. Loki came up and met you outside your door, he walked you down to the main room were you were greeted with warm smiles from everyone. It was around 12am and you questioned why everyone was still up especially after last night but every just shrugged. You ate some toast, only doing so because literally everyone was babying you.

You and Loki wet up to his room and snuggled in his bed. He laid on his back so you could rest on his chest on your side as Nat insisted. "Everyone stayed up to make sure you was ok." You shifted your head so his eyes met yours.

"Really" You asked in slight disbelief. They cared. They all truly cared.

"My silver tongue is lead with you love." Yes basically. warmness filled you to the brim. You took two of the magic sleeping pills and drifted off.

AN- ahhh. A nice, light chapter. some group bonding. NEW STORY!! Im starting a new fic alongside this one. It will be an X reader. I will post the first chapter Monday 18th 6pm GMT.


	28. Duel

You spent the three days in Loki's bed snuggled with him. The day after tomorrow you were leaving for Asgard and you were beaming with excitement. You were starting to slightly annoy everyone with how energetic and restless you were, you picked up training again, longer sessions with both Nat and Loki. You had learnt all of the main court dances from Thor and even with all of that you still couldn't sit still. Time moved to slowly when you did nothing. You weren't allowed to leave the tower, something about the hydra having their attention on you, the public unsure of you being an Avenger and no one wanted you injured before you went to Asgard. You were assured that everything you would need would be there for you on Asgard and to 'not worry'. You finished your training sessions with Nat and Loki and finished just before dinner. You ate dinner with the team and went to sit and try to read.

Loki sat next to you and whispered. "There's a gift in your room. It is from Frigga."

"what!" Thor and Loki smiled at your reaction.

"She sent down a guard earlier this morning to deliver it. She has a good eye when it comes to weapons and who they should be used by." He kissed your temple and you ran off to your room.

Your jaw dropped at the sward before your eyes. You had been practicing dueling for weeks with Loki, apparently the choice of weapon for angels before you were swords, they were much lighter and had much more intricate detail on them compared to normal swords. Swords still showed ranking and the angels although feared and outcasted had the finest swords, some that even the king couldn't set his gaze upon let alone wield. You pick it up much quicker than daggers, it felt more natural and loved dueling with Loki.

You pick it up much quicker than daggers, it felt more natural and loved dueling with Loki 

You picked the sword up and pulled it from its scabbard. "Holy shit." you whispered as you held it in your right hand. It was mesmerisingly beauftiful, the detail, colour and it felt right in your grasp. It was yours. It gave itself over to you. It had a 25 inch blade that alined with the length of your wings, the hilt had a golden Gard with a touch a rose in it making the golden metal twined around it stand out.

You felt immensely powerful wielding it. You walked out of the elevator to be met with stares from the team who were all around the main floor. Loki and Thor stood at your entrance.

"By the gods." Loki whispered. You walked over to them both and laughed at their stunned faces.

"She's amazing." regarding the sword in your hand. You didn't think before you spoke but the worlds flowed naturally. "Why do you two look like you have seen a ghost."

"Forgive me Lady y/n. I have never seen an angel who truly wielded a sword."

You smiled and looked at the details. "what do you mean."

Loki interrupted. "Do you recall me telling you about how the angles wielded swords as their chosen weapon." you nodded. "There was a reason why Kings wouldn't dare wield the swords that were made for the angels. The swords chose the angel not the other way around." You gave him a confused look. "Thor's hammer. You need to be worthy to wield it. It is the same for the swords of the angels, once an angel found her sword the bond meant that it couldn't be sold, used by another or broken. I have no knowledge of how Frigga knew but some how she knew this one was for you and you was for it."

"Her!" you replied quite defesilvly. They both chucked. "Sorry." The whole team had gathered to hear the story and looked amazed. "well there's only one thing to do." You looked to Loki. "I challenge you to a duel Loki Lauferson." His eyes lit up in pure excitement.

"challenge accepted y/l/n."

"One hour." You both nod heads and you walked out smiling uncontrollably.

"What the hell just happened."

"We have a show to watch." Everyone separated.

\----

You went back to your room to change. There was a gold box sitting on your bed with a note on top.

Dear Lady y/n

I find my self to be overjoyed at your soon arrival to the court. I look forward to welcoming you into our family. I hope the sword is to your liking. Angels have always been blessed with the most elysian hearts but suffer with terrible acrasia, the sword your chosen by will teach you control unlike any being could. I believe that sword to be the one you currently grasp. Listen to her. Follow her lead. She will take you to greatness. In the box is a gift from me to you, a fighter, a warrior, a blessing.

Yours sincerely Queen Frigga

"No pressure." You open the box to be met with devine fabric, you pull the fabric out to reveal a floor length dress clearly made for a fight. Along with it there was a gold head piece, once again perfectly made to size.

The dress was a tight fit at the top and chest area, the snug fit continued down to your pelvis hugging you like a corset but would restrict you while fighting. The skirt just touched the floor, light, flowy, flexible and a light sage green. you unfurled your wings and set for the power room, head high, powerful and with grace

You got into the dress, unfurled your wings and set for the power room, head high, powerful and with grace. You entered the room exactly on time, Loki was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes lit at the sight of you and a grin was placed on his face. The team were stood on the side.

"I see you have not only stolen my heart but also my colours." Loki commented in his witty, dark and teasing voice.

"id be careful or I may add your life in my collection." a mischievous smile grew across your face. 

His sword was perfectly suited to him. Sleek, sharp and coal black. Unmistakable.

"I do not understand. Duels end in the death of the other." Vision said.

"usually but in this case it will be until one concedes. Right?" Thor said

"Correct." Loki said. The room went silent as you did not answer and how the winner would be called had to be agreed on by both participants.

You took a step closer to Loki so you were half an arms reach from him. "I recall you telling me that you would draw your last breath before you laid a hand on me....I would like to see how truthful that silver tongue is to me." Your words were poisonous in their precision of what outcome you wanted.

"JARVIS please turn on the dueling playlist labelled moira." Your smile dropped into a deadly stare. Loki searched your face looking for answers but found none. You are a princess warrior and it was time to acted like one.

"You really want to do this. To death or to whoever concedes." He was slightly taken back by your willingness to possible fight to death, you could be stubborn in these moods.

"I want you on the ground with my blade to your throat." The smile crept back on your face.

"How the fuck does she go from the sweetest one here to the most murdious in an hour!" Clint shouted astounded at your change in behaviour.

"She's an engjëll." " I'm an engjëll." You and Loki said at the same time.

"Oh shit we are all fucked." Tony commented.

You and Loki stepped back and bowed to one another, pulled both your swords out of their scabbards and readied to start the duel at Thor's announcement.

"You are to duel until one concedes or to the death of your opponent. You may begin." Thor boomed and you jumped straight into the battle.

You had never felt more in control, you followed your sword and she pushed past his weapon many times to meet his skin. You worked as one in perfect union. Loki's weapon was long and thick but also heavy and not so agile as yours, making it easy for you to swiftly move and attack before he could defend. His sword met your arm making a clean cut, you were taken back but jumped back in just as quickly as you left.

"I still love you." He said while you blocked his movements

"I still love you to." You said as the pace quickened. "But" you stepped back as he swung for your chest dick move "You are my opponent." You started to play offence more than defence and gained on him making him take more steps back than forward. "I intend to win." You said with a smile as you cut his side near his ribs. None of the cuts were deep, they would heal along with yours you both knew that.

His breath quickened were as yours remained steady, you picked up the pace once more making him fall behind and allowed you to push him further back. He was reading your movements, finding a pattern because even he knew you had the upper hand.

lokis pov

she steps before she hits.

your pov

a smirk grew on his face he dodged your swing but didn't block with his sword as he normally would, he left himself open for just a second. As you went for his side his blade ran across your cheek bone, faster and deeper than any other cuts. Thor wanted to intervene as your head flew to the side and you stumbled barely catching yourself. Loki approached from behind you worried and not prepared to block an attack, you turned and had him disarmed. You used both your sword and combat skills.

Within moments of you disarming him he was on the floor and you stood over him with your blade end pointing and barely touching his throat. His smile grew as your face showed happiness at getting what you wanted. But he didn't concede. Your eyes locked onto each other, his dared you to take his life while yours pleaded him to concede. You dug your sword deeper into his skin, you wasn't about to concede. You wouldn't be allowed to in a duel on Asgard. Your face became panicked while his stayed calm and amused.

you made your thoughts very loud and clear so he couldn't ignore you. The words of the song you loved range so true in many moments of your relationship including this one and you used it. I skip my pride, I beg you dear. the tension rose as he refused to give in and you were duelling the truthful way. But you couldn't do it. You would never. None the less you found your blade running off his throat to his chest and it rested at the centre of his heart.

"It's yours my love as is my life. Always." His words dug straight through the wall you had built, you were to always stay truthful and play by the law when duelling but he broke your morals in half. he was offering his life. But you could never every take it.

"I concede." You stated loudly and clearly. you took your sword off of him and he rose. You both bowed. the team were in pure shock. None of them had witness a duel let alone one between lovers and one that came so close death. Thor had done but this was a shock for him to.

You walked out furious that he put you in the situation were you would of had to take his life if the duel happened else were. If a challenge to a duel is accepted then it must be carried through. You shouldn't of conceded, you had the upper hand and the chance to kill him. If that was to happen on Asgard you would both be punished and your names tarnished and duelling on Asgard was as common as every day sparing.

\--in the power room--

"what the hell just happened."

"I need a drink"

"Brother that was foolish." Thor stated loudly with anger in his tone. Loki simply smiled. "Why didn't you concede! You know the punishments for such defiance in dueling as does Lady y/n."

"I was proving my words to her to be truthful."

"No brother. You pushed it to far, do not bring that habit with you to Asgard or you will have your own and Lady y/n's blood on your hands." Thor walked out and the team followed splitting into different directions. Loki teleported to find you.

AN- woooo! another one done! This was amazing to write. I hope the rules of duelling makes sense please comment if not. Ill put the meaning to some words at the end of each chapter.

Elysian- characteristic of heaven or paradise

Acrasia- lack of self control

Moira(name of playlist for duelling)- a persons fate or destiny


	29. Lies

TW- mention of self-harm. It will be a running theme throughout but not a main story line.

You paced the Library furious. You had put your sword on the other side of the room, a rational decision in the midsts of your rage tornado. He would of killed you both. He would rather me die than admit defeat. He would rather HE die! hhhhh its my fault. No. No its not I was playing by the laws and rules that HE taught me! its his fault. You continued to pace the library faster now, your breathing was on the edge of erratic, your mind was full of angry and worry, your head hurt so much from the day it had endured and all your muscled tightened and clenched your wings most of all. You clenched your hands in a fist letting your nails dig into your palms. You channelled your power into it, Ito the slight pain. You had to or the whole building would collapse. You hadn't told anyone and you hoped no one noticed but you had been doing this often, it helped your mind focus on it and helped you remain in control. It wasn't a good thing to rely on but it worked. You healed fast as it was never to bad and no one would see it. "shit" You whispered, you looked to your open hands, it was bad, worse then normal and wouldn't heal for at least a day. In angry at everything you pushed with the tall, heavy, wooden bookcase next to you over. As your hands hit the wood a surge of energy pushed out through your hands causing not only the bookcase to fall but all of the books in the library to be thrown fro their shelves. It was a mess.

\---the main room---

Loki walked in the main room after looking for you in the training rooms and your's and his bedroom's, he could feel your power but decided to give you space and time. Tony was making a coffee, Nat was cleaning her guns while Clint cleaned his bow. Steve was talking to Thor about the rules of duelling and why he is angry at Loki.

"Mr Stark." Jarvis called

"Yes JARVIS."

"y/n has..." The AI struggled to find the words. "y/n has made quite a mess in the library. I am unable to tell if she is angry or upset but her heart rate is becoming alarmingly high." Everyone gave Loki a death stare.

Thor stood up once Jarvis had spoken. "I'll go brother." Loki said standing up.

"I don't not think that is a wise decision."

"Neither do I but I must fix my mistake. Allow me to." Thor sighed and nodded and sat back down. Loki teleported to the library doors.

\--Your pov and in the library--

You stood in shock at the hundreds of books and the fallen book case. You didn't mean to. You sat cross legged in the middle of the chaos you created. You needed to clear your mind, you needed to calm down and you needed to talk to Loki. Your back faced the library door, you closed your eyes but the only thing that came to your mind now was Loki. sadness washed over you in a painful wave that rippled right to the core of your heart. Tears began to fall as you opened your eyes and put your head in your hands. Unknown to you Loki watched you for some time, he was figuring out what to say, how you would react to him.

"y/n" You didn't react, you knew it was Loki, you couldn't face face, you would crumble into a million pieces if you did. You kept your head hidden in your hands.

Suddenly he was sat opposite you, he was so close you wanted to leap onto him and cuddle him for days. He would of died if you was on Asgard and the thought of loosing him gave you the most painful heartache. His hand reached for your chin and he lifted your head up sensing that you was sad, very sad not angry. Your tearful eyes met his soft, apologetic ones. You hid your hands from him in your lap.

"Im sorry." You whimpered through the tightness of your throat. Loki looked so confused.

"Why are you apologising love." His hand moved to your cheek and he wiped away the tears. You leant into his hand.

"I got way to ahead of myself, I pushed you into it and you would of died and I shouldn't be upset about it, I shouldn't crying, its my fault. I'm so sorry." You crumbled into an emotional mess just as you knew you would.

"Listen here angel." Loki kept his eyes on you and his hand on your cheek. "you have nothing to apoligies for. You duelled the way I taught you, I should of yielded. Im the one thats sorry, truly sorry. I will never put you in that situation again, it was careless of me and unfair to you. The fault was mine. You didn't get head of yourself, it was a great duel and something you will do often on Asgard. You were amazing love. I hope you forgive me." Your eyes stopped tearing up and a small smile grew on your face. You wrapped your arms around him and jumped into his lap holding him so tightly. you stayed in each others arms, your whole body relaxed and tiredness set in. It had been quite an exhausting couple of days.

"Loki." you mumbled. he hummed in response. "Can we stay down here and read for bit"

"of course we can." You both stood up. His eyes on you and his skin touching yours cured all of your upset and worry. His hand reached to your face and lightly touched the outer edges of the cut on your cheek bone, it hadn't healed over. You flinched and slightly hissed.

"I'm sorry my angel. One second." He vanished. You looked down to your hands, they hurt and were fresh so they stung. It's fine. it will heal and ill stop and everything will be fine. It's not that bad, it could be worse. Loki reappeared a minute later with a first aid kit, looking rather confused. "Banner gave it to me." he look dumbfounded.

You chuckled and verbally told him what he was looking for, you wanted to keep your hands to yourself until they healed. He didn't question it.

"This is going to sting a little." He cleaned the cut and went to put a plaster over it. You moved his hand away and chuckled.

"I am not five. I do not need a plater on my wounds." You smiled at his frown. He cared so much.

"Fine. but no touching it! I cannot heal it, Im very low on magic and healing isn't in my foeti." He set aside the medical supplies. You yawned and automatically covered your mouth and touched the cut and gasped in shock and pain. Loki had a grin on him.

"That is what you get for refusing to cover it. Now will you have the plaster on it. Please."

"Fine." you grumped crossing your arms. "You can be more over protective than Nat sometimes. have you healed."

He chuckled and gently placed the plaster on your cheekbone. "Yes, I am without a scratch. Come on, we can sort this out tomorrow." He referred to the absolute mess you made. "Pick a book and we will sit near the fire." He told you softly.

"Can you read the Asgarden tales. Please." You fingers fiddled as you got slightly nervous.

"Happily." He smiled warmly at you and went to hold your hand to lead you to the sofa, you flinched and pulled your hand back as his skin touched the fresh wounds. They hurt a lot. More than you would expect.

Loki looked at you concerned. "What is it." he was suddenly quite demanding in his tone.

"It's just from when I pushed the bookcase over. Its fine, lets go sit down." You went to walk past him but he grabbed your arm and pulled you to him.

He looked you sternly in the eyes. "Are you hurt."

"It's fine." You whimpered, you broke his interrogating stare and looked to the ground. Shit

"Show me." His voice was less demanding but held pain at the thought of you being injured even more. You hid your hands behind your back, you couldn't walk away without using your hands to get him off you and that would be counter productive. Your eyes stayed to the ground and you didn't move.

He sighed. "If you do not show me then I will take you to Banner and he can tend to it." you brung your hands in front of you both palms facing the floor. He Looked from you to your hands and turned them over. He didn't react, he was calm and collected.

"what happened." He asked you shrugged in reply keeping your eyes to the floor.

"Did..." he took a breath. "Did you do this to yourself." You gave him no reply but took your hands back down away from his gaze. You blocked your mind, something he taught you but you hadn't done it until now.

There was a long pause of silence. "why" He asked. You didn't reply. "I'm not angry." He tucked your hair behind your ear. "I want to help."

"I didn't mean to. it was only because I was angry. Don't tell the others. Please!" you said in a panic. Once again he lifted your face and had his hand on your cheek. but you still looked everywhere but his eyes.

"Have you done this before other than the time you woke from the nightmare." The question pierced straight to your soul, you couldn't do anything but say yes or no. you didn't want to lie but you also didn't want him knowing, or worrying or telling or misunderstanding.

"No." You told him. you felt like passing out at the pure lie you had stated, you rarely lied especially to such a direct question and it twisted your morals to breaking point. He searched your face looking at the many giveaways of a lie. He knew you were lying but instead of pushing he hugged you. You buried your head deep into his embrace exhausted completely exhausted.

"Lets go sit down little bird." Just as you relaxed at his touch he relaxed to yours. He was angry and upset but he wouldn't show it. Not to you. It wasn't your fault.

"Don't tell." You looked up at him.

"I won't but please come to me if you ever feel like that again." You nodded. another lie. You both walked over to the sofa opposite the fire, he cleaned the wounds on your hands and your head rested on his lap while he read the book full of Asgarden tales. His voice along with the crackles of the fire were the only sounds to be heard in the huge room. You were worried that he now knew but you trusted that he wouldn't tell anyone. there isn't that much to tell, its not that bad. its fine. its in control.

"Loki"

"yes." He said softly running his fingers through your hair.

"If I fall asleep can you take me to your room please."

"Yes my little bird." He said and then continued to read. His voice slowly faded becoming a distant whisper as your mind wandered to a another world.


	30. Juts needed a push

You woke up in Loki's bed, his hands were wrapped around you. The sun was just rising. It was early, no one would be awake so you slowly got of out bed careful not to wake Loki. You went into your room and changed into shorts a noodle strap top and put your black silk robe over you and you grabbed your current read 'We were liars'. You got the elevator down to the main room. You felt off, something wasn't right. You weren't excited for Asgard, it wasn't even in your thoughts. Nothing was, you just felt hollow.

You made your way into the kitchen, the orange clouds lit up as the sun rose above them and the city started to wake. You walked straight into the kitchen and grabbed a glass.

"Goodmoring Lady y/n" The sudden change from silence to Thors strong voice made you jump and gasp, you dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor, your heart pounded at the scare.

"My apologies. I did not mean to frighten you." He started to walk over to you. You laughed off your shock and went to pick the broken glass up. "Allow me." You let him pick up the glass quickly remembering about your hands that you held behind your back.

"You and Loki have made amends." He questioned putting the glass in the bin.

"Thank you and yes we have." You stood slightly fearing him seeing your hands, figuring out how off you felt or your sudden change in demeanour from yesterday. He gave you a questioning look.

"What are you doing up so early." You changed the topic.

"Not even Lady Natasha is awake at this hour. Its peaceful." He told you openly and honestly. "what about you. You seem to be troubled."

"No. I just woke up and wanted to do some reading." Thor accepted your answer and you both headed to the living area. You read while he played on his phone, thankfully your hands had fully healed.

You had never been overly observant of the tower, in the many rooms it had or what layer behind them but you sat on the chair Banner would usefully reside* at and you had a different angle of the very large open planned room. There was a set of double doors, plane and discrete hidden unless properly looked for. You put your book to the side and wandered over to the door, you pulled down both handles and let out a sigh of happiness and surprise. Before you placed perfectly in the centre of the room sat a sleek black grand piano. You couldn't believe your eyes, it was as if someone knew exactly what you needed.

You learned to play years ago and picked it up far quicker than the other students, you had private lessons from all sorts of teachers and different composers. Jenna couldn't pay for the lessons so you stopped about a year ago but you yearned to play, you wanted to place your fingers back onto the keys. You knew a wide range of instrumentals, you learned French for a couple of the songs and even composed some of your own pieces.

You walked into the room, unknown to you Thor had a direct view into the room and watched you fascinated while you sat with slightly with your back against the door. You ran your fingers over each key lightly. It was tuned to perfection, the sound brought back so many memories, happy and sad. You began to play one of the first pieces you had perfected with your favourite teacher. The movements came so naturally and with ease, you couldn't help but smile. you played 'Divenire' by Ludovico Einaudi flawlessly and went straight into 'Je te laisserai des mots' by Patrick Watson it had less instruments incorporated in it and was mainly the piano and singing. You were far to enticed by the notes and the sounds to be embarrassed by sining. You sung the words in French just as they were meant to be. Everything flowed so naturally. You closed your eyes and drifted back into your teachers tutor room were she taught you. The song ended, you went to play another.

"You play beautifully my love" You looked back to see Loki smiling leaning against the door frame.

"Your as good as the pianist on Asgard!" Thor exclaimed from his seat in the living room. Nat came up to the door next to Loki before you could say anything.

"I didn't know you could play. Why didn't you sooner." Loki's face was stuck on yours and you blushed slightly under his gaze.

"I learnt years ago but I haven't played in at least a year. I didn't know this was here." You were slightly embarrassed, you didn't hear anyone come in let alone realise people were watching you.

"May I." Loki asked and walked into the room.

"Of course." You stood up.

"No. Lets play together." You nodded with a smile. Playing solo was amazing but playing with someone else on a complicated piece always filled your heart with happy butterflies. You took off your robe and set it aside, the sleeves would block Loki's view of the keys.

"Do you know Experience by Ludovico Einaudi" Loki asked

"Yes."

"Good, do you know the cover of it 'Circles' it has the original instrumental but with lyrics."

"Yes, its one of my favourites." His face lit up.

"Right then. Shall we begin. i'll follow your lead." You lead the song. Loki kept looking up to you but you kept your eyes on your hands as they moved. You began to sing the lyrics just as you learned many years ago. You disappeared into the song, your hands crossing over Lokis and him looking at you every chance he got. The team started to gather but kept quite all listening and captivated. The song ended and you rested your head on Loki's shoulder. Much to your delight he was acting completely normal. "I love you." he whispered and then the team clapped and cheered. You and Loki got up, you put your robe back on and after everyone praised you and Loki on your proformance you went up to your room to change for the day ahead.

There was a knock on your door.

"one second." you shouted then put on a top. Nat was standing at your door when you opened it and she held a black suit in her hands.

"Stark finally finished your suit." she handed it to you. And you held it out.

"Woah" It was a tight fit similar to Nat's suit, two sheaths for daggers on each side of your thighs and there were slits at the back for your wings.

"Glad you like it. Get changed and meet the team on the roof."

"the roof" what the fuck

"Training." she shrugged and with that she left and you got changed.

\--------

"I'm sorry what! You want me to jump OFF the tallest building in New York." The whole team was gathered on the roof, your protests could be heard a mile away.

"You have done it before." Tony replied like it was an everyday occurrence.

"I fell off! I wasn't exactly conciouss either." You looked around at everyone.

"I do not agree with this." Thor said as you

"You won't get hurt, if you don't fly then me, Vision or Thor will catch you. Even Wanda will be able to. You will be fine." Tony flew off into the air along with Vision. Nat walked to the edge with you. Thor stood near by with the Mjölnir just in case and everyone else stood back.

"This is fucking crazy." You said as you stood on the edge. Your wings unfurled though you didn't plan on jumping.

"Language y/n." you rolled your eyes.

"can you push me." you asked Nat who stood beside you.

everyone shouted "NO" through the comms. You sighed.

"Ok. Ok deep breaths. I can do this.....it's really high."

"y/n if you can't fly then thats fine but we need to know. I hate to be this person but if you don't try then you can't come on todays mission." Tony said

"wait what. Theres a mission." you looked back to the group of people behind you. Steve nodded

"That is also against my better judgment." Thor said

"Whats your problem Thor." Tony sighed

"I do not wish to bring Lady y/n to Asgard injured. Your quite on the matter brother."

"I think its a good idea." He smirked to you and you turned back to looking the at the long drop down

You stood their for a phew minuets. "No I can't do it." You started to step back only to be shoved right over the edge. Tony flew down to you as you fell.

70 stories 

50 stories. Your wings wanted to fly, but you couldn't do anything but panic.

40 stories. You felt the wind brush through your feathers, you closed r eyes and took a breath. 

20 stories. Something clicked, your mind clicked and knew what to do. It knew what it had to do. The whispers you once heard from the wind, tress and nature its self were now loud screams telling you to fly. 

and you did. Your wings curved slowing you down and in one swift powerful motion they raised all the way up and came crashing down lifting you high into the air. Your eyes turned blue at the power rush. The wind created by your wings unsteadied Tony in his suit.

"hahaa YES!" Tony shouted through the comms. You flew higher and higher, no strain no pressure. You got back up to the tower roof and had the biggest smile on your face. Everyone looked in amazement and happiness as your wings continued to keep you in the air. Your eyes met Loki's who gave you that smile. The one for your eyes only.

Your landing onto the roof wasn't graceful but you could fly! You squealed in excitement.

"The mission debrief is in three hours. Good job kid." Tony said and walked inside.

"That was very impressive considering you had an 11 percent chance of dy-" Vision stopped only because Wanda gave him a very stern head shake. "Sorry." Him and Wand walked back inside.

You stood with Nat, Steve, Thor and Loki.

"Who pushed me." all eyes went to Nat

"Thanks."

"No problem." You had already been on solid ground for to long you were itching to get higher and go faster.

"Well if its ok im going to go." Without giving anyone the chance to protest you were already running to the edge. Nat looked so proud as did Loki.

"Dont go to far!" Steve yelled even though everyone had comms in.

"I won't" You yelled back and your wings spread wide and lifted you high. You hovered miles above the tower and looked at the world below. The bustling streets full of people who were just living. just like you are.

You flew around for about an hour, Loki and Thor watched you the whole time.

"Whats troubling you brother."

"Nothing you should be concerned with." Loki growled

"It is my concern if it is to do with y/n. Has she not forgiven you for your duel."

"She has forgiven me. She has been through a lot, I along with everyone else on the team takes out their frustration, anger and upset out externally." Thor looks at him confused but he's intently listening. Lokis sighs. "We take it out on those around us, fighting, training, sparing, missions, arguments within the team or talking with that wired Doctor. But y/n doesn't. the last thing she wants to do is hurt any of us. She has been through so much but she never talks about it, she's never angry with us and she doesn't take it out during training because she's scared to hurt us."

"I havnt really thought about it. She looks to be doing fine."

"Your not understanding." Loki said frustrated

"Then explain."

"hhh. You must not repeat this, I'm telling you simply so if i'm not around you will help her. She has blocked me from her thoughts and plainly lied to me about this subject. she handles her anger internally and I fear she takes it out on herself. I do not know how to help."

"You can help by being at her side. She eases around you. I agree she has been through a lot, to much especially for an angel but we will help her even if she does not know it."

The mood of the boys quickly changed as you came back down to the roof top still full of energy, bouncing and smiling. "That was amazing!" you exclaimed and you walked up to the boys both with smiles and laughter on their face.

"Your have improved quickly. Your wings seem stronger than the Valkyries." Thor exclaimed

"Who are these valkyries! You have both mentioned them." You tree took the stairs at your request down to the main hall on the way down they explained who the valkyries were. They are Azgards best warriors, gifted with wings. They served the thrown, they were just below the royal family in rank, they guided the souls of the dead to Vaulliah if they died in battle. They have a fast temper and will fight anyone who poses a threat to their sisters, the royal family or those in court.

"I must tell you y/n, they may find you presence at court unnerving and will likely be on edge." Thor said.

"Why."

"you are new to court, they haven't had a chance to know you and you pose a threat. One that even they may not be able to stop if it came to it. You are strong, much more than you think."

"But they will not harm you without a valid reason." Loki jumped in.

"So basically stay away." You said

"Only until things settle at court with your arrival. We just want you to be safe."

"Yeah its ok." You all walked into the main room to find Wanda cooking lunch for everyone before the mission debrief.

AN- Soooo im going to post the first chapter of the new fic in a couple of hours! i'm to excited to wait till Monday!


	31. mission

"y/n will you please calm down I need to read my emails!" Tony said quite harshly as you and the team sat eating lunch. You couldn't sit still, so excited but also nervous and full of energy.

"Sorry." You said stopping bouncing your leg and trying so hard so retract your power from effecting his phone. Everyone glared daggers at Tony for upsetting the baby of the family, Nat and Loki looked as they they would murder him.

You couldn't eat, everything was building, you needed to move to do something. You got up from your seat not being able to sit for any longer. You took your plate to the side and started to take some plants from your room into the piano room. Everyone gazed up once in a while to watch you move the plants and you just did it in silence. Plants could be better company than people sometimes and this was one of the times. You moved the last plant into the paint room and closed the double doors. You played for an hour without being disturbed, it helped you calm down and you could focus all of your energy onto that one thing.

"You are very good y/n"

"thanks Jarvis."

"Mr Stark has requested your presence in meeting room A for the mission debrief."

"Thanks tell him i'm coming."

\----

You walked into the meeting room, the team were already seated including Loki who you sat next to. It was a large oval meeting table, Steve sat at the head and controlled the huge Tv screen. at the end of the room.

"Me, Wanda, Clint, Thor and Loki will take out all of the forces surrounding the building while Tony and Vision Infiltrate it. Once you to are inside we will create a diversion that should clear the building. You two will be looking for a scientist, Dr Peterson. He has been developing a new biological thread that will activate the x-gene, he plans to turn it into a gas that could be disturbed world wide and after that there will be a lot of new powered people. To many to regulate. He is to be detained. He is needed for questioning. Nat, you will go in once Tony and Vision have entered, you will need to go into the west corridor and into this room on the left (Points at screen) Download all of the data from the main server and take it back to Banner who will be on the Jet after that wait for further instruction. As always no fatal casualties unless its unavoidable, once we have secured the Data and Dr Peterson, SHIELD will detain any Hydra agents."

"and me." You were at the edge of your seat listening to every detail of the plan.

"Y/N you will stay on the jet with Banner." Steve said firmly. You slumped back into your chair.

"I want to help" You whined.

"We will call you if we need you but you must stay on the jet with Banner until then."

"Perk up princess you get to make sure Banner doesn't turn green." Tony said mockingly.

"Suit up." Everyone left in a hurry and you grabbed onto Loki's arm before he teleported away. He looked at you and smiled then teleported to your room.

"Better be quick or i'll teleport up to the roof without you." He smirked and used magic to change into his battle armour. You just pouted at him. "Turn around." You demanded and he did so. "This is so unfair, I can fight, I can help." You said shoving your leg into your suit. "And its Hydra and they are like really bad so."

"everyone-"

"uhhhh I know. 'everyone just wants me safe' Well guess what I am safe. I can protect myself and others. Im strong, powerful and a decent fighter even without WINGS and magic! I'm not a child and I don't like being treated like one." You sighed finally having your suit on and finishing your rant. "come on." You said as you took his arm. He looked down at you and pulled you closer to him. His hand trailed along your back and held behind your neck.

"No one wants you hurt, you may not like it but you are the baby of the family. Now stop being pouty like a child and get your sword." You smiled and kissed him, short and sweet. You summoned your sword and he teleported you both up to the roof were the jet was waiting to take off.

"Nice of you to join us." Tony said as you both took your seats and strapped in.

"coming from the one who spends all day everyday in his lab." You snapped back not in a mean way, it was simply the truth.

"Stop squabbling children and let me focus." Clint shouted as he started to fly the jet with Nat as his co-pilot.

\----

The jet touched down in a forest. You had only even been in the city of New York while you had your powers, there wasn't much nature but as the doors opened everything hit you. it was a huge power rush. It was a hundreds times strong and louder than in the city, it welcomed you. "Wow"

"You ok." Steve asked concerned, you were dazed by the power you felt, your wings out and eyes blue.

"Its amazing!" You exclaimed. "yeah im good."

"Ok stay here!" You nodded.

"Be careful don't let it overwhelm you love." He kissed your forehead and followed the team out. You stood on guard if you was needed just soaking up everything.

\------

The fight was going ok-ish. Tony and Vision got into the building as did Nat but the rest of the team were struggling to fight off the many many Hydra agents. There were even some enhanced in the fight, Clint got hit and thats when "Y/n we need you. Barton's down, cover him until Loki can get there."

"on my way." You ran out of the jet and took off to where you were needed. You saw Clint stumbling away from an enhanced, He was smack in the middle of the fight, open and very vulnerable. The enhanced made a huge icicle sword and closed the distance between them and Clint. You swopped in creating a forcefield protecting you and him from the harsh slash of the icicle. The enhanced stopped and took back a phew steps.

"HA thats pretty cool it's Elsa." You said not releasing the actual danger.

"Not the time y/n" Clint said with his breathing heavy.

"Right yes." The enhanced melted the ice. "What do I do." You asked Clint. You didn't want to hurt them but they were making blue icy swirls with their hands.

"Stop them!" Clint exclaimed.

You kept your force field up but stepped out of it leaving Clint protected still. The enhanced looked younger than you, just a teenager.

"Hey I don't want to hurt you." You carefully crept closer to them as they stopped creating blue swirls.

"y/n not the time to make friends." Tony said through the comm, you ignored him and lowered your guard as you got closer to the person.

"Come with me. We can help you." Just as you got an arms length away with no defuses up Loki teleported to Clint and Hydra agents and other enhanced started running straight for you. Everyone was suddenly very outnumbered, one of Hyda shouted something and the enhanced in front of you had a long icicle swinging for your chest, you barely dodged it, you fought against them with your sword. More and More agents gained on you and some started to fight you. Loki healed Clint and snapped the neck of an agent who was behind you.

"NO killing." You shouted in shock but still fought off agents.

He simply smirked and said "Your welcome princess." You used a combination of your combat skills and powers to take more and more agents down. They were easier to take down than the enhanced.

"Guys theres an enhanced with some sort of mind control abilities. Banner seal the Jet doors. Its a young woman she's in all black with a mask, white hair and white eyes. Don't engage." Steve said. You two handled the agents and only had one enhanced left who could turn invisible.

"I need backup!" Nat called through the comms. She never asked for backup and she wasn't even in the fight.

no one responded. everyone was far to busy. "Guys! Backup!"

"Can you deal with this." You asked Loki he nodded and you flew off.

"Nat were are you." You said in the air looking for her.

"The woods, about a mile out from the base north."

"coming." You flew and landed around the area she told you. You walked out of breath. "were are you im here." no response. you panicked and started to become flustered, you had turned and walked in to many directions you were lost.

"y/n who are you talking to." Steve said over comms.

"NAT! She said she needed backup but no one answered so im here were she said she was." You said panicked. turning in circles, you had wings, you can fly. FLY! I can't. I can't fly! "Guys I can't fly i'm lost." Your breathing started to fasten, you could fly but your mind wouldn't let you.

"y/n i'm on the jet im coming to get you." Nat said

"What." Your were in a pure panic, power rushed to you overflowing your veins with to much energy.

"Y/n calm down ok. Were are you im in the air." Tony said.

"I don't know!" It was becoming painful, everything was so loud, the trees screamed at you to move and run but you couldn't.

"Well hello little angel. I'v been waiting a long time." The voice of a Young woman who was approaching you held your attention. White hair. Cloudy white eyes but she no longer had a mask on. She walked as though she ruled the world and had nothing to fear.

"What are you doing." She continued to gain on you slowly like prey stalking its meal. You couldn't run, couldn't fly all you could do was feel the awful pain of having way to much power in you just dreaming to be let out, but you couldn't not even if you tired.

"Cant have you running away. Not when we have only just started."

"Y/n who are you talking to." You couldn't respond. your eyes fixed on the woman who had full control.

"Y/n everyone is looking. were are you!"..."can't you find her Loki!" Tony snapped

"NO im trying."

"Oh don't worry. they won't find us. Not in time" The woman snarled

"You don't know who your messing with." You held back screaming in pain, you wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. She was face to face with you smiling as you struggled to breathe. She took out your comm and put it in here ear.

"Hello. You don't know me, but I know you. Everyone one of you. y/n most of all. I know what power lies behind her sweet smile, I know her importance, her purpose and I know how much energy she can contain before it slowly crushes her from the inside out." She flicked her wrists and the grass around you started to turn brown and die, its life came to you all at once and you screamed, your veins were blocking, your heart was pumping way to fast and your head was spinning. "Can you hear her. Thats the sounds of mass destruction and you brung it straight to me."

Just as Tony started to talk she took out the comm and crushed it.

"Guys im sending the coordinates to you now." It takes JARVIS a couple of minuets to tract exact coordinates from the comms but he got it just before it was crushed.

"STOP PLEASE!" She started to kill the trees, you felt their pain as if it was your own, you continued to stand stumbling backwards away from her, she just smiled at your pain.

After what felt like an eternity the control she had over your mind, movements and powers faded dramatically. The enhanced who you first fought slashed her back with an icicle. You dropped to the floor and instantly pushed your power back into the ground, the grass revived and the tress leaves became green instantly. They were just as relived as you were, the pain had mostly gone but as you looked up a whole new pain entered you. The pain of watching an innocent die. the enhanced hadn't killed anyone in the fight, they were easy to take down and they were so young.

"NO!" She was leaning over the body of the enhanced, it was a young boy, his eyes glazed over with her simply grinning over his cold body. He saved you and she was going to pay.

You were focused on her. Just her. Unlike last time she couldn't catch you off guard. You shield your mind completely, you walked to her with the wind blowing encouraging your actions, they wanted revenge as much as you did. They gave you all the power you needed and your focuse tunnelled onto her. She stood staring at you as you walked closer, the ground shook with each step you took, the grass snaked around her feet, then her ankles and held her in place. Suddenly Loki was looking you in the eyes, he grabbed you and teleported you outside of the jet.

You pushed him away. "TAKE ME BACK!" you screamed. Bruce backed away into the jet instantly.

"Guys, Loki brought y/n to the jet."

"Ok we are detaining the enhanced do you need back up" Steve said

"Maybe, y/n is very upset."

"Thor head back to the jet." Thor started to make his way back to the jet as ordered

"Take me back Loki." You said with pure anger in your voice. He just stood an arms length away calm.

"No." He told you plainly. You paced in a small circle in silence for a moment, sadness and guilt crept on you.

"It's my fault. He died saving me." Water began to form in your eyes. The past phew months have been filled with a life time of deaths, all caused by you. Thats what you told yourself. You began to clutch your fists instantly doing the one thing that made you feel better.

Loki walked over to you and took your hands in his before you could do any damage. "I deserve it." You looked into his eyes tears now streaming down your face.

His hand went to your cheek and the held both yours hands in one of his. "No, you don't." You wrapped your arms around him and he held you tightly. "you don't deserve any of this." You sobbed into Loki's chest. "its ok." Thor showed up, he went to say something but Loki shook his head and Thor stood on the ramp of the jet along with Bruce.

"Your looking little green Banner."

"He hates seeing her like this, he likes her." Bruce said sadly.

"It's not. it's my fault. I deserve it. I have to You don't understand." your upset and guilt put in a dangerous irrational mindset, you didn't think about your words, the consequences, it was your fault.

'Shhhhh. I'm going to help. open your mind little bird." He kissed the top of your forehead still holding you close as he did green shimmers floated around you both. "Your safe." Your body became heavy, your legs grew weak and you stopped crying as your eyes slid shut. Loki picked you up and carried you in his arms before you fell. You went in to a calm, emotionless sleep in his arms.

"Brother-"

"No Thor. She was a danger to herself." Thor nodded sadly and allowed Loki to walk into the jet with you. He laid you down across the seats and he sat next to you and placed your head on his lap, he stroked your hair letting his magic course through your body healing any injures you got from the fight.

"What happened." Bruce asked as you four were in the jet waiting for the team to return.

"There were far more agents than what was planned, there were also enhanced which non of us knew about. One enhanced could mess with the mind, control it in a way. She got to y/n, called her away from the fight. She got lost in the woods and the enhanced....I don't know what she did but it was bad. A young boy also an enhanced attacked her and distracted her to allow y/n to shield her mind. But the boy died, Loki got y/n here before we reached them. I only saw the scene for a moment before I left but the woman was held down with grass, vines and roots. The team are securing her." Thor explained

"Is y/n ok." He looked over sadly

"She will be." Loki said not talking his eyes from you.

\-----

The team arrived back at the jet, no one mentioned what you had said to Loki. The team were worse for wear, Clint's injurie wasn't fully healed and still needed medical attention, Everyone was very worried about you.

"I'm going to kill Fury." Nat said as she flew the jet.

"You know this was a test right. One that she obviously failed." Tony said while pacing no longer in his suit.

"What do you mean." Steve asked

"How did Fury not know about there being enhanced on the scene, he knows everything for one and he's been five steps ahead of Hydra for months now. He had to of known and he used it as an opportunity to test y/n and the rest of us." Tony was angry, not at you but at Fury. Yes you squabbled but he cared for everyone on the team even Loki at times.

"Why would he do that." Wanda asked.

"Exactly what I want to know."

"To see what y/n can do. He wants to rate her." All eyes went to Vision.

"Y/n hasn't done any tests for Fury like we all have, this was the only way he could test her. In a real situation because she doesn't even know half of her power and even in diar circumstances she doesn't use it all. He needs to rate her just like the rest os us so she can be monitored. Fury doesn't like people he can't control." Vision said simply. and then everyone understood.

"Still gonna kill him."


	32. A long day

You woke up in Loki's bed. Alone. Unexpectedly you didn't feel the power hangover you felt the last time you were overwhelmed with energy. Your body ached a bit but apart from that and the complete empty void. you felt fine. You laid on your back replaying the events of yesterday, you should be upset, traumatised even but you felt nothing. Normal. Hungry.

"JARVIS were is everyone." You asked as you rolled out of Loki's bed.

"The team are in meeting room A along with Director Fury." great

"thanks" You changed out of your suit into an actual outfit instead of jeans and a strap top. 

You went down to the meeting room and walked in the middle of Fury speaking

You went down to the meeting room and walked in the middle of Fury speaking. Everyone looked a little shocked to see you. "Thanks for invite to the party." You sarcastically commented and you took your seat dead staring Fury. "by all means carry on, done let my presence stop you." You smiled at Fury as his face looked extremely displeased.

"You ok." Loki whispered to you.

"Im absolutely fine." You smiled to him and he just sat back knowing where this will likely end.

"Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." You sat with your legs and arms crossed.

"that mission was a mess, disorganised, no communication and quite frankly did more harm than good-"

"No. You can't lecture us about a mission that went wrong because you didn't give us all of the information. Your little game put all of us in danger." Tony snapped twiddling with a screwdriver.

"Did you know about the enhanced." Natasha asked

"Yes." Tony scoffed and became increasingly annoyed. "It wasn't a game Stark it was a test."

"HA told you." Tony said.

The team argued with Fury, each person took their turn in attacking him to which he retaliated with venomous words. He had upset everyone but didn't seem to care that much. You hadn't spoken, you just listened rather ammused.

"You need to learn to expect the unexpected." Fury said

"You need to learn to not play with peoples lives." You said sparking everyones attention to you. Your facial expression showed no emotion.

"You are not involved." fury said raising his voice

"Oh sorry but I left my care at the cleaners along with my fuck you flip-flops get the fuck over yourself and be honest for once." You spat back to him matching his tone and glared at him with a deadly look.

"y/n" Thor said with his warning voice often saved for his brother. You ignored him and focused on Fury.

"Your walking on very. thin. ice." He looked at you with a piercing eye

You leant forward in your chair "I can swim."

"Leave." He said plainly.

"You don't get to risk peoples lives and just give shitty pathetic excuses as to why." you shouted at him still sitting in your seat.

There was a pure of silence. You eyes stayed on Fury.

"You needed to be rated."

"Rated?"

"Yes. Everyone around this table is rated on their danger to the general population. They have also all gone through extensive testing all of which you haven't done. You have all failed to see past your anger. If l/n went through the testing process as you all did she would be on the next flight to a Russian military base. This was the only way I could rate her without the council watching over. So I would appreacte it if you all stopped looking like your going to kill me and thank me instead." You eased up at his words, he was helping....

Everyone took a minute to figure it out and understand it.

"He's right." Steve said

"Why would they lock me up." You asked

Fury sighed. "You cannot be controlled and your quick temper doesn't help."

"Thor can't be controlled." You fired back. everyone seemed to calm and the tension in the room eased.

"Thor has helped SHIELD for many years and he doesn't loose it like you do."

"So whats her rating."

"Classified Stark as you well know." You sat in your seat quietly, you didn't understand why Fury was actually helping you.

"Are you still going to Asgard." Fury asked Thor.

"Yes, we are leaving tonight."

the meeting finished, they discussed some missions that would happen once you returned back to earth, you apologised to Fury but he wasn't pleased with you. Everyone relaxed after the very strenuous mission, Nat and Steve trained for a couple of hours, Tony and Bruce headed to the lab were they would likely stay the whole day. Wanda and Vision lounged in the living room along with Thor and Loki. It was still early morning and you needed to keep busy. You baked cookies to everyones delight and then baked brownies. You then deep cleaned your room, polished every surface, made sure there was not a crease in your bed or dust particle on your shelf.

"Who wants to spar!" You exclaimed as you walked into the living were Wanda, Vision, Thor, Nat, Clint and Loki sat. It was just past one.

"Why don't you come sit down for a bit." Nat suggested after everyone shook their heads apart from Loki but he was to invested in his book give an answer which you understanded.

"I'm ok thanks." You then walked off thinking of what to do.

"Is no one else concerned that she's...ok" 

"We all have our ways of coping Barton.Now shhhhh and pick a film." Nat demanded "No, not Brave or the hunger games, i'm sick of watching them."

"Fine then you pick bossy." Nat put on inception.

You went down to the Lab.

"hey."

"You can't be in here kid." Tony said as soon as you walked into the lab.

"whyyyyy." You started touching things and accidentally knocked over a glass of clear liquid onto the ground....it then proceeded to fizzle and smoke.

"THATS WHY!" He ran over and moved you far away from it. He poured some Purple liquid on it and pushed you out of the lab. "Jarvis tell everyone that this floor is on lockdown until tomorrow. There has been a chemical leak."

"Sorry Tony."

"hhhh its alright kid. Your lucky it was me in here and not Banner he would of gone green and it would be much worse. Are you ok." You were both walking quickly to the elevator.

"Yeah im fine, what was it."

"Something Bruce has been working on for an recruit. I'm going to tell Bruce, ill say one of the bots knocked it over." He smiled.

"What did you do." Nat asked as you came out of the elevator.

"Nothing!" You put on your most innocent face and Thor just laughed. "it was an accident, I just knocked some chemical over then Tony started to fluster over it." they all chuckled and you sat next to Loki disturbing him from his book.

"Are you causing trouble little bird." He placed his book down on the side.

"Why won't you spar with me." You wanted to do something but the tower can be boring when your not training.

"because we all need to rest after yesterday." he moved your hair away from your pouty face. "You seem to not be troubled by it love." He was reading you, he had been the whole day just discreetly.

You huffed and got up, went into the piano room and shut the doors smiling to Loki as you did so. You played 'do what you are doing' by Dexter Britain. It was fast paced, emotional but one of the most beautiful pieces you have ever heard. Loki came in, closed the doors and stood silently until you had finished.

He took a seat next you. "Do you wish to play." You asked him softly

"I wish for us to talk." You knew what he meant. He wanted to talk about yesterday.

"It was just shock. I'm fine there's nothing of concern to discuss." You lightly pressed the keys.

Loki took your hands in his and you turned to face him. "You cannot push this aside love. Please talk to me." He was sad and concerned. His eyes full of worry. "I love you so much, I can't bare to see you like this."

"I can't tell you something I know nothing about. I don't know why I feel this way." You looked away from Loki.

"Then lets figure it our together for I will always be by your side." You looked back up to him. "but it starts with honesty love." His eyes looked deeply into yours

"I lied to you, in the library. I don't know why. I didn't want to but I couldn't and still can't explain why I do it. I'm sorry I lied, I didn't want you misunderstanding and thinking its your fault and I didn't want you to worry." It felt good to tell him the truth, you needed to say it.

He looked you deeply in the eyes. "It is my job to worry love." he gave you a sweet smile. "I will only do this if you want to. Do not feel pressured but I believe I may be able to understand if I see what is going on." He said careful of his words.

"Look at my mind basically."

"Yes, you have my word I won't pry and it is safe." You took a minute to think about it.

"ok." you nodded.

Loki Placed two fingers on your temple and green shimmers of his magic started to flow. "You need to take down all of your shields." You closed your eyes. You opened your mind completely allowing him full access, you trusted him with everything. You could feel his presence in your mind, in your memories, thoughts, feelings. It was slightly comforting to have someone else understanding how you truly felt. HIs presence faded becoming less and less. You opened your eyes once he left.

"What did u see."

"Pain and guilt all repressed but them things don't stay hidden forever. I understand now love, thank you for letting me in." You hugged him and he wrapped his comforting arms around you. "you will be ok. You just need to get away from earth for a bit, you need to use your powers freely. I think on Asgard you will feel a new sense of happiness."

"I love you Loki." you muffled

"I love you to my engjëll." You both sat their in each others embrace for what felt like hours. "shall we play love." You let go of him and nodded.

"'Butterflies' Tony Anderson?"

"yes I know it. I'll follow you." You said. It was an easy, light piece. Slow and gradually builds.

\-----

"Darling" Loki whispered to you stroking your arm. you replied with a small grumble and moved more comfortably on the sofa.

"dinner's ready love." He said slightly louder, it woke you up more and you open your eyes slightly to see his beautiful gentle smile.

"skip." You said and closed your eyes again.

he chuckled and took your hands firmly and hulled you to your feet. You gave him a very tired look. "Not an option today darling." You huffed but followed him to the dining table were everyone was sitting eating something Nat cooked, a Russian dish as usual and like always it tasted way better than it looked.

"when are we leaving>" you asked Thor

"After we have eaten Lady y/n"

"maybe an hour or so after." Loki said you looked to him confused.

"The bifrost isn't an easy journey especially if its your first time." You nodded understanding.

"Why are we leaving this late."

"Time is very different on Asgard, when we arrive it will be late morning. You will likely feel a type of jet lag for the first couple of days at the time shift."

"ahh ok."

Everyone spoke and had small debates over dinner as usual, the main one was True and Tony arguing over the fact that Tony 'made' a new element for his mini arc reactor. Bruce stuck by his argument until the end that you can't make new elements. Natasha ended up shouting at Clint for picking out his vegetables and forced him to eat them and then there was you and Loki who just kept smiling at each other, he kept talking to you with his telepathic abilities and you would talk back by making your thoughts very loud and aimed at him. You did almost choke on your water at a comment he made about Tony. Anyone else would think your crazy for bursting out laughing at nothing but just as everyone ignored Thor dipping his pop tarts in his food they ignored your random bursts of laughter. Everyone finished and you went up to your room to change into something more suitable and that you could have your wings out in.

You walked off the elevator and it was time to leave, you were buzzing, energised from your little nap and excited to finally go to Asgard

You walked off the elevator and it was time to leave, you were buzzing, energised from your little nap and excited to finally go to Asgard. Your wings held high and you hugged everyone squeezing each person tightly.

"I need to breathe kid..." Tony said out of breath. You let go of him and hugged Nat next.

"You two better watch out for her!" She said sternly to Thor and Loki.

"Lady y/n is in the best care apart from yours of course."

You made your way to the roof were Heimdall would open the bifröst. Everyone joined but stood well back. You would be able to call on Hiemdal once you took your place at court, as only the royal family could call upon him. Loki held you by the waist tightly to his side.

"Ready." Thor asked, both of them were in their Asguaren armour. You and Loki nodded and Thor lifted his hammer in the air.

"HEIMDALL OPEN THE BIRFÖST." Thor boomed.

You were lifted off the ground and engulfed with bright multi-colour lights, you moved up faster than you thought possible, it was a rush at first but after a while turned into a strung out rolla coater ride drop. Suddenly it all ended just as quickly as it started and you stumbled into a room that was only spinning. Loki's grip on you was the only thing holding you to your feet


	33. Asgard

Suddenly it all ended just as quickly as it started and you stumbled into a room that was spinning. Loki's grip on you was the only thing holding you to your feet. After a phew seconds you felt grounded and gasped at your surroundings, you were in a huge, golden ball and Hiendal stood in the middle with his huge golden sword in the centre.

"Welcome home your Royal Highnesses. Welcome to Asgard Lady y/n." Hiendall greeted you three. Yes you were a princess but not officially until you announced yourself at court, by that meaning you needed to address the King and Queen and make the vowel that Thor and Loki made when they came of age to have the thrown.

Thor and Loki spoke with Heimdall you nodded to him and followed what Thor had taught you when greeting people. You walked to the end of the room to be met with a huge rainbow bridge and sat before I was Asgard and the Golden palace at the centre. The buildings were magnificent and grand. You weren't only visually amazed but you felt so close to the heavens, to the angels above if you tried hard enough you could probable hear them. Loki was right, the power you felt here was amazing it was beyond anything you had felt on earth but you also felt much more in control of it.

"Like the view love." Loki held your waist from behind and kissed your temple smiling at how you glowed and radiated in pure amazement and power.

"It's amazing."

"It's better up close." Thor mounted a chestnut stallion. You didn't even notice the three horses waiting for you to your side or the two guards also mounted on horse back.

You walked over filled with happiness, you felt so naturally connected with the horses, there was a chestnut mare. Beautiful and strong.

"Can you ride" Loki asked.

"yes." He picked you from the ground unexpectedly and mounted you on the mare. Once you sat comfortably Loki got onto this jet black stallion ad you three set off. You looked back at the guards warerally as the rode being you three.

"It's just a precaution love." Loki told you Kindly. You nodded.

Without warning Thor cantered off and Loki soon joined.

"HEY!" you shouted but quickly caught up to them. It felt surreal. Being on Asgard. Riding again. You were on your way to become a princess of Asgard. This is fucking amazing.

As you made your way into the village you all slowed. Everyone bowed or curtsied to the Princes, there were whispers gathering and stares from everyone you passed. Thor rode in front, Loki was next to you on your right as it should be and the guards were close behind.

"Your arrival has been the talk for many weeks. I think the kingdom needs a princess to adore." Loki told you. You remained poised and polite.

\-----

You reached the gates to the palace and were let straight through, the guards split from you as you were inside the palace grounds. You three dismounted your horses who were swiftly taken by someone. "Wow." is all you could let out as you gapped in awe of the huge golden palace, grand steps led straight into a wide open space. You three started walking down twists and turns of hallways, you would most defiantly get lost on your own. As you passed maids they all curtsied, Thor's joy to be home was made clear through is fast gate as he walked ahead bouncing in his step. Loki walked with you by your side at your right you saw the tips of a pair of golden brown wings in the distance as you got closer they were attached to a very strong build of a young woman, she was dressed in armour and had an assortment of weapons on her, her facial expression reminded you of Nat, stern, serious and confident. She bowed as Thor passed and he inclined his head "Valkyrie" and continued on his way. She did the same to Loki and he replied the same way Thor did. She hesitated as her eyes locked on yours, she looked defensively at you but only for a fraction of a moment she then inclined her head and you kept walking.

Thor went to the thrown room and Loki waited out side of your chambers in the family wing for you to change. You didn't take notice of your room only the dress on the bed waiting for you. Once dressed You went outside. His eyes on you said more than words ever could. Asgarden dresses suited you well.

"Turn around love." you did as Loki said and he did your hair as you had little time to get ready. (Your h/c)

He put the head piece on you and then kissed your forehead lightly

"Looking beautiful as always." He offered his arm and you accepted it.

\----

You parted with him as you stood behind the doors to the thrown room, you were nervous but not like normal. You knew you belonged here and you felt the magic all around supporting you. The doors opened and Loki walked in first with you a phew steps behind. You didn't look around at the crowd only straight ahead. Odin was sitting on his thrown, staff in one hand and an arm rested on his chair. Frigga stood beside him, smiling at you. Thor was a step below the right of Odin smiling joyfully.

Loki took a knee and put his right hand over his chest and bowed his head. You did the same. "Rise my son." Loki ordered. Thats where Thor gets his voice from.

Loki stood. "farther." He stated simply

"Welcome home." Loki nodded and took his place on the same step as Thor but on Frigga's side. You keep your position not darling to move.

"Y/N. Do you accept your position as a Princess of Asgard." Odin asked clearly, his voice echoed through the halls. This was it.

You Looked up to Odin. "I accept my position as a Princess of Asgard, I will uphold my duties and responsibility's to the thrown and to the people of Asgard. My loyalty, trust and life is to the thrown that I will support no matter who sits upon it." A tightness in your chest you didn't know was their released allowing you to finally breathe.

"Rise y/n Princess of Asgard, Daughter of the sky and earth." you stood, keeping your eyes on Odin and not the huge crowd on both sides of you. "The court is excused." the crowds instantly left in an orderly, quite manner leaving you, The princes, Odin and Frigga. "Tell me." This wasn't suppose to happen. He doesn't talk unless he has to....what!

"Are you courting Loki." That wasn't what you expected. At all. It seemed that no one else expected it either, Figga gave you an expecting and excited look, Thor struggled to hold back his laughter at seeing how shocked you and Loki were. You glared to Loki and he slightly nodded his head.

"Yes." You replied quickly and caught Loki's grin form the corner of your eye. Odin was impossible to read, he could be furious or he could be overjoyed. You stood waiting for a reply.

"Very well. You three are dismissed." You nodded your head and walked behind the Princes until you were out of the thrown room. Once down the corridor Loki threw you in his arms and spun your around, you shrieked in surprise and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Loki!" you giggled. He put you down as he did you immediately dipped into a curtsy and flushed with embarrassment, Frigga had been watching and waiting!

She walked up to you and took your hands in hers she gave you a warming smile, her moments were so gentle and loving. Loki was a lot like her. "Come dear child. I would like to show you around your home." You nodded and smiled as you both started to walk. Loki began to follow.

"Son, why don't you go and see Kyrie." Frigga suggested to Loki. Thor had walked off to find his friends.

"Mother I-"

"I wasn't asking." She held his cheek the way he held yours. "She has missed you." Loki never mentioned 'Kyrie' but you were glad he had a friend here and wasn't lonely. He nodded and then took your hand in his and kissed your hand. You blushed and he smiled, his eyes said a million words to do with his love towards you. He then let go and walked away.

\------

Frigga had showed you around the palace. The healing wing, were she was charge of, the many different wings and what they held. Then into the family wing were your's, Thor's and Loki's rooms were. Her and Odins room was on the other end of the palace. She showed you to your chambers which you barely glanced at earlier. There was a huge bed with a golden frame and golden drapes, There was a sitting area with a fire and the books you had on your shelfs at the tower, not yours but a copy of each one. Then there was a huge wardrobe lining a wall, full of gowns, jewels, shoes and other accessories.Plants were scattered around your room and some of them defiantly weren't on earth. on one side of your bed there were stained double glass doors that opened to a bathroom twice the size of yours at the tower, everything was so much bigger, golden and luxurious. Then there was a balcony on the other side of your bed that looked high over Asgard. Your wings fluttered in amazement and you couldn't help gleaming like a child. Frigga watched you explore and smiled at your oooh's and awe's.

"This is amazing." you finally breathed out exhaspered from the tour and excitement.

"I'm very glad you think so. Come, there is more for you to see."

She led you down another hall way not far from the family wing. She opened a set of huge double doors. She walked in, you slowly followed amazed at the huge library before you. You walked around, not to far as it was a maze that you could easily get lost in. She then showed you to the room next to it. Simple, elegant and made to suit the instrument inside. A golden grand piano in the middle.

"I'm glad this room will finally be used." fridge said as she watched your face glow with happiness.

You snapped back to reality remembering that you was in the presence of the queen and you had just acted like a child for the whole tour. "I must apologise." Your head went down and gazed at the ground.

"why dear." she turned to face you with a concerned face.

"I forgot my myself and my manners." She chucked and placed her hand lightly on your arm. You looked up to her.

"Dear one you are in a new world." She said warmly with wonder in her eyes. "would you care to join me for tea, you must be famished." You didn't answer at first. shocked her her request. "Unless you wish to see Loki" She asked still warmly.

"I would love to join you for tea, thank you. I was taken back, I did not expect you to want to spend time with me." You admitted as you both walked down the hallway.

"You are family my deer." Her words ran truthful and warmed your heart. "You must tell me about your life on Midgard."

As you walked and tried to remember the different turns you both took you told her about the team and your powers. She listened tentatively then you both got to a dining hall with a space two person table purposely put their for you two. The table held an array of cakes, meats, cheeses, breads and just a whole lot of food but it didn't crowd or over power the table. There were two guards standing at the door but Frigga made sure you were undisturbed. You both sat opposite each other and you told her what you knew of your parents a and your life before the avengers, you told her of Jenna and your old friends. You also told her about the sword she had gifted you, how it choose you. She was overjoyed in the polite queenly manner. She had already seen that it would pick you.

"You have had quite the life so far." She said once you stopped talking. "I must ask as a mother. You and my son. From the little I have seen he is very affectionate towards you." You blushed a little.

"Yes he is." You didn't really know what to say, Thor hadn't told you about this part.

"He is rarely open with his feelings but with you near he is himself, you have brung out a side of him that I saw when he was young. Happy, caring and open. He is happy with you that much I can tell. are you happy with him." She had genuine care in her tone.

"I'v never been happier than when I am with him." She smiled at your words and you both ate and she told you stories of when Loki was a little boy and how she seems him become that young, carefree, full of love boy again when he is with you.

"I understand Loki has bee teaching you to use your powers." She asked.

"Yes, he is a very good teacher. I'v only almost killed Natasha once." you said it as a joke and she seemed to take it as one.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to see your abilities. It is safe for you to train here."

"I should caution that I don't have full control over them yet, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

"I will teach you control. Injuries can be healed." You nodded. You talked more in depth about your powers with her. She listened to every word you said, she cared.

\----

"I have kept your company far to long, you are exhausted, You must rest before tonights celebration. The guard will escort you to your chambers." she gestured to one of the guard who bowed to you and her. You curtsied before you left her. She wasn't wrong about how tired you were, the excitement plus the time change hit you once you sat down with her. The guard walked ahead as you dint know the way, you passed a phew maids who curtsied, it was wired. A completely different life style. The guard stopped at your door and you thanked him and walked in. Yes you were tired but no way could you sleep. it was mid day, the sun sat high in the sky and light filled your room. You read for an hour and peeked through your door, the guard had gone and one was stood at the end of the hall. You could do whatever you wanted so you put your shoes back on and walked around the halls.

No direction to where you were going, you just walked captivated by the paintings, high decorated ceilings, calved details in the walls and the gardens that laid out side of the windows

An- Hope your enjoying! just updated my second fic 3 chapters posted!


	34. New people

You wandered around the halls lost in the beauty of the palace. As you turned a corner not looking straight head your body collided with another. "sorry" you said as you took a phew paces back. Your heart skipped a beat as a very angry valkyrie stood before you. She didn't say anything or move, she just glared at you, looking you up and down and then observed your wings which fluttered behind you in shyness trying to escape her harsh eyes. "Your alone." She asked. You looked around quickly to see no guards or maids, you hadn't noticed before.

"excuse me." You said and began to move past her, she went to stand in front of you but a very loud convicting, confident voice called and she backed away.

"Your highness, Thor has been searching for you." You turned to see a brown haired woman dressed in battle armour walking towards you.

"I'm sorry, who are you." You asked as she nodded her head to you. She seemed nice, strong defiantly.

"Lady Sif." She gave you a small smile and stepped between you and the valkyrie. It shocked you, she didn't know you yet she didn't hesitate.

"I believe you have duties to attend to valkyrie." It was an order not a question. The valkyrie nodded and went back down the hallway she came down. Sif turned to you.

"Lets go." She walked and you followed, she looked concerned and deep in thought.

"Where are we going." You had to walked very quickly to keep up with her.

"I will take you to Thor." You walked down more corridors.

'Ahhhh! Lady Sif!" Thor called out as you walked into a open room with round couches in a semi circle and a feast table in the middle. "Y/N where have you been!" Thor exclaimed.

"I got a bit lost, this place is huge." You said smiling. Three men came up to you, each kissed your hand and gave you a very cheeky smile.

"This is Fandral, Hogun and volstagg. The warriors three." Thor was overjoyed and very loud. You stayed polite but a new planet, new people and just everything was getting a bit much.

"It's lovely to meet you all. Thor often says how he misses your presence on Midgard." Sif dragged Thor away to a corner and spoke with him, she seemed stiff and uneasy. The warriors three asked you questions about your life on Midgard and you answered them, you did well considering half your concentration was on Thor and Lady Sif. The three men were cheeky but respectful as were all of the men on Asgard.

"You seem distracted, I can escort you back to your chambers." Volstagg said snapping your attention to him.

"Oh sorry." You said in the sweetest voice, you did feel bad they were bing friendly. "This place is so different to Midgard its a lot to take in. I wish to stay. If you don't mind my presence."

"Sit please." You sat on the huge semicircle sofa, Hogun devoured food faster than Thor and Fandral and Volstagg sat a respectable distance from you.

"Thor tells us you play the piano. Quite beautifully as well."

"watch your tone Fandral, Loki would not be happy with that tone directed towards the Lady he's courting." Thor said, he sat and ate along with Lady Sif.

"I was simply complementing the princess." he looked to you and winked.

"You will not have to worry about Loki because I will have your head for that." You said with a grin that you picked up from Loki.

"Well I must apologise and beg for your forgiveness your highness."

"y/n may be a soft engjëll but she can also have a fury worse than mine." Thor commented, everyone looked a little shocked but the next couple of hours passed with jokes, games and laughter.

You got much more comftable on the couch and snacked on grapes as the sun began to set, Thor told stories of the many battles they have been in and their victories. Wine was brought out and everyone enjoyed the hours that passed. Loki thought it would a bright idea to teleport behind you, he did and went to wrap his arms around you neck, you grabbed his arms and jumped off the sofa onto him pinning him to the ground before anyone could even react. You straddled his lap and pinning his arms down with your hands. Everyone jumped slightly but calmed seeing it was only Loki.

"I told you to not teleport behind me. Twice." your tone was deadly he just smiled and didn't resist against you.

"Hello love. I'm happy to see your settling in." He smirked and his words were teasing. "As much as I love this I have something to show you." He flipped on top of you and you yelped at the fast change. He got up and helped you up. Loki held your waist close to him, protectively.

"Thank you for the hospitality gentlemen, Lady Sif." you nodded and they repeated the action. You started to walk out them remembered! You lightly ran out of Lokis arm and back to the couch. "Can I take these." Referring to the bowl of grapes.

"Of course." You smiled and took the bowl and went back to Loki.

"Want one. there really good!" he chucked.

"No thank you love."

\-----

"Who's Kyrie." You asked walking down a hallway, not in a possessive way but out of interest.

"She's been a friend of mine since I was young, she was a valkyrie in training when we first met and she's been my friend ever since. She's lovely you would like her. She isn't as judgmental or angry as the others valkyrie." He said calmly. "Close your eyes."

"What. Why." He sighed and faced you, he held both his arms around you. You leant up and kissed him. "I love you." You said as you broke the kiss.

"And do you trust me." he moved a piece of hair that strayed from the rest.

You looked into his eyes, he was excited for something. "always." you closed your eyes and he took the bowl of grapes from your hands. "My grapes!" you protested still with your eyes closed.

"they are safe in my hands love, you will like drop them." He then held your waist and you waled a couple of paces. Loki opened some doors only leaving you alone for a moment. The cold breeze startled you little and you pressed yourself closer to Loki. "It's ok love, just the wind." You walked forward.

"Why are you blocking me." He could block your ability to feel the nature around you, he never did it only when you needed to calm down back when you first started training.

"It would ruin the surprise. Not far to go"...."Open"

You opened your eyes and as you did the nature filled you and the wings blew past begging for your attention. But your eyes were set on the beauty before you. The garden was full of the love and purity of nature. Each flower sang and each strand of grass whistled a song just fo your ears. The sun was setting on the horizon and it was just an endless stretch of land. A complete escape.

"Loki it's... I don't know." Your smile was wide in amazement. you took your shoes off and allowed your bare feet to hit the ground you walked forward and gently brushed your hand over the flowers and leaves, it was winter on Midgard but here everything flourished as though it never died.

"This part of the gardens isn't used often." He walked beside you with your hand tangled in his. You walked and you told him about the time you spent the warriors three and Lady Sif. HE listened and watched your every movement.

"Today feels like its never ending." You said with a slight sigh but smiled. "But today has been amazing."

"Time here is very different. We should head back, you should rest before the celebration tonight."

"Celebration? your mother said something about it but I left before I could ask."

"It's in your honour my love. It's a feast and then a ball, all of the court will attend." You felt a mixture of nerves, excitement and exhaustion.

You walked back with Loki to his chambers, His room was mainly green, black and gold. He had a large sitting area with a fire and books covering the walls, then behind a round alcove in the wall sat a large round bed in the centre of the room, to one side was a balcony and to the other was his wardrobe and more books. His ensuite connected from the living area and was similar to yours except he had a very large bath, more like a big hot tub.

You both sat on his sofa reading. You rested next to him with your head on his shoulder. He set up tea and biscuits that were now abandoned on the table as you became much more sleepier. You eyes got heavy and the book felt like an unholdable weight in your hand. Loki took it from you before it could fall. You relaxed and fell asleep. Every sleep you spent with Loki you never got any nightmares, you didn't dream but you didn't need to. You were living the wildest fantasy and your mind couldn't make up something more magical.


	35. Little lesson from Loki

Your mind slowly woke from the fuzzy haze of deep sleep, you stretched on the soft covers and pillows underneath you you rolled over still half asleep only for the softness to disappear and you met the floor with a hard thud that awakened your senses quickly. "Ow" You gasped out, it knocked the wind out of you and the lack of time you had to wake didn't help in catching your brain up with your surroundings. You looked around confused until you heard his voice.

"You ok love." Loki shouted from another room. His voice eased your on edge senses. You slowly got up from the floor still in your dress. it was dark out, the moon was half way until it hit peak, the soft glow lighted the sky as stars crowded around it, there were no clouds. Simply vast space holding burning suns and distant planets. You dozed for only a moment at the moon. "Y/n" Loki shouted sounding a little more concerned.

"Yeah im fine sorry. Where are you." You were slowly regaining your breath from the short but oddly hard fall.

"Room to your left, care to join me." You knew he was smirking, he had a flirty playful tone.

"That depends on what I find." You said as you walked out of his bedroom and towards the bathroom door.

"I think you will pleased." His voice deepened.

You opened the door, Loki had his back to the door and was in his ridiculously huge bath. It was steaming and bubbly. It was just him, you and him. The world seemed to disappear.

He looked over his shoulder and asked a million questions with his eyes but he only gave a mischievous smirk.

You closed the door and bit your lip in excitement as your back was to him for a moment. He wanted fun and games and so did you. You slowly walked near to him and his eyes followed your every movement.

"It is far to hot in here to keep these clothes on. Don't you think." You picked up his mischievous grin and flashed it at him.

"I do agree my engjëll." His tone was deeper than ever before, lustrous even. You still very slowly walked over to him going around him to the other side of the bath. As you did you slid off the straps of your dress and it dropped in a pool of fabric around your feet. Your eyes never left Lokis, he watched you with his mouth twitching in hesitation to come over and pull you straight onto him, but he sat patiently with his arms rested on the sides and fully exposed and just admired your beauty and confidence with him. You got to the end of the bath in your jade green underwear. Holy fuck he's hot.

You decided to be a little difficult, play with him a bit. You just stood there, confidence written all over your face. He wanted you. Badly. He knew the little game you were playing, standing him off to see who breaks first. Your eyes stayed locked although you could see each other whole perfectly fine.

\----loki's pov----

Oh she's standing me off. Silly. Sexy defiantly. But silly. She's testing me, my dominance. I took her for the submissive type. Thats ok, she will learn.

He hadn't seen this side of you before but he loved it.

\---you pov----

Angels could wear many faces and their mood changes rapidly. You stood knowing your body was a temple and you had a new feeling. You felt sudective. hungry. Priceless.

Loki's face dropped from a slight smile to a displeased, slightly angry frown. It took you by surprise, you hadn't been standing long but your smile grew as he was the one who broke first. He stood, the water just above his waist line, he slowly started to move towards you. you didn't back away or change your expression.

"You lost." you said with his smirk on your face. He was standing over you.

He placed his hand on your chin and a small smile grew on his lips, your eyes got lost in his. "I don't think I did darling." He closed the space between your faces, his hands slid down to your waist and he pulled you closer, you arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss grew deeper, faster and with more need for each other.

His tongue invaded your mouth and his hand crept down to the backs of your thighs. He lifted you effortlessly off the ground and to his body. Your fingers tangled in his hair. You wanted him, all of him, you wanted more. Your legs wrapped around his torso and he held you up with his hands cupping your thighs. Your hungry body prepared for what was to come, you panties became wet as you rubbed slightly against Lokis body. He smiled as he kissed you and moved backwards to where he was sitting. He sat down slowly with his grip still tight on you, you straddled over his lap with the water just under your bra, his hands caressed over your body, running over every curve. fireworks lit in your stomach as he touch you more and more, he broke the kiss and made his way to your neck. You closed your eyes and rolled your head to the side to allow him access, you breathed heavily under his touch all over your body. He kissed all over your neck, nipped and sucked at a soft spot of yours to which you let out a small moan of pleasure inbertween heavy sighs. You hands continued to tangle in his hair and you gripped at the back of his neck while his tongue and lips trained down your neck to your collar bones and down to your chest. There was no space between you but your hips rocked over his lap, he was large between your things and your body begged for his presence in you, it ached for him. He came back up to meet your lips again, your body pressed against his, the water didn't dare intervene. You put more pressure on him and moved faster.

Without warning he broke the kiss, lifted you into the water away from him and got out of the bath grinning.

"What the hell Loki." You whined with slight exasperation and annoyance in your tone. You were standing, arms crossed and still arroused, you wanted to be angry but you wanted him more.

Loki chucked. "a lesson darling." he said grinning, he was proud of himself and he loved that you wanted him as much as he wanted you.

"And what lesson would that be." You asked sternly and walked out of the bath now standing an arms length from him. Both of you soaking.

He took a step closer, your faces an inch apart. He looked into your eyes and spoke with dominance. "I am in charge." His eyes rolled down your body and back up to your eyes. Your heart skipped a beat at his new tone. "when it come to certain activities. I love you and your teasing but don't test my dominance love." He wasn't threatening or meant it to be controlling. It was honest, truthful and comforting knowing he wanted to have control. Its never been a thing you were good at and you needed someone to pull on your reins or you just destroy everything. his hand went to your chin and he ran his thumb over your lips

"I want you." You whispered it, hoping he wouldn't hear but also hoping he would.

He smiled and leant slightly down to your ear. "I know. You will have me, you just needed to learn this little lesson first love." He whispered lightly into your ears, his breath was warm against your skin and you fluttered under his words. He leant back with a smile and summoned a towel, he gentle placed it over your shoulders while you pouted at him for this cruel teasing.

"get dried and dressed. Your maids are waiting for you in your room." he said softly. His voice, attitude and mood changed just as fast as yours. "there's a couple of hours until the feast and ball, I will escort you."He chuckled at your childish pout and you walked past him into his bed room. He followed and had wrapped a bowl around his waist.

You glanced at the mirror only for a red mark to catch your eye, you inspected it closer and then turned to see Loki grinning proudly. "Get rid of it!" you demanded.

"I can't." His happiness was annoying.

you walked up to him. "Loki please.....an illusion." Your voice was pleading and worried. you had to make a good first impression.

He walked up to you. "Fine but I will find another way for the court to know your mine." He brushed his hand over your cheek and an illusion casted over you covering the mark.

You smiled, he made you forget any angry or annoyance you had felt. you were warm and safe, his touch tingled your nerves. He was all you wanted.

As he made the illusion you were also dry and changed into a long black light robe, it was silk and had black feathers lining the bottom and cuffs. He had never changed your clothing before, its a small thing but it warmed your heart.

"Go get ready love." He kissed your forehead and you unfurled your wings as you walked out of his door.

His room was opposite yours, the corridor was quite only family were permitted in the wing. You walked into your room, there were two maids laying out your dress and jewellery, one was running a bath and another was remaking your bed after you laid in it to read earlier. As you entered they all curtsied and introduced themselves. Ilta, Tansy, Avis and Sidra they were your personal maids. They were polite as they were taught but your friendly demeanour surprised them. They went back to their tasks as you wanted to admire your other dresses.

"Oh, I don't need a bath thank you." You called as you walked past the bathroom. Avis wanted to object, you had to be clean before wearing new dresses. "I'v already had one." you eased her unrest before she could silently judge you or speak up.

She seemed to put the pieces together, your change of outfit to one worn after a night spent with a beloved, your disappearance for hours yet no ones worry for your saftey and your lack of shoes meaning you couldn't of walked far. "Of course." she nodded and stopped the bath, she smiled with that girly smile when you talk about boys, it quickly faded but you laughed.

"Can you please help me with looking at the dresses." you asked her Kindly, she was just a young woman like you, barely of age. She nodded with a small smile.

She told you of the upcoming dinners, balls and occasions and offered her opinion, which she was first reluctant at, on what dresses fir the occasions. She favoured the bigger dresses similar to you and she helped math the jewellery to go along with them. She looked at your wings in awe a couple o time throughout. You looked at her with a smile as she looked for longer at your wings. "I'm sorry." she said and shot her head down. It broke your heart.

"there is nothing to apologise for." She looked up and you smiled at her. "They like to be admired." you said and then fluttered them out to hold high and strong. She gaped at them and then pointed out. dress that would suit them well for the next dinner.

\------

You were sitting on your vanity seat with the four girls around you, they did your hair and light make up. Over the hour you spent with them, they eased and became more comftable. You told them a little about Midgard which they were very intrigued in, they were hesitant to ask you questions but they did and you answered them. They were simply curious. You asked them about themselves and their lives. All of them had worked for the crown since they were 14 or 15, Avis was the youngest at 17 in Midgard years, she was the quietest of the group, she held back her words while the others spoke. Ilsa and Tansy were twins, they had the sibling competivness defiantly and then Sidra, the eldest at 19 but still very young, she adores the thrown and use to be one of the Queens many maids before she was opined to you. Not because she was expendable but because she knew order, did things proper and the Queen knew that there would need to be someone with authority to manage your needs. She wasn't harsh or bossy, she settled with your presence just as the others did. You had a laugh with them and Sidra started to tell you about those who will be attending the ball, the names you needed to know and those you should dance with.

"Would you like us to brush though your wings your highness." Avis asked. They were flush against your back as to not be touched.

"No thank you, would you please get Loki." She nodded and walked out of the room to get Loki, He was the only one apart from Nat that you liked touching your wings, they needed to be brushed and care for. They were sensitive and shy but they love and trust Loki just as you do.

you turned in your chair to face the girls, they were putting away the make up and cleaning up. "would you mind returning in half an hour ladies." They curtsied and left.

There was a nock at your door after they left. "come in." Loki opened your door and let Avis enter first, she stood just to the side with her hands connected in fronts of her. Loki walked in.

"Will you please excuse us Avis, I have asked for the ladies to return in half an hour." you gave her a warm smile and she curtsied and left.

"You are very kind angel." Loki walked up to you.

"They are souls with feelings just as I am, I treat them how I would want to be treated."

Loki smiled. "You asked for me?"

"yes." You turned to face your vanity mirror. "Can you brush my wings please." You sheepishly said.

"Of course I can love." He stood behind you and started to brush your wings. Your eyes closed with tingling happiness and content.

"You look lovely." Loki randomly said, he had been watching, admiring you though the mirror.

"Thank you. I see your not even partially ready." you opened your eyes.

"Magic my love." You rolled your eyes. "You pick up mannerism easily." He commented, you scoffed.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." he chuckled "The eye roll from tin man, the smirk from me, you smile at the maids the way my mother does and you stand like Natasha, confident even if its an illusion." His words came deep from thought, he meant them. "It's not a bad thing but please let my smirk be the only thing you pick up from me. I am not a good roll model." His smiled dropped slightly, it now looked like an effort to hold up.

you turned and stood up to face him. You put your hands lightly on his cheeks, he blushed ever so slightly. "I love all of you and I always will. Just as you will be by my side I will be by yours no matter your past or your future."

"You cannot know what will be."

"I know parts. Let my reassurance by enough that I will always love you." His face changed to confused.

"Has mother told you of the future, she's not-"

"No she hasn't." you took a deep breath, this was a secret for a reason, trying to change the path that is set has deadly ripple effects. "I see glimpses of the future, some days from now others are many years ahead. They are never in enough detail or have enough information to become a prediction. Your mother was the first to know earlier today, I thought she may be able to help. But what i'm saying is that I know I will always love you, no matter what happens."

Loki took your hands from his face and held then tightly in his, he wasn't angry he was more confused and upset you had to go through it on your own. "Does it hurt. I hurts mother terribly sometimes." His eyes were those of sorrow.

"Yes." He closed his eyes. "They usually happen when I am on my cycle or a couple of days leading up to it. But only glimpses, they don't last longer than a phew moments."

"how can my mother help." he opened his eyes, the sorrow faded and he was focused on you.

"She said she may be able to help me repress them." You spoke softly. "Can we talk of this more tomorrow. I do not want t bring the night down."

He kissed your forehead and spun your around. "Sit. Im not finished." He was back to soft, gentle Loki.

He brushed though your wings for another twenty minuets, you told him about the hours you spent with Frigga.

"all finished love." He lightly kissed your head and wrapped his arms around you from behind, he buried his head on your shoulder. There was a light knock at your door. "Your highness." a female voice called, it was Sidra.

"Come in." You raised your voice and shifted slightly but Loki kept ahold of you. Your four maids walked in and curtsied. "I need to get ready Loki." He sighed in your neck.

"You already look beautiful my love." He protested.

"I need to get dressed."

"I can help." He whispered and nipped on your neck. He was pushing now. You didn't mind but you needed to get ready and he was often a distraction rather than helpful. He kissed your neck, you moved so he couldn't anymore and his eyes met yours.

You leant up to his ear. "You can help later on tonight." You whispered in his ear and went bak to facing him, his face grew a smile and he kissed your forehead and went. The ladies were swooning over your interaction especially Avis, they all stood waiting patiently for Loki to leave. Once he did the twins got your dress ready to be worn, Sidra cleaned the jewellery and Avis waiting for instruction as you sat looking at yourself amazed at how you got here.

"I must apologise your highness." Avis spoke. "if I upset your earlier." she had her head slightly down.

Your heart ached at how she thought she did something wrong when really it was your sensitivity that caused it. You turned and stood in front of her, you were roughly the same height and she looked to you. "No, Im...well my wings are sensitive and picky about who touches them, Loki is the only one they like. You didn't fault." You smiled and spoke gently, her face eased and the tension in her shoulders lifted. she nodded her head. you spoke up so all of them could her you. "Ladies please call me y/n if we are do not have company." They all nodded and smiled lightly.

\----

"Your high-y/n. Many of your dresses including this one takes two to three people to fit, we are here to assists you in any way we can." Sidra told you Kindly as you had told them you didn't need help with changing. You got shy, it wasn't normal at all on Midgard to have people help you dress. "Nudity is beautiful and from what iv heard its scorned on Midgard but here its normal." She said and it did reassure you.

"Thank you, sorry its just so different."

"Tell us when your ready and me and Avis will fit you dress. If you allow us." You nodded your head and the four girls went to wait in the living area while you undressed.

"Ready." You called, Avis entered holding the dress over her arms, she breathed in slightly. You had your back to her and turned to see a shock on her face. Your cheeks grew red. "what." You asked worried and insecure.

she walked towards you. "Forgive me, your back." She said worryingly and walked quickly to your side. "Sidra." she called, she put the dress on your bed you turned to see your back in the mirror, A large black and purple bruise had formed from the bottom of your spine to the midway of your waist. It didn't hurt but looked painful and very sore.

Sidra rushed in and gasped at your reflection in the mirror. She rushed to your side and had a similar face of worry that Nat had but more of an older sister worry rather than a mothers pure panic. They were both looking at you for answers as to what happened.

You laughed as you released what its from. "I fell out of Lokis bed. I have the worst spacial awareness and i'm awfully clumsy." You said to the two girls, you had a wide smile at how ridiculous the injury was from simply falling out of a bed. They didn't look to convinced. "Truly ladies I am fine, it doesn't hurt, this I the first time iv seen it." You turned to the mirror again and touched your back with your hand. No pain. "HA! thats crazy. It doesn't hurt!" You laughed in amazement. They were both slightly shook but nodded.

Avis got a numbing cream just in case it did start to hurt during the dance and applied it. You had forgotten you were completely naked but you didn't crawl into shyness.

they helped you into your dress, shoes and attached the jewellery to your body. You put your neckless* on the vanity side and told them nicely to never move it. Half an hour later you were dressed and the last piece was placed upon your head and tied it all together.

Half an hour later you were dressed and the last piece was placed upon your head and tied it all together.

You stood and held your wings high behind you

You stood and held your wings high behind you. You looked at yourself with disbelief, the person before you looked so different, felt so different to who you were just months ago.

"There is still time to change if you are not happy." Sidra spoke snapping you out of your thoughts. They wee both standing to your side.

"No. I love it all. Thank you both." They nodded and smiled. You spun and laughed with pure joy. You walked between to the two rooms making sure you were steady on the heals.


	36. May I have the honour

AN- Sorry forgot to mention the reader is aware that Loki is adopted and he's a frost giant. It's comment knowledge in this fic, everyone knows.

The time had come. To show your new home who you were. Who you loved. It was time to be a princess and show them the new goddess that has entered their lives. 

the maids left ten minuets ago. You opened your door expecting Loki to be there but he wasn't. You walked out a little disappointed but as you looked down the candle lit corridor there he stood. In an asgarden suit that hugged him perfectly. His smile could be seen for miles. You walked down to him a smile stuck on your face. You reached him. You offered your hand which he kissed not talking his eyes off of yours.

"You look Aureolus my darling. You truly are a devika that outshines all the rest with avyanna." Blush ran across your cheeks and your wings fluttered at the compliment.

"Your words are to kind. I fear you see someone else."

He looked deeply into your eyes with so much love and passion it hurt. He held your hands in one of his and gently placed one on your cheek. "There is nothing to fear my love. You are the only one my eyes yearn to set upon." He smiled so lovingly. He then stood to your right with his arm out. You placed yours on his and headed towards the ball room.

"Are you nervous." He asked looking at you while you walked. You thought for a moment.

"No." A bright smile came upon your face. You wasn't nervous for once. You were beyond excited. The tower was your home and the avengers were your family but so was Asgard.

He nodded and you were at the entrance to the huge ball room. Two guards stood at each side of huge golden double doors. Two of them opened them, your grip on Loki's hand tightened not out of fear but excitement and he squeezed your hand back. His touch offered more comfort than a million words, well other than his words. The door opened to reveal a long feasting table with at least a sixty people sat around all talking and giddy. The ceilings were twice as high as the one at the tower, gold covered the walls and pillars. Huge windows to the left allowed the moonlight to shine brightly in complementing the glow of hundreds of candles. Some hung from chandlers over your head, other lined the walls and the table. The room was lit better than when the sun held high in the sky.

All heads turned your way, you began to walk down the right side of the table with Loki by your side. Everyone bowed their heads as you both passed. Everyone was already seated apart from the King and Queen, There was an order to big event feasts. The court ladies and gentlemen would enter and sit first, then the normal warriors, then the Valkyrie, then the warriors Three and Lady Sif as they were in Thors favour and top fighters and then the Princes and now you, then lastly the King and Queen.

You avoided the eyes of the Valkyrie, Loki pulled out your chair like the perfect gentlemen he is and you sat. Everyone resumed their previous conversations. Thor sat on your right, the closest to Odins at the head of the table then Loki sat on your left. The warriors three and Lady Sif sat opposite you. Thor and his friends greeted you Kindly and you all began to chat and laugh amongst yourself, they told you more stories of their battles and even shared one were they lost and Odin had to settle the dispute.

You didn't really think about your seating position until Odin and Frigga walked in. Everyone including you stood at their arrival bowing and curtsying, you all sat after they both did. Then it hit you as the food was being brought out.

"Why am I here." You whispered to Loki everyone was far to occupied to notice. Loki gave you a very confused face. "I mean, why are you on my left." You were always on Loki's left, thats how its suppose to be in court.

He didn't answer, his pride seemed to choke him a little not allowing the words to leave his mouth. Thor laughed next to you, and you turned to find answers from him. "You outrank him y/n." Thor chuckled and filled your glass with mead.

"I do." you asked shocked, you didn't really think about it much.

"Yes." He answered happily and began to feast.

You turned to Loki. "HA." you said like the child you were. Thankfully he took it as the joke it was and rolled him eyes and chuckled. Everyone ate copious amounts of food, it never seemed to end along with the constant flow of mead. Stories and memories were shared generously. Once the feast finished Loki took your hand and walked you to his side next to the thrown were Odin sat. Everyone Went to the edges of the room and waited as guards took the table out and within no time the room was to its former glory of the grandest ball rooms in all of the nine realms. It lived well past its expectation. The live orchestra filed in setting up quickly on a slight raised platform at the end of the room. Ladies and Gentlemen started to dance in partners as Odin and Frigga stood over and watched. Thor was with his friends and Loki had introduced you to many new people and now Kyrie.

She was sweet just as Loki said, she had no hate towards you and spoke Kindly. The conversation was cut short by people starting to take positions for 'Dance for me Wallis' one of Loki's favourite dances and one of many that Thor taught you. He said that this dance would start off and then the dances that you had learned would play after.

"I'm terribly sorry to cut this short." You said with as much politeness as possible. You turned to Loki slightly hating that you had to ask him to ask you, it wasn't how it worked but he didn't know you knew the dance. "Ask me to dance." You said with a small smile trying to contain your excitement. Loki looked over to the position everyone was taking, his eyes lit up. Kyrie saw the dance to and knew he loved it.

"Hurry up." She lightly nudged Loki and laughed.

"May I have the honour your highness." He held out his arm.

"You may." you took his arm and walked to the line. Loki stood opposite you a yard away. The music started and the dance began. It was smooth and graceful when done correctly but it was complicated and intimate which is why only half the amount of people danced to this song. Loki's face was that of pure happiness, it caught to you. His eyes never left yours. He lifted to with ease and his eyes glistened with desire as your faces were barely inches apart.

"Did Thor teach you." His voice became slightly possessive and deep. You could feel his breath crash against yours.

"Yes but I practiced this part with Nat." He nodded content. The song seemed to last hours, the world had disappeared and you were dancing on the clouds with the only one you wanted to look at. Your steps felt light, natural and easy with Loki leading the dance. The people around you were faltering in their steps and many dropped out as it got faster. But not you two, you floated across the ball room floor completely entranced by one another. Frigga watched in motherly adoration as the rest f the court were captivated by Loki being so smitten with you and you ability to keep up with him on a dance that only his mother could dance perfectly with him. The danced finished with just you and two other pairs left, everyone applauded, Loki kissed your hand and then Fandral came over.

"May I please have your Lady's hand for a dance." he bowed his head and spoke politely. Loki reluctantly nodded and allowed him to take your hand. He watched and spoke with Frigga while you danced with Fandral and then Hogun and then volstagg.

\-----

A couple of hours passed, Odin and Frigga left an hour ago and the any tension was eliminated as everyone drank more mead, danced more and laughed much louder. You danced with Loki more and with Thor. You stayed away from to much drink and ended up talking with a group of Valkyrie, they were actually very friendly and gave Loki a reassuring truthful smile letting him know he didn't need to swoop in. They were very interested in your heritage, which you knew little about and they complemented your wings. They promised to spar and duel with you, it was there way of being nice, would had to have a level of skill to even dream of sparring with a Valkyrie. The Valkrie who stopped you in the corridor early that day had her eyes set on you the whole time you spoke with the group.

"Who is she." You asked gesturing to her from across the room. They looked around at each other unsure of what to say until the eldest, Ayleth, spoke.

"Sisters would you please excuse us." They nodded and walked away. "That is Astor, may I ask what makes you curious your highness." She was in her early twenties with dark brown almost black wings.

"Nothing of importance." You tried to sound reassuring but she did scare you a little. You had all this power but her standing over you diminished it.

"You must tell me if she threatens you." You looked to her slightly taken back. "Some of my sisters are not overly pleased with your presence at court, they will be dealt with immediately if any of them threaten or harm you. You have our support and we hope we have your trust to inform us if your threatened or harmed. I am the eldest of the valkyrie, it is my responsibility above all to ensure none of the royal family are harmed." She spoke clearly with comfort in her tone.

You smiled at her genuine words. "Thank you, You have my trust and I value your support dearly. If you will excuse me." You gave her a warm smile, she bowed her head down and you walked to Loki who looked far to happy considering he is with Thor.

"Hello love." He greeted you with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off before I do." You gave him a warning. "Hello Thor." You said sweetly, your tone completely opposite with him.

"You seem to be settling well." Thor said pouring him and Loki another drink. Lokis eyes were all over your face but you didn't give him the satisfaction of ignologing it.

"I am thank you." You turned to Loki, he was bringing his glass half way up to his lips, he still wore his smirk. You put your hand lightly over the top of his glass and whispered in his ears. "I want you to remember tonight." You said it so only his ears could hear, you nipped lightly on his ear and stood poised again. He didn't dare move his drink to his lips again. His smirk turned into a devilish smile that screamed desire.

"I think we should retire for the evening." He said deeply and offered his arm, Thor figured out and chuckled and was about to bid you good bye.

"Actually I want to dance, Thor." You ignored Loki's arm and looked to Thor smiling. He was a bit shocked.

"Loki may I-" he looked to Loki who had slightly squinted his eyes concentrating on the game you were playing.

"Yes, you may." Thor looked to you shocked as did Loki. "I say yes, so that means yes." you said simply. You always got over confident when you teased Loki. Thor laughed and nudged Loki who looked slightly agitated with someone telling him no.

You Took Thors arm and danced with him.

"I suggest you talk to him before he stabs someone." Thor said as the dance ended.

"Yes I think you are correct. Thank you for the dance. Goodnight."

"Goodnight y/n."

You walked over to an unreadable Loki, stood alone, staring at you as you walked to him.

"Are you angry at me." You stood almost touching his body with yous and you put on a face of innocence.

"Its time we retire." He stared deeply in your eyes

"Is it." You asked playfully. He held your hand roughly and started to walk away. You followed him on his left nodding and smiling to people as you left. He didn't ignolidge anyone as he made him way out of the room holding your hand so tight you couldn't escape. You liked it. You liked him like this.

As soon as you was out of prying eyes down the family wing Loki's grip loosened. "Furl your wings." he said sharply still walking.

".....NO" You was being a little challenging.

"Fine." Loki's voice was deep, dark and strong with lust and a slight growl. He turned to face you and pushed you against the wall, Both of his hands held yours firmly against the wall to your side. You gasped at the shock of the wall hitting your back and the very sudden closeness of your bodies, your wings furled into your back just before they were crushed by the wall. Lokis eyes trailed you up and down whilst yours watched his. "You clearly didn't learn this morning." He growled and put more pressure on your body.

A small smirk crept on your face. "Guess you will have to teach me another lesson."

"You are beyond infuriating at times.....but my heart, my body begs for you." He leaned in closer his words becoming less sharp as his fingers moved from your wrists to tangling in your hands.

Devika- little goddess

Aureouls- golden, beautiful, magnificent

Avyanna- strong, powerful, beautiful


	37. Not as expected

"You are beyond infuriating.....but my heart, my body begs for you." He leaned in closer his words becoming less sharp as his fingers moved from your wrists to tangling in your hands.

Your dress made way for his body to push against yours, his lips brushed yours softly at first but the kiss quickly grew more passionate and desirable. He wanted to be in control and he was. His tongue pushed past your lips invading you. His hands released yours and held you tightly to him as he wrapped his arms around your waist. Your hands brushed over the sides of his neck. He teleported to his living room giving you no time to gather your bearings as he even tighter to him. His lips moved to your neck and you welcomed it just as you did last time, your breath quickened as he made many more marks on your tender skin. His hand trailed to the laces holding your dress to your body, he started to unlace your dress still kissing and humming each time you let out a small moan.

your dress fell to the ground and his hands caressed all over your body. He came back up to your face and cupped your cheeks in his hands as he kissed you once more. He then suddenly lifted you, your legs wrapped around his torso and your hands tangled in his hair behind his neck. He walked over and gently placed you onto his bed lowering his body with yours to the bed. His hand ran over your bra, it was suddenly gone and his hand was cupping and squeezing your bare breast. A small moan formed in your throat, he leant down and started to lick and stuck were his hand had once been, the moan forced itself through your lips, your body pushed up against Loki's you craved more of his touch. Your breath quickened, one of his hands travelled down your side and to your inner thigh leaving small tingles at its graze. He looked up to you and lifted some of his weight, he smiled his eyes trapped yours, you got lost in his gaze but instantly snapped back as his fingers ran up and down your womanhood through your wet underwear. You were always sensitive but his touch ignited small fireworks and a strong craving inside you. He watched your reaction, you back arched slightly, your body crept down slightly so there was more pressure and heavy breaths along with small whimpers left your mouth. He chuckled lightly at your needy moments. "Loki." You whispered, your moved your hand down to his. "No darling. I'm doing this." He said, you moved your hand reluctantly away and pouted. Your pout left as he rubbed firmer, you kicked you legs slightly and groaned he just snickered and smirked at your impatience. "Ask nicely." You huffed with a slight moan as he continued to tease your entrance. He pressed harder and nipped on your neck until you gave in. "Please..." you sighed. Your bodys' need for him in you overruled your stubbornness. "Who's in charge." He groaned still teasing. "You are Loki." An instant later you underwear was removed and his fingers slid between your wet folds making your back arch and loader moans to escape. he watched you fall apart to his touch, he started with two then went to three fingers gently pushing them as deep as they could reach and then back out running along your walls that clenched to their touch. He rubbed your clit in small circles with his thumb, your body clenched at the added stimulus. muscles in your stomach started to clench more and more as your moans grew louder but you needed more. Move movement. More of him. He got extreme pleasure from your moans, movements and from watching your body and face react to him. He was ontop of you, your hand reached and touched his hard cock. Your eyes focused on his as you tired to not get distracted by his fingers in you. "Do you want it." he asked smirking. you nodded "Please." Desperation was in your eyes from needing more. The next moment he was naked just as you were, fully exposed and rubbing his throbbing cock.

He lowered himself to your entrance, the tip slowly teased rubbing up and down on your folds. You steadied your breathing a little, nerves choked you yet the pleasure from his delicate touch still remained and your body yearned for more. "It's ok." Loki whispered in your ear as he kissed down your neck. His tip went in carefully, your body relaxed and it was enjoyable again, he pushed further in, deeper you tensed and your walls clenched at his size that stretched you, one of your hands gripped the bed sheet while the other went to Loki's neck. "Relax." he said touching your body all over. You took a deep breath. It wasn't enjoyable anymore but it was your first time and the craving for him lingered under the pain. The first time always hurts. You closed your eyes tight shut and your grip tightened a small whimper not of pleasure but of pain left your lips despite you trying to hold it down. Loki instantly looked to you. "Whats wrong." he started to pull out. you opened your eyes. "No it's ok." You took a deep breath. "Keep going." you said nodding.

"Tell me to stop and I will." His hand brushed over your cheek. He pushed back in slowly and then out again, then in but a little deeper.Thankfully he took the power you unconsciously accumulated and released it safely before every window in the palace smashed. This continued as he watched you. It pained him unbelievably to cause you pain but he knew just as you did that you needed to have the first time done and the next time should be better and more pleasurable. Your nails had engraved themselves into one of Loki's shoulder blades as you focused on staying as relaxed as you could. He didn't quicken the pace, he stayed slow as to not cause you more pain. He whispered sweet, gentle and reassuring words, your eyes squeezed shut and your breath held as he pushed all the way in. A sob threatened to rise but you pushed it down. He pushed his length in you a phew times. "Open your eyes love." Loki said to you gently. You did as he said and forced your squinted eyes open, water filled them and tears threatened to spill. "I think that enough for tonight." He said with a small warm smile, he pulled out still hard and you let a breath out. You felt bad that you was thankful. Tears fell down your cheeks. It was suppose to be amazing. Loki shouldn't have to deal with you. you felt so guilty and angry at yourself and then there was the lingering pain that throbbed inside and throughout your body that had tensed to breaking point. Loki looked at you with sorrowful eyes, he took all of his weight of you but stayed on top wiping your tears away. "I'm sorry." You choked out. "Shhhh, no. you have nothing to be sorry for. Just focus on me." You nodded, he got off you as he did he had boxers on. He picked you from the bed and held you in his arms that when you felt the odd sensation of something between your legs and on your thighs. You glanced, shock washed over you. No one said anything about this. you eyes met the bed as he straighten himself out with you in his hold, you only got a quick glance before his call averted your eyes to his face. The sheets were red and bloody. You should of felt embarrassed but you never did while around him instead you felt guilt. "Its ok my love, it's normal. Lets get a shower." You burrowed your head in his neck and nodded.

\------

You were sitting in the large walk in shower with your knees tucked to your chest, Loki sat behind you and washed your body. You body shut down for a little, you didn't feel much emotion or much of anything. You felt floaty but not meditation floaty more like your mind wanted to wander off and just rest for a little. Loki's humming was like a string stopping your mind from floating off. You couldn't understand why you felt like this, it wasn't a forced experience. You let out a sigh and you head fell back to Loki's upper chest, he rested his head on yours and wrapped you tightly in his arms. "Whats on your mind." He spoke with true care in his tone. his hands lightly rubbed your arm in reassurance.

"It was meant to be amazing, everyone says it is. I feel bad that it hurt, that you had to put up with it. You didn't finish and now you have to deal with me." Your voice was drained along with the rest of your body.

Loki held you tighter and kissed your head. "Its different for everyone, you couldn't control what you felt nor the outcome of it. All I want is for you to be happy, comfortable and in my arms but most of all I want to care for you. To be the one to wipe your tears, to reassure you, to love you. I love you so much." You sank into his body and he welcomed your full weight to rest on him.

"I love you to." Your voice was weak and strained

"You need to rest my love." He shifted behind you and got up, he leant down and took both your hands in his, he help you to your feet. Your legs ached under the weight of your body. Loki summoned a towel and wrapped it around you, he held you close to him. When you came out the bed had been freshly remade with clean iron pressed sheets and items of clothing were no longer scattered across the floor. Loki faced you and placed his hand on your cheek, as he did his magic shimmered over you both, he was dry and in pj bottoms while you were in a fluffy pj set. It was snuggly, warm and just what you needed. It had slits at the back just as the majority of your clothing did now to accommodate for your wings. you took his hand from your face and leant up, you gave him a small soft kiss on the lips before a yawn escaped. He chucked and swooped you into his arms. You rested your head against his shoulder, he went over to the fresh bed and placed you gently under the covers. He joined you on the other side and laid on his back. You shuffled over, his arms opened automatically and you snuggled into his arms. You made small moments with your fingers and ran them gently across his skin. His body shielded yours, his hands moved from your back as you unfurled you wings and they laid comfortably behind you, his hands then returned and softly as if they would fracture he ran his fingers over your feathers soothing you to sleep.

You let out a small hum of content before sleep gripped you. "Good night my little bid." he whispered. it woke you ever so slightly to answer hm. "My saviour." And then sleep took you and refused to let you go.

AN-So I gather that wasn't what was expected. There will be future smut that is uno actually smutty but I believe this was a good start and its a starting point for a new topic in the fic. I want to say that things won't always work out happy in this fic. but WOW the first day at Asgard took 5 chapters! so sorry about that I lost track completely and just wrote. hope you enjoyyyy:)))


	38. Breathe

You woke up, your eyes slowly cracked open. The room was lit softly with an golden orange tint as the setting sun broke slightly through the curtains that covered the windows. You rolled over to find the bed empty, you shot up. The room was empty. You were slightly glad to be alone after being around so many people yesterday but you wanted Loki with you. You wanted to be alone with him. "Uhhhhh. Right. Come on." You dragged yourself out of bed, your muscles no longer ached but there was a slight weight on your heart. You couldn't name how you felt, slightly sad, kind of floaty like yesterday but also to heavy to completely float away. You pushed it aside, grabbed a black silky robe left on the side table along with a small note.

To my love,

I hope you slept well. I am in the communal room with Kyrie, Thor and his friends. There is no pressure for you to join us. I will come and find you before dinner if you do not attend.

-love loki

You put the note on the side, slid on the robe and pulled across the curtains. The sun was half in the sky, an orange pink glow covered the city and reflected to a rose gold against the golden buildings. It was beautiful. the best sunset you had ever seen. You walked out of his room, across the hall and into your own. You pressed a small golden button as you entered, there was one next to your door, your bedside and in the bathroom. It called your maids and always atleast two of them would come within minutes.

\------

Avis and Ilsa arrived as you were picking out a dress.

"Good evening your highness." They both said in union and curtsied.

"Y/n please." You smiled as best you could. They nodded and helped you into the dress you had chosen. They then did your hair. You made light conversation, they were easy to talk to about random subjects and conversation flows naturally especially with Avis as she had a habit similar to yours of asking questions about everything but she didn't pry or push, her questions were of your old life and how you came to this new one, she had a child like glee when you told her about the animals, plants and people of Midgard.

You made light conversation, they were easy to talk to about random subjects and conversation flows naturally especially with Avis as she had a habit similar to yours of asking questions about everything but she didn't pry or push, her questions ... 

"Would you like them covered 

"Would you like them covered." Ilsa asked in the same tone she used for the past hour. You looked at her confused and looked in the mirror to see the many red bruised marks on your neck and chest, you flushed, embarrassed remembering that there were probably all over your body.

"Yes thank you." You nodded with a slight giggle to ease your embarrassment. Within ten minuets she had them all covered like nothing was there. You stared in slight shock. "Wow thats amazing." You gasped.

She inclined her head. "Thank you."

\-----

You were walking down a hall to the room the queen showed you yesterday. It wasn't far from the family wing and you just wanted to play for an hour. It always made you feel better. As you walked the sky slowly darkened and stars began to shine bright as though they were only a jump away. The halls were quiet, no maids, no valkyries and only a phew guards. It was peaceful and you declared it your favirote time of day. the sun was dozing off and the moon was begging to overlook the palace, everyone was busy preparing the feast or doing some other job and not roaming the halls, the valkyrie's guarding duty ended around this time so they often disappeared. You found the room and opened the doors, a smile crept onto your face as it waiting for you to make it sing. You closed the doors and sat. You took five deep breaths in and out, clearing your mind as best you could and played an array of instrumentals. Each note flowed perfectly with the next.

The room was bare apart from the grand piano and the seat yet there was no echo. The walls were golden with intricate details of swirly patterns, there was a a full length window that looked down onto the city were the sun had left, it was dark outside besides the light from the many homes but the room was well lit with many candles already alight before you entered. You didn't know how long you were there for, you didn't bring your phone and time was a wired concept here there wasn't an exact number to each point of the day. It was all based off rotations. You stopped and decided to go for a walk, get some fresh air and get grounded.

You idly walked down many halls all empty and silent. You didnt know the way to the garden Loki showed you but you follow your natural instincts and just kept walking. You had no clue where you were but you got to the two glass doors Loki had brought you to yesterday and the earth called for you. You listened and stepped outside, there was a slight breeze that tingled your wings and you heard the rustling of bushes as animals ran into the safety of the branches. You took your shoes off and walked down the stone path way lifting your dress just off the floor. You could breathe. Truly breathe. You could spend everyday for the rest of your life just like this. The only other thing you needed was Loki. You walked down the path and all around the garden. You came to the realisation that you couldn't imagine your life without him. It was scary. It was thrilling.

Loki popped up in front of you, you gasped and stepped back at his sudden appearance. "Loki!" you scolded. He smiled as you stepped past him to continue walking. He wrapped an arm around your waist, kissed your head and walked next you.

"How do you feel." His tone wasn't that of concern but of care.

"Fine." You shrugged "Is dinner near." You made it obvious to change the topic and he didn't push further.

"Yes. Would you like to change."

"Do I have to." It was a genuine question.

"You don't have to do anything." He cooed

"Then no, I really like this dress." You lightly smiled to him.

"You look lovely in it, a true picture of beauty."

\-------

You were sitting in the dining hall, a different room from last night but it was just as grande with high golden ceilings, platters of food and many candles that lit the room, it just wasn't used for balls. There was a similar long dining table were everyone at court sat with the queen and king at the head of each side, they sometimes dined alone as they did tonight. You sat between Thor and Loki. The atmosphere of the court was far more lively and loud than last night, conversation with the warriors three and Sif was always easy, they had so many stories they wanted to tell but they were also very good listeners when you spoke. Thor was clearly very happy you got along so well with his friends. Loki wasn't paying much attention to you, he seemed to be occupied and deep in thought but kept smiling and smirking at nothing. You subtly glanced around and saw Kyrie not talking to anyone but also laughing at the same time Loki was. You didn't know how to feel, they were communicating clearly with one another. You ignored it as best you could and focused your attention back on Thor and his friends.

As the feast was nearing the end a messenger boy entered the room. You didn't pay much attention to him until he reached your end of the table, he leant down to your ear to replay the obviously private message, Loki and Thor gave you a glance but were polite and didn't make their ease dropping obvious.

"Apologies your highness for the interruption but Miss Imonie has fallen unwell, she is currently in the healing wing, she has requested your presence." He was talking about Avis. A million thoughts raced through your head in a single second. They wouldnt of told you if it wasn't bad. Would she die. Why did she want you. Did you do something. Will she be ok. The messenger stood at attention just behind you.

"Please excuse me." You said to the many people who had their attention on you now.

"I will escort you." Loki said to you before you could get up.

"I wish to go alone. Thank you." You said to him quietly. He didn't argue against you, instead he kissed your hand and gave you an encouraging look. You needed to show you were independent and could handle your own affairs. You stood and walked out of the room to busy with your panicked thoughts to see the glares some of the valkyrie gave you.

As you left the hall everyone resumed their conversations except for one valkyrie who tried to excuse herself but Ayleth made quick conversation with her that meant she couldn't leave. Ayleth has been getting increasing worried about your safety, whispers were becoming louder throughout the valkyrie about their dislike towards you. She had been keeping an eye on you all day, without your knowledge of course, she had caught a valkyrie walking down the family wing after Loki left you still sleeping. She had planned a meeting with the Queen to discuss her concerns and urge action to be taken.

You walked with haste to the healing wing, It wasn't far from where you were dining but the never ending questions and fear for someones health made the journey feel like an eternity. When you entered the room Avis was laying on the soul forge with Eir standing over her observing with something foreign moving within her body. As you walked in Frigga was walking out just as quickly as you were, you gave her a small nod. She placed her hand on your shoulder and met your eyes "Stay in here until I return." She told you firmly. You nodded and she went off.

"What happened." You rushed over.

"She has some form of biologically enhanced poison in her blood stream." She was moving her hands rapidly around the holographic 3d version of Avis while she was laying there sweaty with heavy breathing and barely conscious.

"May I have a moment with her highness." She crocked out with a very breathless voice. Eir looked to you, you nodded and she left the room and closed the doors.

You crouched next to her, it pained you to see her like this. Her skin was drained of colour, her rosy cheeks were now ghostly white, water filled her eyes, her body looked like dead weight and her chest barely rose as she tired to take in air. You hadn't known her for long but she had a place in your heart as soon as your eyes set upon her smile. You held her hand and she spoke with as much urgency as she could. "You are not safe here. When you called for us a valkyrie was coming to your room holding a bottle of mead. I took it from her before she entered, while you talked with Ilsa I took a sip of the mead. I was worried for your safety, many people are. It tasted fine but I put it aside and thank Odin you didn't drink any of it. I believe that is what caused this. My meals are prepared in front of my eyes and so are my drinks meaning it can only be the mead that was meant for you." She was out of breath completely by the time she had finished speaking. Your hands clasped hers more firmly as your mind comprehend the danger your in and that you could of been laying on that table had you done something as simple as have a drink.

Your thoughts scrambled trying to think of what must be done. "Have you told the Queen of this." You asked as calmly a you could.

"Yes. She believes me to be correct but their is no evidence yet." You let in a deep breath and nodded with a weak smile. You held her hand transferring your energy to her to give her body some resilience and strength but it did little to help.

\---meanwhile in the dining hall----

Frigga entered the hall, everyone stood at her entrance. "You are to all leave the room immediately, no one Is to leave the palace until Odin or I give orders otherwise and NO ONE is to go into the healing wing without my permission." She walked to Ayleth. "Odin has called you to the thrown room immediately." She then walked straight to Thor and Loki who both had concerned faces. Everyone else in the room left and two guards started to take any food you had eaten that evening away and to be tested.

"Mother." Thor greeted her.

"Is y/n ok. where is she." He tried to hide his panic but failed and he was already beating himself up for letting you go on your own.

"Y/n is safe."

"Mother what is this." He suggested to the guards taking only your food and drink away.

"All of your questions will be answered but not here. Come." She walked with power and conviction. The two princes followed both on edge.

\----Healing wing-----

"Does it hurt." You asked weakly almost choking on your words terrified of the answer.

"At first but Eir gave me something that has eased the pain." She smiled at you like she had no regret for her actions. A tear ran down your face, you could feel how truly weak her body was, it was giving up but very slowly. The thing inside her was alive, you could feel its presence. It is unnatural and pure evil.

"I am not worthy of your tears your highness." She said lowly.

"I said to call me y/n Avis. You are worth a sea of my tears, you showed me kindness not out of respect but out of the love that comes from your own heart. You are a good person and do not deserve this." Your poured your words from your heart.

"Please. Tell my son that I love him-"

"No do not speak like that!" She remained calm despite your tone that was pricked with fear and anger at the thought of her dying.

"Tell my son that I love him and that he can do anything, even touch the stars, as long as he works hard and stays honest." The water in her eyes spilled onto her cheeks.

You nodded but didn't really register the motion "Whats his name." You asked warmly. She was so young yet had not just her life to live for but her little boys.

"Kova, he turns seven in a month." She gave a smile you had never seen, it was the smile of a mothers true unconditional love. "He loves the stars, he knows every constellation and all of their names. He always says how he will travel to other planets and find new stars to name and he believes with all his heart that he will one day jump high enough to touch them."

"I hope you will introduce me to him one day."

"Do you wish to have children." It felt like you could tell her anything in this moment, the question didn't phase you.

"Yes. I have always wanted children. Why do you ask."

"You would be an amazing mother."

You chuckled lightly. "I fear I am far to much like a child to bare them just yet. I would join in on their cheeky antics and land on the naughty step myself." She let out a small laugh.

"Maybe so but the care and love you show others is rare. I can only hope that you are blessed with children, the realms need more pure souls like yours."

Her words filled you with love and warmth. "Thank you but I now insist that you rest." she slowly nodded her head, as soon as she closed her eyes she fell into the cage of a deep sleep. Your power wasn't helping her and you couldn't just sit and do nothing, you paced the room alone with an overwhelming flood of worried and guilty thoughts. After some time the doors opened, you looked up as Frigga was walking in the room and talking to Eir.

"Come y/n." Frigga called for you. You looked nervously to Avis's body laying half dead.

"Will she recover." Frigga could feel the quick connection you had kindled with her and looked at you with sad eyes.

"I will do everything I can. Now we must go." You nodded and walked to Figga.

"Wheres Loki." You asked as you turned the corner, his head snapped to you as you walked through the doors of the thrown room.

He teleported to you, took your hands in his and his eyes searched your body for any external injuries, he used his magic and forced it to flow throughout your body looking for any illness. "I'm ok Loki." that was true. Physically you were fine but the weight you felt this morning had only increased and was starting to stain on you. You slightly pushed passed him to show your respects to Odin, he allowed you to pass but gave you a very worried face and stood to the side.

Odin was sitting on his thrown with Frigga at his side. Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, Ayleth and another valkyrie you didn't know were present in the room to, the guards left the room and closed the doors. You got on your knee for Odin and then stood. The tension and unease filled the room, there had been a discussion before you entered and the after effects of it lingered in the air. Frigga gave you a small reassuring mother smile, you faked one back. Loki wrapped his arm around your waist and held you tightly next to him, he discreetly forced his magic past your bodies natural shields once again and it travelled throughout your body. You gave him a disapproving look, he was just being cautious but it was draining you even more. He shot you a look as to not argue with him and you didn't.

"Your highness this is Louella. She is my second in command." Ayleth introduced you to the valkyrie you wasn't aquatinted with, you nodded with a smile and she did the same.

"The names you have provided Avis will be watched but no punishment will be enforced upon any of the valkyrie." Your heart seemed to stop and your mind forgot how to form words. Frigga's face fell beyond shock, everyones did.

Loki's grip tightened around you, his anger boiled and spilled through his sharp words. "They tired to assistant the princess of Asgard. A possible heir of your crown!" His words were just below a shout, he used your title for power and to show your importance.

"SILENCE!" Odin banged his staff before others could protest against his verdict. "There will be precautions put in place but all of the valkyries will remain under our protection until there is more evidence. You are all dismissed." The valkyries bowed their heads instantly and followed orders, you did it after slight hesitation and walked out of Lokis arm to leave. Him and Thor stayed, a form of protest. "One last warning my sons. Dismissed." Very reluctantly they both walked away. Loki teleported to your side wrapping his arm around you again before you reached the thrown rooms' doors.

Your head was jumbled. To much was going on and you couldn't fix or do anything about any of it. You couldn't get rid or ignore the heaviness that weighed you down to exhaustion, you couldn't heal or even help Avis, there would be no consequence for the blatant attempt on your life, Loki would worry himself sick over you. It was to much.

"Im taking you back to Midgard." Loki's tone wasn't to be argued with but you couldn't run away.

"What no!" You stopped in your tracks making Thor almost bump into you.

Loki closed his eye momentarily and sighed. "I wasn't asking." Thor stood in on the conversation.

"Im not about to runaway Loki. It is my duty to stay and you know it. It will only incite fear and panic, the people will not accept a weak princess, it shows the valkyrie that I am scared. Which I am not. I am staying." Today had strained you to a new level, you found your strength and used it to stand against Loki's irrational judgment.

He was furious. Just as he hadn't heard this tone or pure defiance from you, you hadn't ever seen him this angry. Thor took a small step closer getting wary of the very high tensions between you both. Loki fists were curled into a tight ball and your wings held defensively high and wide. It was a clash of dominance.

"Lady y/n is right brother. She has a duty to stay. You know this." Thor said calmly, for once he didn't try and fight against Loki using his anger or force.

Loki glared at Thor. "She is your responsibility until I return. If she is harmed I will kill you." His intentions of protecting you were lost behind his cold, harsh tone. He was leaving your side. Of all the times he could leave your side he chose now. Your temper was running thin and fighting for control to not use the power Asgard was offering you was very hard. Your emotions were a mess, you were tired when you woke up and now you were beyond exhausted and Loki wasn't helping.

"I am not an object to be passed over to someone else." Your tone matched his. The corridor was empty with just you three down it. Loki didn't look at you, it would only make him more furious. He started to walk past you.

"where are you going." You demanded. He stopped and turned his eyes finally looked at yours.

"I need to talk with Kyrie." His face would seem emotionless to anyone else but you saw through him and so did Thor. Anger and frustration was running throughout his body.

You scoffed slightly in shock. "You cannot be serious."

He ignored your face of complete shock and disbelief. "Do you protest against it." What kind of fucking question is that.

"Do I protest against it!" Your voice raised higher. "You have been with her the whole day, you were speaking to her all throughout dinner, she spends most of her days with the valkyrie who poisoned one of my maids intending for me to be the one dying in the healing wing and your putting the 'responsibility' of me over to your brother." His face had no reaction to your words.

"Y/n we should go." Thor suggested lightly. You didn't break you deadly stare at Loki. You wasn't mad directly at him, it was a mix of everything but his presence made him an instant target to your misdirected angry.

"Y/n it is late. We will talk tomorrow." His tone was firm. He looked to Thor and Thor nodded. Loki then teleported before you could argue further.

You clenched your fists in anger and walked away breathing heavily, Thor was a couple of steps behind you. he didn't say anything while you walked the many corridors calming down enough to see Avis, the palace didn't need a hotheaded angry angel on tonight of all nights. The halls were empty as it was late and many people had gone to their chambers. You passed the occasional maid and the guards double of a night time. You started to head to the medical wing, the opposite way to the family wing.

"Do you have a destination." Thor said carefully from behind. You sighed and stopped allowing him to catch up next to you. He looked down at you confused, he didn't understand your quick changes of emotions but Loki did because he was the same. Sweet and loving one minute and the next angry enough to murder hundreds. You engulfed him in a hug, he stood frozen but then wrapped his big, warm muscly arms around you.

"Does he like her." You muffed absolutely terrified of the answer. Thor wouldn't lie even if it hurt.

"Like her?"

"Yes. A more than friend way." You were slightly embarrassed but it was Thor.

He chuckled lightly. "No. They have been friends for a long time but neither of them have ever wanted more from each other. Especially now. Loki loves you, I didn't believe he could love anyone like he loves you."

You let out a sigh of relief and tiredness. "I'v messed up haven't i." He placed his hands on your shoulders and moved you so you had to look up and face him.

kindness and warmth glistened through his eyes "Today has been trying. Loki will calm and I have every faith you two will conquer this hurdle. Now do you have a destination little sister or will I be following you around the halls all night." His smile grew back on his face and put a small one on yours.

"I want to see Avis." he nodded and let go of you. Little sister dammm.

You both walked to the healing wing, Avis had been moved from the main room to a split off private room, there were some healers around ready to tend to the patients needs but as it was late everyone was asleep. You two are apart of the very phew in court who were allowed to visit her, Thor sat outside on a chair while you sat next to Avis. She was sleeping and you sat quietly holding her hand so she wasn't alone. You conjured a bouquet of roses who's life tied to hers, along as she lived so would the roses, you picked one from the bundle to keep with you while you couldn't be with her. You knew if she did pass you could save her but you had to do it quickly and before anyone could stop you.

\-------

You fell asleep and woke slightly to arms picking you up from the chair. Your brain wouldn't let you wake but you knew the arms that had picked you up. It was the same ones that would carry you to bed most nights. The ones that wrapped themselves protectively around you. The ones that offered comfort with one light touch. and then your body was close against his. He held you no different than another time, still with care and caution for your wings. If anything he held you tighter. You could feel his concern rolling off of him in waves heavy enough for your brain to muster a phew words to calm him.

"Loki" You muttered in a breathy whisper.

"You worried me little bird, you wouldn't wake." his voice was soft and loving.

"I'm sorry, About everything." It was so hard to talk, your brain didn't want to work and neither did your body.

"Your bed or mine." he asked gently.

"Don't leave me." He kissed your forehead and your brain gave up, you fell back to sleep safe in Lokis arms

"Thank you brother." Loki said quietly.

"Did kyrie know anything."

"I can't be sure. I want to believe she doesn't but today she wasn't herself." Thor nodded with a frown.

Loki then teleported you two to his room. Green shimmers brushed over you both and you were in pjs. He placed you gently in his bed, tucked you in and climbed in next to you. You stirred a little looking for his body to snuggle to. You found him and he held you close to his chest, all the worries and stress rolled off you in a long content sigh. "Shhhh love. your safe. I'm here. I always will be."

AN- wow thats the longest chapter yet! Ill be posting chapter roughly every other day as my collage work is pilling up. I hope your enjoying the fic so far:)))


	39. Love over hate

Your eyes cracked open to a dark room and arms wrapped around your body. Your body begged for more rest but a small part of your mind began to worry and waves of guilt washed over you forcing you to wake up. You tried to pull yourself from Loki's grip but it woke him. He pulled you back to him still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep love." He lightly ran his fingers through your hair. You sunk into him and laid buried in his protective embrace, there was no way you could sleep, so beening close to him was the next best thing.

\--------

Loki let out a small sigh about thirty minuets later. "Why are you still awake my love. You need to sleep." He was more awake and his tone was that of a soft demand.

"I don't understand what i'm doing wrong." Your voice was weak and small. He shifted slightly meaning your face was no longer hidden in his chest but facing him, you could just see the outline of his face in the darkness but you could tell he was wearing a small frown.

"You have not done anything wrong my love. The fault is not yours, the court has failed to protect you. I failed and I am beyond sorry for my actions. The valkyrie will see trail and punishment." His words were tinted with tiredness but they were stung with love.

You smiled gently and put yourself back in his arms. "I love you Loki." Your body rested close to his, his presence made the world less scary and was so far the one thing that could ease your mind slightly.

He rubbed soothing circles on your back, his chin rested lightly on the top of your head and his body melted to your touch just as yours did. He hated you feeling like this. Hated that death could take you from him. Hated the danger you was in. There was so much hate but somehow his phthartic heart felt emotions he had never felt before. That of love, warmth, desire, hope, fear. Not just fear but he felt terrified. terrified of loosing you. Not waking up with you. Not holding your his arms. Not seeing your smile or hearing your laugh. The thought of his skin not touching yours or your lips no longer brushing against his made his heart plummet into darkness. His once frozen heart was now warm and with one squeeze could break. You made him the most vulnerable man in all the realms but it didn't matter, the only thing that did was you.

"I love you to my engjëll. Infinite amounts." He gently pushed his magic throughout your body allowing your mind to adjust to his presence. Your eyes that were open and alert were now heavy. Your mind fuzzed with the haze of tiredness. "Don't fight it my love."

"I don't like it when you do this." You didn't have control over your words, they came out as a small whisper as your mind slowly stopped fighting against Loki's magic.

"Shhhhh. I know but you need proper rest my love."

"Don't leave me."

"You have my word." Your mind slowly shut off soothed by his caressing light touch on your back and his gently, sweet humming. 

\-------------

"y/n love, wake up." Loki's low voice pulled your mind from sleep. You let out a groan and rolled onto your stomach burying your head in your pillow away from the sleep intruder. He let out a low chuckle mixed with an inpatient grown, you felt the presence of his body climbing onto the back of yours. He laid kisses on your neck an nipped until you woke up again.

"Lokiiiii....Stop." You whined as his hands tickled your back and his kissing continued to disturb the sleep you desperately needed. Your body squirmed under him eventually turning around to face him.

His smile widened as your pout only deepened. "Good morning beautiful. You look so cute when your sleepy." Your face softened, the events of the past phew days were slowly sinking back into your mind but it wasn't as overwhelming as it was yesterday. You were safe with Loki and he wouldn't leave you. "I much prefer that face." He studied and memorised your features looking at you as though he was admiring the world. You was his world and he was yours. No matter the disagreements you had. "right princess you have duties to attend to." He pecked your lips and the got up hauling you up with him. "Mother wishes for you to meet her in the courtyard when your ready. Your maids are in your room." You wrapped your arms around him and melted into his chest. His arms held you tight to him just as they had done so many times before. "You felling well love." His tone was slightly concerned. you were being more clingy and you hadn't actually spoken to him. His hand began to fuss over your cheeks and to your forehead.

"mmm Loki i'm fine."

"Really because you are acting like a sick child." He lightly scolded.

you took yourself from his hold and held his hands. "I promise, I am ok. I actually feel better than yesterday." You told him with a sincere tone. All worry washed form his face as he heard the truth of your words. He kissed your forehead and gave you his special smile which you returned. The rose! As soon as the thought entered your mind one of Loki's hands left yours to hold the rose that was tied to Avis' life.

"This one." He said softly

"Yes thank you." You took it from him

"It's impressive magic. Your doing well my love." You flushed pink under this praise, you gave him a quick kiss and walked out of his room.

As you left you walked past the shields that covered his room, you hadn't noticed them before but they were stronger than the ones he used back at the tower. You walked into your room feeling the same shields as you did a moment ago, they allowed you to pass with ease. You walked into your room with Ilsa laying out your dress and Sidra running a bath.

You placed the rose on your vanity. "How are you both." You asked with care.

They both curtsied. "Good as can be expected thank you."

"And Tansy?" you asked as you started to undress for a the bath.

Ilsa smiled. "She has always been a little more on the emotional side but she will be just fine. It shocked us to say the least." They were both more reserved today, obviously upset.

"Have you visited Avis, i'm sure she would love to see you three."

They both gave you a slight confused look trying to figure out the right words. "Only certain members of court are to visit her, we have not been granted this access." Sidra bowed her head slightly.

You were shocked to say the least but held a calm stance. "That will change today I can assure you, from tomorrow you will be allowed to visit whenever you wish to." They both nodded and gave a small smile.

\----------

Ilsa and Sidra helped you get dressed and ready for the day ahead. The dress was tight fitting around your chest and loosened with almost no hold onto your body from the waist down, it was perfectly suited for the power practice you would be doing with Frigga allowing unrestricted movement. You allowed Sidra to brush your wings but they soon grew agitated so she stopped half way but it was progress. 

You made your way to the main courtyard were royalty and the nobility of the court sparred, trained and duelled. You concealed your sword and rose to your side and ignored the shocked stares of the valkyrie who were suppose to be sparing. News spreads like wildfire throughout court, the valkyrie would of been told and warning harshly with a cold reminder of the punishments that their hateful actions could cause, if the rest of the court didn't already know then they defiantly would by the end of the day. But if you were being honest you didn't care, you wasn't about to be pushed back by this and you sure as hell wasn't about to show them any fear so you marched on walking up to Figga and Thor as they spoke to each other. You made the appropriate greetings and they greeted you back.

"I wish you good luck little sister, Loki would pass out for hours after a training session with mother." They both chuckled lightly at the memory. Thor kissed his mothers hand and then yours leaving you and Frigga.

"I have much I wish to teach you my dear." 

"I'm excited to learn." She smiled and held your hand, she lead you to a separate area that was hidden but next to courtyard. It was a large empty space completely blocked out of the eyes of anyone in the courtyard.

"I use to Train Loki here. Shall we get started." you nodded eagerly.

\------------

"Jesus fucking christ!" You yelled as the last air in your lungs was ripped from you leaving you beyond breathless.

"You may not be mine but I will wash that language from your mouth just as I have done with Loki." she scolded harshly from standing over your body. "Breathe." She order but with her normal soft tone.

You closed your eyes and took a phew deep breaths regaining the ability to use your lungs. 

You have both been at it for hours. You started off by showing her everything you could do so far, transferring life and energy from one plant to another, take the life of a plant and take its energy and return it, shields, small energy blasts from collecting natures power, how you could sometimes hear the wind and that it was normally a bad influence, conjuring and concealing weapons and then your increased strength, durability and speed. She got you working on extending your shields big enough for four people but after that the connection snapped. She then somehow taught you to hold and conceal the energy you gathered into a ball in your hands, just like Loki did but you managed to hold it for three minuets and then thats how you ended up almost paralysed from breathlessness. You couldn't hold it any longer but also couldn't stop the energy from increasing so it just exploded. Frigga of course had shields around her and the area you were training in but you got hit with the brute force.

"Hello darling." Lokis sharp, deep tone was a stark contrast to Friggas voice and snapped you from concentrating on your breathing. "Did you miss me." You opened your eyes to be met with his glistening green ones along a smirk.

"Oh I missed you and that smirk terribly." You said with as much sarcasm you could muster given your current situation. 

"I Think we are done today sweetie, you did very well. Tomorrow we will work more on your shields to avoid this happening again." Frigga said looking over you with her healers eye while you still laid on the ground.

"Yeah." You sighed out still exasperated. "Yeah i'm done. Thanks." Loki reached your hands and pulled you up. You groaned. Now you moved your whole body hurt and you leaned a lot of your weigh onto Loki who didn't complain. You gave Frigga a small smile, she put her hand on your cheek, her magic pushed through you searching frantically for injuries. She let go only a moment later. 

"You are just fine but you need to rest dear." 

"Thank you mother, I will look after her." Loki said as she moved her hand to his cheek. His tough exterior completely melted under her loving touch and she truly adored every atom in his body. You watched their intimate interaction from the safety of Loki's arm that was holding you tight to his side. 

You tired to hold It back. You didn't want to disturb them so you nestled Into Loki's side and yawned as discreetly as you could. You looked back up to see them both looking and smiling at you. You cheeks became hotter and redness spread over your face, they both laughed and looked at you adoringly.

"If you will excuse us mother." She nodded.

"Thank you. For everything." You said shyly, you was far to tired to sound strong and confident, you just wanted to snuggle away for a bit and rebalance. 

"Go rest sweetie." Loki nodded to her and teleported us to his room.

"Can we go to the library." You looked up to him with puppy eyes and batted your lashes. 

"Your being quite cheeky today aren't you." He said with a smirk

"Pleaseeeee!" You jumped up and down slightly still holding onto him

He thought over it for a minute all while keeping eye contact with you. "Fine. BUT you will get changed and I will read while you take a nap. They are my conditions." He said rubbing the backs of his fingers over your cheek. 

"Will we be alone."

"Yes. Why do you ask." His tone was very light and gently. Exactly what you needed. It made you feel safe, protected.

"Can I wear something of yours." You broke the eye contact slightly embarrassed.

"Of course you can my angel. Do you want to pick, or should I." He was doing an amazing job at knowing what you wanted but he also knew you wouldn't ask. You didn't want the stress of making endless decisions such as what to wear. It was a small choice but a tiering one especially after training with your powers.

"You please." He smiled and kissed your forehead. He went to his closet and picked out an oversized top. Also exactly what you wanted. He unzipped your dress and you slid it off while he made adjustments to the top using his magic, he made two slits in the back for your wings and made it slightly longer. You slipped it on, it came high on your thighs but wasn't revealing. He conjured the rose and handed it to you as you were to drained to use your powers to get it yourself he then wrapped you once again in his arms and you teleported into the library. 

He sat on a wide, plush couch opposite a fire that was roaring, you laid your head in his lap and all tension in your muscles faded. He wrapped you in a fluffy blanket and purred as he read out loud poetry to you, the book hovered in the air and flipped to the next page without his physical touch meaning both his hands were caressing you. One of his hands gently played with strands of your hair while the other ran lightly up and down your arm. The familiar feeling of everything melting away washed over you as for the second time you were captivated by the crackles of the flames and Loki's murmuring voice.

AN- SO! Sorry for the late update, I got engrossed in a new fic and spent two days straight reading. It was amazing to say the least! This chapter is kind of a filler, nice, easy, light and fluffy to counteract the rather emotional last one. The next chapter will be longer and will have action...maybe a sneaky duel and some lives being pushed to breaking point. I will likely post the next chapter Friday evening. 

phthartic- deadly, destructive


	40. Anything for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT STORY NOTE  
> Please ignore any past interactions with Bucky! I have edited some chapters and deleted the interactions I can remember about. Bucky is completely new and is a new character added to this fic in this chapter. Him and the reader haven’t met before!
> 
> Thank you :) sorry for the change

"Good afternoon beautiful" Loki said lightly looking down and smiling at your small sighs. He allowed you a couple of minutes to fully awake and sneaked in a couple of kisses. "Come on lunch is fast approaching." He stood and hauled you to your feet.

You let out a giggle at his court mannerisms that he was picking back up. "Fast approaching?" You said through your laughing that had only increased. "Send me back to Midgard if I start talking like that." 

"Is that an order, your highness." He asked playfully as a smirk grew on his face. He took a large step back at the respectable distance that someone who wasn't nobility had to stand when being addressed by you.

You shoved down the giggles that wanted to come out and repressed your smile, you stood in Loki's top, wings high, back straight and with a stoic face that was hard to keep on. "And what if it is?" You rose your brow slightly and lifted your chin, not a lot but enough to mean you was willing to challenge him.

"Well i'm afraid we must make haste to the Bifrost as I fear you are already talking as though you have lived at court for all your years." His tone was playful and you couldn't hold back the laugh that bursted from you, he joined but mainly stared at your face with concentration as though he wanted to remember the moment forever. "As much as I love having you all to myself, you need to eat and Thor will worry if he doesn't see your alive after a session with mother." You smile stayed on your face as he held his hand out for you to take. 

"I'm not going like this!" You demanded with seriousness.

He chuckled lightly. "Why, that way everyone will know your mine and no one can say anything because your the princess and can do as you please." He said it like it was nothing, an every day occurrence.

"I am not! Wearing this." You crossed you arms ignoring his held out hand and dropped your smile to get the point across.

He huffed and rolled his eyes then conjured the dress you wore earlier. "Fine. What are you waiting for." His eyes trailed up and down your body and he smiled once he saw he look of shock on your face once you knew what he meant.

"I am not changing in here!" He was being very unreasonable today and just as cheeky as you were earlier.

"Why ever not my dear." 

"Anyone can walk in!"

"Well looks like you either have to do as your told or go into lunch with what your wearing OR walk alllll the way to your chambers to get dressed." He grinned proudly

you let out a big sigh, rolled your eyes and moved him so he was blocking the doors view from your eyes. He looked beyond pleased with himself. "If anyone comes in-" You told in a warning tone.

"Snap their necks." His smile hadn't faltered.

"NO! You cover me and ask them politely to leave." He gave you a small nod and you stripped Loki's top off only to have him stare at you. "It's rude to stare." 

"Ill direct my attention elsewhere then." he shrugged and started to walk away. You completely panicked, standing almost naked and now with no cover if someone ventured in.

"NO!" You snapped at him and pulled him closer to you. He gave a knowing smile and handed you your dress. 

He helped you in it and zipped up the back, he then used magic to fix your hair from your nap and pampered you in kisses and complements so your frown was replaced with a smile.

"I want to see Avis before." You said walking out of the library hand in hand with Loki.

"As you wish." 

\-------------------

Avis was awake when you visited, Loki waited tentatively outside. She wasn't doing any better, you could feel how badly her body wanted to give up but her mind and soul stayed strong and refused to give in. She was weak but happy to see you, she fell asleep while you described the avengers and how life was at the tower. Seeing her brightened your day and not even the dooshbag in front of you could ruin your mood so you wanted to sweep his disrespect away as soon as. You had politely told the head guard that he will allow your three maids to have 24 hour access to Avis and could come and go as they pleased. He declined. Despite the fact that It wasn't a question. You told him, not asked him. It was blatant disrespect. Loki tensed with anger from behind you and the phew ladies and valkyries who were in the corridor also heard and stopped their conversations. 

You didn't want to belittle him or use rank but he was quite clearly an asshole who didn't have any respect towards you. 

"Repeat what you just said to me. To your princess." Your tone whipped form sweet to cold and harsh in moments. You took a step towards him, hardening your face and stood straight with power. 

"I refuse your request." He said simply, his refusal to use your title almost tipped you off the edge. The hall was silent apart from your long breath the you released. Loki moved to you from behind but you put your hand up slightly and he stopped and took a step back, smirking at whats to come for the poor guard.

"It was not a request. It was an order. Tell me, did the Allfarther order you specifically to not allow people access or was it a decision made by the council." The council was bound to be told of the events and likely made the rules only with the consent of Odin not ordered by him, meaning you had every right to give him new orders. 

"It was the councils decision." You didn't break eye contact with him, his defiance made no sense other than he was being downright disrespectful. There was eyes on you, you knew this would travel through court and you had to make a strong stand letting everyone know not to mess with you.

"You do know rank yes." You asked keeping your cool. The question was belittling and forced him to back down and fix his tone.

"Yes your highness"

"Then I highly suggest." You took another step to him less than an arms reach which was a silent threat. "That you listen to your princess when i command you. The consequences of any further disrespect will be decided by me and believe me when I say, as much as I am from heaven, I am from hell." If looks could kill he would be six feet under. His throat clenched and he instantly bowed his head to you.

"If I hear that my maids have not been granted entry, you will have a visit from me that you will not recover from. Am I understood."

"Yes your highness, my sincere apologies." His voice was small but echoed through the silence hall. 

You glared at him then walked to Loki who had a very proud smile on and took your hand to walk to the dining hall. Everyone stayed silent as you walked past them and curtsied keeping their eyes on you instead of Loki as they normally would. The guard instantly walked away to inform the other guards in the wing.

"Your amazing." Loki said with amazement written all over his face. You shrugged with a smile. "Power play. Soon everyone will know not to mess with you my engjëll." 

"I don't like him." 

"The head guard?" you nodded.

"I'll have him moved elsewhere." Loki said simply.

"Really." That wasn't what you expected, you just said it because it was the truth.

"Anything you want. I will do." 

\---- Back in New York---- 

It has been roughly two weeks on earth since you left where as it has been three days for you on Asgard.

"I won't let you keep him Locked up like he's a criminal! He's a victim of HYDRA, come on Fury."

"He's to high of a security risk."

"Y/N. Loki. They were risks but they both paid off." Steve was getting agitated, no one was on his side on this one, he understood why, his mission got everyone riled up but he wasn't a threat anymore.

"Barnes is a weapon. One that all of you can barely fight against let alone the younger and new members of this team." He looked to Peter who sank in his chair trying to hide from Furys intense gaze.

"You just don't want a war with Asgard if the Manchurian Candidate harms their precious princess."

"Not the time Tony." Natasha snapped bitterly from across the meeting table.

"It's true. You all heard it. He has a mission and if you haven't noticed." Looking to everyone around the table who were battered and bruised from their fight with the winter soldier. "He isn't one to let people stop him."

"He's not the winer soldier! He's no longer under hydra's control. I wouldn't support this if any part of me believed he posed a threat, especially to y/n. Fury lets just try this until Y/n gets back from Asgard then we can all discuss together what to do next." Steve suggested.

There was a long pause as Fury thought over it. "He will not be allowed out of the tower. No contact with anyone outside of shield and as soon as l/n is back he will be assessed again." 

"Thank you Fury, he won't step out of line." 

"Thank the information he has on hydra, thats what saved him for now."

"Um.... guys can I ask something." Peter said quietly from his low position in his chair, all eyes turned to him

"Sure kid what." 

"Um, so y/n was Mister Barnes' mission right...." Tony nodded as the young boy focused his attention to him while he spoke. "Y/n is a princess?" He asked shocked. 

Fury sighed. "Someone better fill Parker in before your mission. I want you all on the jet, 2100." Fury walked out after getting a nod from the team.

"Um. Mister Stark." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Um... my bedtimes at nine." Everyone let out a small chuckle that made Peter blush.

"You have a lot to learn kid. come on you have a new suit."

\------back on Asgard-----

Lunch was uneventful apart from the whispers that spread quickly around the table about your little show of power, it reached Frigga somehow but she sent you a proud smile similar to Loki's. Your lunch had been made by Frigga's personal chefs and were made, plated and served separately and given directly to you. It was a precaution to reduce the likelihood of poisoning, the same happened with your drinks. 

Your sitting on an observers bench next to Frigga watching Thor and Loki spar but to often getting distracted and ended up watching the valkyries spar and duel. They were far better than anyone else you had seen, agile, strong and unmerciful with every swing of their sword or hit to their opponents body. They fought with honour and didn't hesitate when it came to injuring one another. 

"Didn't know you swung that way darling." Loki whispered in your ear from behind you. You had been far to entranced by the valkyries to of noticed the two princes had stopped sparring. Loki nipped discreetly at your neck while Thor held Friggas attention next you. 

"I'm full of surprises my dear prince." 

"As long as you remember your mine, I am more than happy to let you have some fun. As long as I can watch." His voice was deep with a slight growl behind it. It really wasn't appropriate topic of conversation with his mother right next to you but she pretended she couldn't hear as did Thor and the many other observers. You should be embarrassed but You really didn't care. 

Astor made her way over to you four, Loki stood slightly in front of you, Thor and Frigga stopped there conversation as Astor curtsied for you four. You and Frigga's calm conduct counteracted the thick, tense air that surrounded the two princes. 

"You fought well valkyrie." Frigga praised, Astor had a couple small cuts on her arms were her armour didn't cover but her opponent had worse, she won the duel just as she won the majority of them, she was a fierce warrior with quick thinking and truly never held back against any of her sisters.

"Thank you your Majesty. May I challenge her highness, princess y/n to a duel." She had a venomous smile that most men would drop to their knees at. You stood with a smile on your face.

"No." Loki whisper quietly to you as you stood next to him facing Astor to accept her challenge.

You ignored Loki and his hand that was pushing you to go behind him. "I accept your challenge to a duel Valkyrie." Loki's breath hitched at your words, Thor's concern could be felt through a thick concrete wall and Frigga just had a confident smile on her face. Unlike her sons, she grew up with engjëll's who where scattered all over the nine realms. She even encountered some of them, some fuelled by hell more than heaven but they each held immense power all of which passed down to you and along with the extra kick of having a deep connection with nature she was more than confident in your abilities as a warrior.

Astor nodded and walked away to let you prepare. You turned to Loki who look very unimpressed. "I may be yours, But you do not own me." 

Loki sighed "Your actions make that quite clear my dear." He took a step towards you and whispered. "We will discuss this tonight." Then stepped back with a smirk.

"I expect nothing less my prince." You smiled and kissed him deeply taking charge and breaking away just as he was about to capture your mouth with his tongue. He growled lowly at your teasing and cheeky behaviour. 

You didn't need to change you attire so you conjured your sword, nodded to Frigga and started to walk to the duelling grounds. Loki caught your arm before you could be seen by the crowd of people waiting for you to show. "I cannot intervene, no one can." His tone was slightly worried. "You must yield before-"

"Before she kills me." Your face was stotic and your body was ready for a fight. "She won't get the chance my love." He nodded and you left him. 

Loki walked over to a separate area slightly raised above the duelling grounds to observe with Thor and Frigga. The warriors three, Sif, some of the valkyrie and some others who were sparing had stopped to observe, standing around the edge of the duelling ground. You took your place opposite Astor, both of you emotionless with your wings high and armed with your swords. You let out a steady breath and nodded to Alyeth who was overseeing the duel. She nodded back and did the same with Astor. "The rules for the duel are as follows; both opponents must stop if one opponent yields or goes into cardiac arrest, this will end the duel meaning any harm that is caused after this will have there usual consequences. No use of enhanced powers. An attack cannot be made to the opponents wings while their back is turned and lastly no flying. Do you both understand and accept the rules for this duel." 

"I understand and accept the rules for this duel." You said loud and clear, as did Astor.

Alyeth nodded. "I now address the observers of this duel. Her majesty the queen will enforce shields over the duelling grounds, you will be able to leave but not return until the duel has concluded. There is an added risk of your personal injury as an observer due to her highnesses angelic abilities. Leave now if you do not understand or accept this risk." No one in the crowd left. No one was about to miss out on your first duel with a valkyrie that was rarely beaten. 

"Right. Honour your opponent and as soon as her highness shields are up the duel will begin."

You bowed to each other and watched behind her as Friggas shields grew and curved to connect with the other side behind you making a dome around the duelling grounds. With that The duel began and Astor didn't hold back, she went straight in attacking, forcing you into a defensive position within seconds. 

Dodge. Step back. Forward. Strike. Slice. Shit backup. Quicker. Turn around. Dodge. Clash. Opening! Hit. Slice again. Block sword. Punch. Disarm. Fail. Shit hit. Blood. Pain. Faster. Faster. Faster. To fast. Behind. PAIN! 

Her sword blade ran across your back as you turned to face her once again, You pushed the pain back and whipped your sword across her right side making her move ever so slightly but enough to be a distraction. In the split moment of her movement you swirled your blade around her making a screeching sound the observers cringed at, your blade travelled around hers quickly like a snake around a neck and then ran it across her hand making her loosen her grip enough for you to pull away and make her sword clatter to the ground. As soon as it was from her grip you went to move back but her hand wrapped around your neck and pushed you to the ground, she used her wings to increase the impact your body had with the ground. Your spine screamed as the shockwaves of pain that travelled through your nervous system, your head hit the ground hard taking your mind off the lack of air in your lungs not just from the impact but also the strong hand that was now pressing tighter against your neck. 

Loki couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe since she struck your back making a cut much deeper than you realised. Frigga's crushing hold on his hand was the only thing keeping him from interfering. Thor Looked down to his friends who all shared the same pained, worried expression. They all knew how brutal, cold and unmerciful Astor could be and now you was her main target that she could and would kill if given the chance. 

You pushed back everything. The pain. The need for air. The power the ground was forcing into your body. You ignored it all and focused on staying alive without the help of the nature around you. You used a move Nat taught you in your first defence lesson, you pushed your heel sharply into the back of her knee making it buckle, in one swift motion you used her unbalanced body to flip her under you and dislocated her shoulder making her hand loosen on your neck enough to break from her grip. You stumbled back trying to catch your breath and get to your sword as fast as possible. You turned back to were you left Astor lying but she was swinging for you and instead of hitting your upper back her sword point cut across the side of your neck. Your body was running purely on adrenaline your head was spinning, your lungs couldn't catch oxygen, everything was screaming at you to stop but the small flicker of stubbornness ignited forcing you to push past the blood that was now running down your neck and focus on getting the opponent to yield. Astor was in shock for a second at what she had done, for the second time in this duel something happened that she didn't plan. She expected you to call it, her mind didn't believe what she was seeing when you thrashed your sword at her adding to the cuts on her arm.

You spun as your blade glided through the flesh on her arm, you lunged at her during the moment of distraction and gave her a heavy right hook then kicked her feet from underneath her and used her stumble to sharply pin her to the ground. Your knee pressed hard against her chest and your forearm held her neck down, your other leg was extended to the side holding her arm out straight with the side of your heal digging into her wrist while your other hand held your sword. 

"I yield." She shouted through her uneven and ragged breathing. You were thankful to finally take your pressure off of her and did so immediately. 

She stood and you both very quickly bowed, she half sat and half fell to the floor panting and clutching at the last deep cut you made on her arm.

Loki teleported to your side stabling you as you stumbled from the world around you tilting on an axes. "Hey hey. Breathe for me ok." The words that left his mouth were barely comprehended though the jumble of overwhelming signs your mind was adjusting to. Loki held you with one arm on your waist supporting you and another on the side of your neck. "Fucking hell. MOTHER! Just breathe ok. Can you hear me." You could hear him but you couldn't respond, your mind kept short circuiting when it came to doing anything other than breathing but even that was a painful struggle. He took your built up power before it forced its way out.

He began healing you but not for long as Frigga rushed over stopping Loki. "NO she needs to be healed mother."

"It will do more harm than good. Get her to the healing wing and put her to sleep." Frigga could see how distant your mind was, your mind wasn't focused and was starting to shut down forgetting that your body was still awake. 

Loki nodded and teleported you both into the main healing wing, he helped you onto the table while speaking words you couldn't understand. The last thing you saw was a couple of panicked healers rushing around the room and Lokis eyes looking into your distant ones. 

\-------------

"Ow" You groaned out as you cracked open your eyes to be looking at the same glistening green ones that sent you off to sleep but this time the face that held them wore a smile of relief instead of a full face of concern.

"Hello love. How do you feel." He gave you space to sit up on the table, his hand lightly supported the small of your back. The room was empty and lit by candles as it was dark outside. 

"Shit. Everything hurts." You grumbled out more complaints as you swung your legs over the side of the bed.

Loki was in front of you in an instant putting your chin in his fingers grip making you look up to him. He looked very relieved but also pissed. You gave him a weak smile, "Told you she wouldn't kill me." 

"I told told you to yield before she got the chance." you sighed, he dropped his hold on your chin and held your hands in his. "She hit the external jugular vein. You almost bled out." His voice broke at the last phew words and his heartbreak could been seen through the pain in this eyes.

"I'm sorry." Your eyes began to water as what your stubborn actions could of caused. Your stubbornness almost killed you. Would defiantly of killed you if you were on earth.

"No, it's not your fault my love. I'm not angry." You leant your head against his stomach as he stood in front of you, he ran his hand gently over your back being mindful of the large cut. "I'm upset that I couldn't protect you. I had to watch you continue to fight even though you were seriously harmed."

"I didn't notice how bad it was." You said quietly.

"Yeah." he said lightly with a small chuckle. "everyone realised that when you went back at her like nothing happened. You're a warrior my love, that is for sure." 

"Is Astor ok."

"She is fine love. To fine in my opinion." 

You were relieved she was ok, you may not like the woman but you don't want her or another valkyrie seriously harmed without valid reason especially at your hand.

You and Loki stayed in each others embrace for a while, you hummed lightly at Loki's touch that made your skin tingle and Loki found relief wash over him as he listened to your little reassuring hums. You were safe, in his arms and alive.

"Loki." you said still nestled to his body.

"Hmm."

"Can we not do sex tonight." He laughed at your very serious question. You looked up to him. "What?" He looked to the left with a wide smile on his face with slight pink in his cheeks. You followed to where his eyes were looking. Frigga was standing at the door with a smile plastered on her face and Thor was behind her with the brother part of him completely grossed out. "uhhhhh" You whined out in embarrassment and hid your crimson face back in Loki's body. 

They both walkover to you to and you faced them and tried to hide how flushed you felt. "How are you feeling sweetie." Frigga asked warmly.

"Achy, but ok considering. Did you heal me?" 

"yes." She gave you a motherly smile.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Do you want to go to dinner my love." You nodded to Loki

You all said your goodbyes to Frigga as she wouldn't be having dinner with the court. "Keep each other out of trouble." She said seriously to you three. She looked at you how she looked at her sons, with care and love, she also spoke to you just how she speaks to them, with a strict mothers tone that wasn't to be ignored. You all nodded and walked out of the wing, Loki's arm was once again wrapped around your waist and Thor was walking with a bight jolly smile.

Loki sat in your room while your maids helped you get ready for dinner, he brushed through your wings and escorted you to dinner. There were some surprised faces in the hall as you entered but conversation resumed as normal after people praised your duel and said they were happy you had healed. Your meal was made and served separately as it would be like that for all of your meals until you returned back to Midgard. Loki kept his right hand on your thigh and rubbed his thumb to sooth you and to allow his magic to help ease the aching pain that covered your body. After dinner you, Loki, Thor, Sif and the warriors three all went to the room you now named the 'private communal room,' because it was private just for you guys but communal because you could chat freely. You sat snuggled to Lokis side at first but as the night continued you moved to sitting on his lap. It was much more comforting and no one judged. The evening was full of laughs as always and even more food. Everyone broke into their own conversations, Thor and Sif were talking about going riding tomorrow, the warriors kept bickering over who did better in their last battle leaving you and Loki to just sit and enjoy each others touch. He hummed a song you didn't recognise but it seemed to calm him as much as it calmed you.

"I love you Loki. So much." You whispered as you moved even closer to him, rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes.

"I love you to my engjëll. I love you more than anything y/n." You hummed and fell deep into the depths of sleep.

Loki looked up from staring at your sleeping form with loving eyes. The five had been adoring their princess and prince, for Thor his brother and now sister. They were all shocked at how openly affectionate and different Loki was, they may not of liked the person he was before he met you but the new him was growing on them. "If anyone of you wake her, I will kill you in your sleep." they all lightly laughed but didn't dare talk any louder than a whisper as they weren't willing to see if he was serious. 

He was serious. He would kill anyone for you. He would do anything for you.

AN- wowowow. A longer chapter to make up for the days missed. I really like this chapter especially with the look into whats happening back in New York. I have only skimmed over this chapter to look for grammar mistakes so please if you see any comment and I will go and fix it! Thank you all so much for the kudos and kind comments it makes my day!


	41. Safe Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****SMUT*****

"May I inquire where you are going in a riding dress my princess." Loki asked as he walked you to breakfast.

"Riding Loki." You gave him an eye roll

"With...."

You sighed. "With Thor and Lady Sif, we are leaving after breakfast. Sorry love but you are not invited."

"And why is that."

"hhhh. Because Christmas is coming up, that is all i'm saying so shush and drop it." You both entered the hall and took your seats.

"Very well but any trouble you come straight back. Please don't be fighting battles that are not your own."

"Can't and won't make any promises." You gave him a cheeky smile as he glared at you. You was saved form his lecture by your food being brought out to you and you politely stuffing your face. Your body had almost fully healed from yesterday, no aches, no pains just a phew scars that needed to heal over.

"Ooo Loki! Mind doing me a tiny wincy favour while I'm out." You gave him an innocent childish smile.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Anything."

You kissed his cheek. "Could you make sure that Ilsa, Tansy and Sidra have been given access to Visit Avis."

"They have been, I checked before you woke. The head guard has also been stationed elsewhere and was replaced." He kissed you back but on the lips.

"I am trying to enjoy my food if you don't mind." Thor grumbled form next to you.

Loki gave him a smirk and quite visibly put his hand high on your thigh making you shift a little at the sudden touch. "As am I brother." He then stole your breath as his lips crashed against yours.

"Loki!" you gasped out only to have him silence you by using your open mouth to slide his tongue in.

You slightly pulled away. "No one can see." He smiled as you quickly realised no one else was bothered by the two of you apart from Thor. "illusion love." He kept control of the kiss and moved his hand further up the inside of your thigh.

"Right. I am going for a ride." Thor exclaimed loudly and stood. "Lady Sif." He addressed, she stood up with him. "We will meet the princess in the barn." He took off swiftly followed by Sif. You pushed loki off only for him to lightly growl at you.

"Don't be like that. I need to go, I will see you later on." You pecked is lips as he dropped the illusion.

"What are you doing." You asked as he stood with you.

"Escorting you to the barn. You forget that someone tired to kill you just two days ago." He whispered the last part discreetly so only you could hear.

"Loki-" you started, planning on arguing but he cut you off.

"No arguing. Not with your safety." He held your hand and walked out of the room.

"Fine." You huffed but security loved how protective he was.

\-------------

Thor and Sif were already mounted on their designated steeds out side of the barn as you and Loki approached. You smiled to them as you walked past going into the grand barn, no expense was speared especially when it came to the well fair and care of the loyal companions of the royals. Your chestnut mare was being tacked up by a young stable hand boy who bowed as you and Loki walked up to him.

"Do you guys ride bareback here?" you asked Loki watching the sable hand put on the bridle.

"Yes but not often."

you nodded just as the boy was about to put on the saddle pad. "That won't be necessary, I wish to ride bareback."

"Of course your highness." He bowed and walked away to carry on with his other tasks. Loki gave you a confused look. You shrugged and walked over to untie your horse. "I prefer bareback." He hums and walks beside you as you walk out to meet Thor and Sif.

Thor and Sif looked speechless as you walked out. You just smiled and collected the reins in your hands, Loki's hands gripped the small of your waist from behind you and picked you from the ground with ease, you swung your leg over and positioned yourself comfortably. "Thanks. Does she have a name." Loki gave you a questioning look then caught on.

"No, they are named once designated to a rider. She's yours, you can pick one." He smiled, both of you stuck in the moment forgetting the people waiting for you.

A wide smile came across your face. It was perfect! "Elira." Loki smiled widely back at you loving the name.

"Freedom, I like it. I hope our children have just as beautiful names." His eyes searched yours gauging your reaction. "If we have them." He added quickly not seeing you react positively or negatively.

What he said finally caught up to you, it had slapped you in the face at first. "I hope so to." His slight panic eased.

He leant up and whispered in your ear. "She hasn't had a good run for a phew days." You both shared the same mischievous grin, you looked over to Thor and Sif who's eyes were wide in anticipating at what ever devilish idea Loki put in your head.

"Race you." Before you could finish you had already gone off in a blur, the last thing you caught was Thors laugh and Sif looking panicked.

It was a straight, empty path to a course of vast land banks. You didn't dare look back, but you were definitely winning by miles. The feathers on your wings tingled at as the wind glided over them, the loose bottom of your dress fluttered behind you as the speed increased with you loosening the reins more. Elira. Freedom. Thats exactly why you chose that name. She gave you freedom and safety, two things that rarely mix. You couldn't fly as it wasn't safe but she became your wings in that moment. She freed you.

The sound of more hooves banging harshly against the ground brought you back to reality. Thor was laughing very loudly while Sif could barely be heard as she shouted random complaints and concerns.

You slowed down to a trot as you came to the entrance of a woods that you had to pass through to get to the village market because you went the long way round. Thor and Sif caught up to you both with smiles on their face similar to yours. "You caught me off guard. You are a very good rider little sister."

"It was all Elira." You gave her some loving pats on her neck. "What was you shouting back their Sif, you were to far I couldn't hear you." You and Thor snorted at her face as she rolled her eyes.

"I said. Loki will kill us if you are harmed." She said suddenly serious. You and Thor just continued to be drunk with joy as you continued without a care in the world. Sif was the responsible one today.

"Maybe so, but I would just bring you back. I would be in the grave without you looking out for me."

"You can do that!" She asked astonished. You were riding in the middle of them both and they both looked amazed at you and waiting for an answer.

You shrugged. "I think so. The valkyries can do that right?"

"Yes but only in extreme circumstances." You hummed and nodded.

\----------

"Please don't walk to far y/n." Thor said lightly as you handed Elira over to him to go and explore the village market. You nodded not paying much attention to him as the crowd of people and stalls gripped your curiosity.

You had furled in your wings to not draw to much attention but people still Subtlety nodded to you in recognition but also respect as it was clear you didn't want to make a scene. The crowd was mainly made up of ladies and children on the street carrying woven baskets wandering the many stalls just as you were. Thor and Sif were occupied with one of the sword-smiths stalls. You brushed your hand lightly over the mix of flowers in a boutique stall, with your touch each flower grew to life one again regaining their radiant colour as though they were never cut and killed. "Your highness." The elderly lady curtsied.

"These are beautiful. Do you pick them yourself." There was a wide range blossoms all over her stall, each picked to perfection to complement the ones they were paired with.

"Yes, the meadow over the lake." You nodded with a smile. "Please feel free to take your pick. I don't know what you did but they all look as though they had only been picked moments ago." Before you got the chance to answer a small body collided with your legs along with a little 'mph' from the mouth of the child.

"Thalia apologies!" The mother sounded flustered, the child looked up to you and you smiled. "Oh my, your highness. I sincerely apologise." She curtsied as low as she could being mindful of her baby bump she then lightly nudged the little girl who was still staring up at you in awe. She quickly gave you an unbalanced curtsie.

"Please no need." You reach for her arm to gently pull her up.

"You are very pretty!" The little girl practically screamed and jumped up and down. You let out a little giggle and bent down to the ground to your eyes were level with hers.

She had light blood hair with sharp blue eyes, her features were soft, she had a little button nose and red lips that held a defining shape despite them being plump. "You are very pretty to little elain (fawn)" A huge smile crept to her face but she shied away and held her head down. "Do you know what your name means." You asked softly keeping your eyes and attention only on her.

She looked up. "No." She excitedly squealed.

"It means blossom. Just like all of these." You turned your head to direct her to look at the flowers, she followed your eyes and her lit up in happiness.

"Really!"

"Yes." You said with a chuckle. "Whats your favourite blossom?"

She looked up to her mum who gave a small nod of encouragement. "Chocolate Cosmos!" she bounced slightly. "But mummy doesn't let me have one because they are bad and die." She wasn't wrong, they were toxic when ingested and died easily.

You hummed. "One second." You gave her a quick wink and stood to dress the florist. "You wouldn't happen to have one would you?" You asked quietly. She gave you a wide smile and nodded. She turned and came back with the dark rouge follow in her gloved hand. "Thank you, I know how rare these are, I will ensure you are paid accordingly." She gave you a long head nod in thanks.

You turned back to the girl with the flower in one of your hands. You bent down to her again and she gasped with wide hopeful eyes. You swirled your other hand around the flower in a circle making blue mist twist around it. You stopped and let the magic settle into the plant before handing it over to her. "This flower will not hurt you, it will not age, it will not die and it will grow as you do." Her mouth gapped open and she ran to her mums side pushing it in her mums face squealing and jumping with happiness.

You stood with a smile at the sight of the young girl. She filled your heart with happiness, she was so pure and good, filled with nothing but sweet honey and love. "What do you say Thalia." Her mother encouraged.

"Thank you very much." The girl said with a bright cheesy smile.

"Thank you, your highness." Her mother said more professionally but just a sincerely.

\---------

You went your separate ways from bearing mother and child and continued on your walk admiring the wide range of stalls, different foods, weapons, clothes, silks and jewellery and then it caught your eye. The shine of a black Obsidian crystal. Perfect for the idea you had in mind.

\-----------

With your present for Loki sorted and due to be collected in two days time you continued to wonder the market. More people had noticed you and everyone greeted you with respect and warm smiles. It slowly began to skink in. You were a princess. Their princess, they are your people and they adore you.

You found Thor and Sif and watched from a distance as they laughed and revelled each others company.

Fingertips danced down your back, your hairs spiked and instinct took over. You turned sharply conjuring a dagger in your hand and unfurling your wings. Your defence crumbled as your eyes were set upon Loki's smirking face. He raised his hands in surrender as your dagger was mere millimetres from his throat.

"Your getting good my love." He looked over the moon with this current situation.

You let out a sigh and dropped your armed hand, the dagger disappeared. "I said you wasn't inited Loki." You had a pout on, you really didn't want the surprise ruined.

His hands found your cheeks and his lips met yours. He knew exactly how to wipe the pout off of your face and of course it worked. You smiled against his lips as he pulled away. The people around you were subtly staring both at your wings and the passionate kiss Loki caught you in.

One of his hands stayed wrapped around your waist keeping you pressed close to him while the other fiddled with your hair. "I only just arrived. I want to take you somewhere."

"Do I get to know were."

"Of course not." He chuckled.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed earring more looks at you four.

"Your highness." Sif said formally. You moved so you stood next to Loki with his hand still possessively around you.

"Brother. Lady Sif. I hope you don't mind me stealing the princess." They both nodded. "Could you please lead her horse back to the palace, she will be riding with me." You looked between Thor and Loki who seemed to be having a conversation without words, giving each other knowing looks.

"Rude." you stated simply and poked Lokis side. He smiled down to you.

"I apologise my love." He kissed your forehead. "We should go." You nodded.

you said your goodbyes to Thor and Sif and walked to Lokis black stallion.

"No saddle." You asked surprised. He just gave you a smirk and wrapped both his hands around your waist just as he did before, he lifted you onto his much taller horse and waited as you got comfortable and furled in your wings. He mounted effortlessly before you, his body pressed against yours in a way that made butterflies grow in your stomach. His arms came around your sides and his hands began to take the reins from your hands. "I want to." You said not allowing him to take the reins from you.

He huffed and started to kiss your neck, your body naturally leant back into his as he started to nip at your pulse point. Small whimper escaped you and your mind couldnt focus on anything other than his lips. He pulled away and kicked his stallion forward. You sighed.

"You can once we are out of public eyes." Your hands had to rest between your legs making it very hand to ignore the pool of wetness forming between your spread legs.

\--------

Loki stayed true to his word, once you were out in the fields he allowed you to take the reins.

"Flustered darling." Loki whispered into your ear. His hands decided to rest on the inside of your thighs, he ran his thumb in small circles and had been very slowly moving his hands closer to your centre for the past half an hour of your journey.

"Frustrated is more like it. Were are we going." You wanted anything to distract your mind from the very tempting hands that were wandering down an arousing path.

"Keep going. We are close." You scoffed, you were in the middle of a huge field with no buildings to been seen in sigh. "Don't be like that." His right hand lighting brushed over you causing your breath to hitch, you fought the overwhelming temptation to beg for him and just ignored him.

"Loki there is nothing.......woah." You gasped in amazement. The grassy field was no longer, instead you were hypnotised with the flourishing life of a rapid waterfall that crashed to meet with a calm steady slowing river.

"Where are we." you breathed out. Loki got off his horse and you did the same but with much less grace as you focused on your captivating surroundings.

You and Loki were now walking close to the river bank. "This my love, is a hidden place in Asgard, it allowed woman and children safe refuge during the Asgard-Jotunheim war."

"What do you mean allowed."

"It decides who enters, currently only myself, Frigga, Thor, Hiendal and now you have been granted access. I lost that privilege when I attacked Midgard but since then it believes iv redeemed myself."

"What so Odin can't come here." It shocked you, he is the king.

"No he cannot. Me and Thor have been denied access many times after past irrational actions, only Frigga and Hiemdal have always been granted access. Over the years it has opened up to those in need but only ever to those who do not have bad intentions. It is a safe haven. Isolated from danger." He spoke softly saying the words as if they were a lullaby. Your fingers intertwined and locked with his as you leant down and touched the crystal water.

you let your wings unfurl as fish swam around your fingers that had intruded into their waters, they brushed their bodies against your skin. A wide smile grew on your face. This place was truly a haven. Away from everything. Loki sat next to you, watching your eyes glisten with excitement made his heart flutter. This is all he wanted. He wanted you to be happy, safe and with him. Forever.

"It's amazing." You looked up to him and thew yourself at him. He of course caught you, you wrapped your arms around his neck and rested them on his shoulders, you straddled his lap and buried your face in his neck. He hugged you to him tightly in fear that you may slip away.

You stayed like that for some time until you felt his pants tighten under you. You really wanted to but the timing for teasing him was perfect and he deserved it after all of his cheeky touching on the ride over. "Loki."

"Hmm." He whispered into your ear.

"Catch me if you can." You quickly nipped his jaw and pushed yourself from his arms, you made sure to rub his cock quickly as you got up and ran. You heard him groan as you picked up the skirt of your dress and ran as fast as you could while also laughing all the air out of your lungs.

You kicked off your shoes and continued not looking back, the grass tickled the bottom of your feet and the wind wrapped around your hair. You ran across the wooden bridge to the other side of the secret field. You turned breathing heavy but there was no sign of Loki. You stood at the edge of the water bank. "Loki!" You shouted. But no answer.

Just as you turned around he popped in front of you startling you as it always does. You squealed and took a step back but their was no ground for your foo to hit upon, instead you fell backwards. Loki's eyes widened, he snaked his arm around your waist and held your wrist with his other hand stopping you from falling into the river.

"I believe I win." He smirked. If he let you go you would defiantly fall back but this was worth a try.

You copied his smirk to a tea and his eyes started to search your face in concern. "I love you." And then you hooked your leg around his, turning you away from the water and forcing his body into it. As he fell his grip on your wrist tighten tugging you down with him.

The water was deeper than you thought, you fell and had to swim up to reach the surface. Thankfully your dress wasn't heavy but your wings made it a strain to swim up in. You reached the surface and took in a huge breath of air your lungs desperately needed, your arms flailed and your legs ached from the effort it took to reach air. Loki was suddenly in front of your holding your waist up, he looked composed. "You ok." His brows furrowed. You nodded and wrapped your arms over his shoulders and hooked your legs around his torso.

Now you were no longer struggling to stay alive you took a long hard look at the god before you. His raven wet hair reflected the suns light making it shiny and alluring, his features were sharp but somehow seemed to soften over the time he spent with you and his eyes glistened in the light and somehow there was a permeant state of mischief in the emerald green circles but also a slight tinge of gold that held no mischief only love. He was soaked just as you were but for him it shined a light on his ever increasing divinity. You are his. He is yours.

\-----Loki's POV-----

She hoisted her legs around my torso and wrapped her soft gently arms around me. My mind began to wonder compelled by the beauty before me. Her eyes were as distant as my head felt but she was also very concentrated, her eyes squinted slightly and her lips rested at a light smile. Her h/c stuck to her neck and a phew strands fell on her cheeks. So beautiful. So pure. Addicting. To say the least. She was soaked just as I was but she looked as though she had bathed in holy water for all her years. She is mine. I am hers.

\----your POV----

Loki's eyes were travelling all over your face, you finally snapped back and couldn't resist him. Not after so long of holding back.

You brought your lips against his. It was slow at first but Loki soon swept in your mouth demanding control which you gave up easily to him. One of his hands stayed on your ass holding you up to him while the other ran down your sides and curves. You pushed your body abasing him more making him groan in your mouth, your whole body shook as the sound entered and passed through you. The water hit your bare skin, your dress was no longer on you, leaving you almost bare with just your patines on.

The grass swept on your back as you hit the bank, Loki's lips moved to your jaw, neck and collar bone were he left red marks claiming you as his. He pinched at the tip of your breast making you moan, you rocked and grinded against him as he continued to excite your body. You wanted all of him all over you. You needed hm.

Your mind began to fog with pleasure as he lifted you from the water, he carried you groaning into your neck as you pressed your soaked pussy against his hardened and throbbing cock. His clothes vanished from his body as he gently lowered you to the ground. He kissed a trail down your body stopping just above the thin waist band of your underwear, you squirmed and whined as his breath hit your begging pussy. He smirked and crawled back up to you, he began to kiss you and your body begged for some form of friction. You took one of your hands away from his neck and slipped it past your underwear, you rubbed your clit in circles making your back arch and you let out a loud cry of pleasure. Loki quickly snapped your wrist in his grasp along with your other hand and gave you a dominating stare.

"Do not move them." He placed your arms stretched out above your head. "Either you do it yourself and I watch or I do it in my own time. I can promise the second one will be more enjoyable." You nodded slightly shy about the situation. "Use your words darling."

"Second one." Your eyes looked anywhere but into his, your voice was small despite your body screaming for him.

"Look at me." His tone was deep, rough and full of desire. You reluctantly looked him in the eyes. "Second one, what."

You huffed to which he raised an eye brow at. "Second one.....please."

He gave you a smile and leant down to your ear. "good girl."

After what felt like hours of tortuous teasing he finally took your panties off and gave into your desires. He slipped two fingers between your folds and watched as you came undone with his touch. Your moans rippled over the vast land and your hands gripped the glass above you. He could cum just by watching the way your body was so desperate for him. You was getting close, Loki wanted to continue but he was just as close as you was and he needed to be in. To feel you.

You whined at the loss of him in you but that was quickly replaced with a moan in Loki's shoulder as he pushed his tip in you. You was panting, water mixed with your sweat smelled oddly sweet and amazingly arousing. "I want to hear you." You took your head away from his shoulder and looked at his yearning face. He nodded to you as a way of asking if you was ok, you smiled and he pushed in further, your back arched and pressed you flush against the god above you. You balled your fists above your head desperate for something to hold onto. Loki reached his hand up to yours allowing your grip to tighten on his hand.

Loki was sweating just as you were by the time you were both close, just a couple more thrusts and you would both be over the edge. The coil in your stomach twisted tighter and tighter making your body tense and your moans turn into cries for release. Loki gripped your thigh and put it on his hips giving him a new, deeper angle to push into. Your cried at the new spot he reached, tears pricked at your eyes but he didn't stop, he knew they were tears of pleasure and he loved that he is the cause of them.

He said words of praise and love, while your throat was unable to form any type of coherent sentence. With one last deep push you cried out as the tight wire snapped making cum spill from you. The extra lubrication made Loki climax just after you, spilling his warm seed deep into you. He made a sound you hadn't heard before, one of pure pleasure and vulnerability. He stayed in you while you both came down from your climax and catch your breath back.

Lokis hand caressed your cheek and you closed your eyes leaning to his tender touch. "Did you like it darling." He cooed.

"I loved it. I love you." Your breathing was still uneven, his sticky skin touched yours each time your chest rose.

"I love you to my princess." He dipped down and gave you a peck. "How about we go and clean off." He pecked your nose and cheeks.

"Only if you carry me." You said between giggles. Tiredness was setting in and the last thing your body wanted was to get up and walk.

"Anything for you my love." He stood and admired your naked form for a moment, heat rushed to your cheeks. He swept you up before you could nag at him. He carried you back down to the water.

\--------------

You woke up with your body on top of Loki's. He had been running his fingers up and down your back before you fell asleep. You moved slightly to look up at his sleeping form, it brought a warmth in your body that swarmed inside of you killing any negative emotions. You turned your head around and laid it back down on his chest. The rushing waterfall mixed with Lokis breathing was more than enough to make you drowsy again.

The setting sun made the wildlife wake up, crickets started humming and bouncing through the grass, a couple of foxes ran across the field and a cub even dared to come six feet from you. But just as you and your sleeping Loki theft them alone they left you alone. Your heart picked up it's pace when a dear and a fawn came into your eye line, you didn't dare move, you didn't want to scare them off. They travelled a little closer and the mother settled, eating the grass as the fawn trotted and bounced around. Loki started to stir beneath you. "Shhhh." He hummed in response and laid still, he ran his fingers over your back like he did before. "Loki."

"Hmm."

"Slowly, look to your left. Don't scare them." He did as you said as you watched his reaction, his eyes softened immediately and he made no movement. You smiled at his caring reaction and turned to watch the pair again. "Loki." You whispered after a while.

"Yeah." He whispered back making sure to not disturb the wildlife around you.

"I was meant to meet with your mother today."

His hand started to thread through your hair. "I told her of our trip and that we would be out all day. She just said you will do extra tomorrow and I can personally vouch that she will stay true to her word." He chuckled lightly. You just sighed and melted into him.

"I love it here." You said quietly. The sun was now almost gone and the two animals had started walking off. "How did you know it would let me in." You asked, still on Lokis body. He didn't seem to mind.

"Your an engjëll. Biologically your the definition of good. Your natural instinct is to preserve the life around you. you may get angry, lose control, hurt people but down to your core. You are good. You are from the sky. You are pure."

You didn't respond, you just let his words sink in. You had always been one for feeling guilty and that has only heightened over the last couple of months but now thinking about it. Actually thinking about everything, none of it was your fault. Your mind still argued against that thought but a deep sense of contentment set in you. You welcomed it.

\--------------

"We should start heading back love." Loki said once it had gotten dark, the moon and stars provided light but it still wasn't good to stay so far out late at night.

you nodded and got off of Loki. You stretched then remembering that you was still bare. You didn't care. Not with Loki. You blushed little but that was only because you looked at Lokis nude body. He smirked and held you in a hug, as he did green shimmers swirled and you was both back in the cloths you wore before they were discarded of. You had a blue cloak with gold stitching and details wrapped around you. There was a breeze in the air and it was appreciated. "Thank you." you said warmly to Loki.

"Couldn't have you catching a cold."

Loki called his horse and helped you mount him. Loki followed after you got comfortable. He took the reins and it allowed you to just rest up against him and rest your head on his shoulder. He moved so one hand was holding the reins and the other wrapped around your body securing you to him, especially as your body got heavy against his and your eyes began to fall shut.

\--------------

"Darling." Loki's voice broke through the barrier of sleep.

"Hmm." You began to open your eyes.

"We are back home." You nodded and sat up a little wobbly. Thor was walked towards you two rather hastily.

Loki got off and helped you down just as Thor reached you. "Mother is beside herself!" Thor exclaimed. His loud voice ran straight through your sleep fuzzy brain and started up a throbbing that made the noise around you muffled. The princes had a conversation that you couldn't hear. Your mind began to drift a little, there was a pain in your stomach but you hadn't eaten since breakfast so you ignored it.

"Y/n.....y/n." Thor was calling your name, you were looking at him but your eyes just wouldn't concentrate.

Loki shifted so he was in front of you and holding your upper arms. "Hey. Talk to me." He was gentle and soft, he contrasted against Thor who was loud and slightly demanding.

Loki caught your attention. Your mind could focus on him. "yeah." You took a deep breath. "Im just tired and hungry." Loki gave you a questioning look but dropped it. you wasn't lying you were tired and you was hungry you just didn't know why you was this tired.

You walked into the palace with the princes, it was quiet around the halls, candle sticks lined each hall and room just as they did every night. "How long has it been for Nat." You asked from Loki's side. He gave you a confused look but you didn't clarify. you couldn't. To you that sentence made perfect sense.

He thought about it for a minute and looked to Thor who seemed just as confused but he caught on. "Roughy three weeks."

There was something happening soon. You truly couldn't wrack your brain enough to figure out what. "Thanks." And then you went back to waking in silence.

You came up your chambers door. "I'll stay until your maids come." Loki said keeping his arm around you, you absently nodded and walked in.

Your maids came quickly and greeted you with curtsies and smiles. You pushed through the brain fog enough to hold a conversation with them. They helped you change and re do your hair. "Wait sorry. What am I getting dressed for." You asked genuinely curious.

They fell silent for a phew moments looking at each other confused until Sidra spoke up. "Tonights meal." She said cautiously, not that you noticed.

"Yes of course." You faked confidence and continued to sit still while they pinned up your hair and used make up to cover the red marks on your neck and collar bone that would soon turn into bruises.

" You faked confidence and continued to sit still while they pinned up your hair 

\----------------

\----------------

You pushed through the throbbing in your head, the ache in your stomach and insisted that you was ok to Loki. Before you entered the dining hall your were engulfed in someones arms. She smelled of roses, sweet and soft. When she pulled back your eyes adjusted to her worried face. 

"We are sorry for fretting you mother, we were admiring the wildlife." Loki said form next to you. She then hugged Loki tightly and held both of your hands in hers.

"I am sorry Frigga, I woke to see a dear and her fawn and just couldn't leave." The words felt like a blur when you said them, they didn't make sense to you but she seemed to understand but gave you a spectacle look and wearily observed you.

"You woke?" She questioned with a smile that his her concern.

Loki laughed. "It was very relaxing." He said slowly thinking of his words. Frigga just hummed and left it at that. Loki kissed her cheek and walked into the hall with you at his side.

You didn't touch much of your food, you was hungry but every bite caused a war in your stomach as it flipped. So instead you focused on the conversations around you. You told the warriors three, Sif and Thor about the day you had with Loki, they were all pleasantly surprised that you could enter the safe heaven, except for Thor, he of course knew it would accept you. You listened as best you could to how their days had been, someone had won a duel and someone else sprained an ankle. 

Lokis hand stayed on your leg the whole night as he split his attention between you and Kyrie. You had spoken to her a little to, she was kind and told you that you had her full support. You were to out of it to doubt her but Loki was cautious the whole evening. With something very clearly wrong with you on his right and his friend who he thought he could trust on his left he struggled to let his guard down. You didn't notice, just as you didn't notice many things but Frigga, Sif and Ayleth all kept their attention to you. You tired hard to keep conversation with Sif but you just lost to the brain fog and since she's been wary. Frigga could tell something was off as soon as she laid eyes on you and Ayleth had spent a lot of time observing and watching over you from her own accord and after Frigga instructed to do so, she knew you and this wasn't you. Luckily non of them questioned you or Loki on it, they knew he wouldn't ever hurt you. So they decided observation was best.

"You have barely eaten love." Loki spoke in a low voice to you while everyone else was engaged in conversation.

"In not hungry. Do you think we could go. I'm tired." Understatement. 

He nodded to you and then looked at the head of the table to Frigga, she nodded to him understanding what he was asking. "Please excuse us." Loki said to the main six people you were talking to. They all said their farewell which you replied to as best you could considering your mind was now a smiling pool and you were fighting to not drown and completely zone out. 

you slumped your weight onto him once out of the room. "I think you should see mother tomorrow." 

"I'm training with her." You said with your eyes half closed as you walked.

"You know what I mean. If you won't tell me then she will Kindly force it out from you."

You sighed. You would be fine by tomorrow, you were just tired. "Im fine Loki." 

He didn't reply, just lead you to his chambers. He changed you into pj's and climbed into bed next to you, you laid your head on his chest as his fingers ran through your hair and down your back. within moments you were gone into a deep sleep and did not stir when Loki got up from under you an hour later to go and talk to Frigga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Longest chapter so far wooo!!! I found this quite hard to write up, not to sure why but still I hope you like it. I hope going from chapters everyday to chapters ever 4-5 days isn't annoying. The first 30 chapters were all written and posted on my Wattpad so now i'm releasing them as I write them. I know their isn't a place (Safe haven) In the MCU but I feel like the reader and Loki need somewhere thats theirs. Their special place and I personally love it. Hope you have a good day/evening where ever you are :))) Please comment any spelling mistakes so I can go over and fix them. thank you!!


	42. Not a chapter!!

Hey guys. I just wanted to come on here and apologies for my sudden lack of uploading, I will release the next chapter at some point next week. Just know I'm not abandoning this fic! even if I take a week or two break I will always come back until I have finished it! Thank you so much for all of the support. I will also be going over previous chapters and making small adjustments, mainly grammar errors.

Thank you guys so much. I love writing for you all! :)))) 23/2/21


End file.
